


Lustrous Lamina

by HailsRose



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Basically, Bonrin - Freeform, CHAPTER 13 IS MUCH BETTER TRUST ME, Exorcist Ryūji, I DON'T RANDOMLY KILL CHARACTERS OFF I SWEAR, I need to branch out, I wasn't originally going to on this site, I'm posting for my friend's sake, I'm such FFN trash, IF CHAPTER 12 KILLED YOU FEAR NOT, M/M, Mermaids, My mermaids are nonbinary, NO ONE IS DEAD I PROMISE, Other, You're just gonna have to deal, because i'm trash, first fic on here, gender is a social concept invented by humans which merfolk don't abide by, have mercy!, i wrote this instead of working, it literally doesn't matter, mermaid Rin, no one is dead, screw you, sue me, yes I call him Ryūji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailsRose/pseuds/HailsRose
Summary: Upon hearing a tenor voice that resonated in his soul, Ryūji Suguro explores the docks near the academy he attends, only to come into contact with a rare and evasive Siren who has no experience with love. On a whim, the Siren falls in love and leaves the ocean to feed his deeply rooted limerence and to explore what he has little experience with.But a war brews deep in the bowels of the ocean, and the King wants his son back. [BonRin]





	1. My Jolly Sailor Bold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A fig for his riches, his merchandize, and gold,  
> True love is grafted in my heart; give me my sailor bold:  
> Should he return in poverty, from o'er the ocean far,  
> To my tender bosom, I'll fondly press my jolly tar."
> 
> "My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,  
> There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold."  
> ~ My Jolly Sailor Bold, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides

The boardwalk was busy with shouting children in large families, eager couples on special dates, and the odd man out lurking around the area. The thick odors of sickly sweet treats like caramel corn and funnel cakes polluted the air. The sound of a bell rang in the distance, indicating the winner for a Test Your Strength, while ecstatic screams from those on the Ghost Train echoed through the area. Rides of a similar fashion to the Ferris Wheel and the Pirate Ship had yet to shut down, and were only just beginning to light up to draw in the crazier crowds of teenagers and young adults hoping for a good time. Walking solemnly, a lone figure wandered along the boardwalk. 

Ryūji Suguro placed one boot in front of the other and watched as they carried him along the pier with heavy, crestfallen steps. _Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._ The sun was slowly sinking beneath the horizon of a grey ocean, morphing the once pale blue sky into mingling shades of orange and pink—the descending sun and apathetically colored sea were the very reflection of his emotions. Releasing a sigh, he watched his breath rise into the sky, adjusted his scarf, and rubbed his hands together to warm them up. Despite his warm cossack and acquired status as an exorcist, he failed to feel even a drop happiness. 

A cheating girlfriend, a cheating best friend, a moronic father, an overbearing mother, and high school stress could do that a seventeen-year-old. Did he mention his girlfriend cheated on him with his best friend? Of all the discourteous, ill-mannered, inconsiderate things that pink-haired ass could’ve done, this one REALLY took the cake. Renzō Shima, in all his prideful, self-centered glory, shoved the chair from underneath Ryūji Suguro and stole the fluffy, sweet delicacy from his fingertips. 

You know, he really thought Izumo Kamiki would be nice to him despite her extremely tsundere outlook on life. But no~ **SHE** was too good for the Head Priest’s son! 

Ryūji felt a shot of broiling anger course through his veins. On instinct, his shoulders tensed and his fists coiled in on themselves until his fingernails dug into the palms of his hands. Without a thought, Ryūji turned with a jolt and jammed his foot into the side of childishly painted, clown waste bin, denting the hard, metal container. The young man instantly jumped back and hissed a long slew of curses as the hurting in his foot throbbed painfully. 

“Hey, kid!” A food vendor shouted distastefully, having just witnessed a teenager kick the side of a trashcan in an act of vandalism. Ryūji felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, and he took off down the boardwalk, exclaiming apologies as he went. He sprinted as fast as he could until he reached the very edge where the crowd of people thinned out. He bent over with his head between his knees in an attempt to catch his breath. He wasn’t out of shape, and in fact was rather fit, but that burst of adrenaline he got sent him reeling. He hadn’t meant to piss off any adults, but the trashcan was just… there; and he was angry. Need he say more on the matter?

Eventually, when he was sure he wasn’t being followed by any upset adults, he reached up to readjust his scarf once more, only to find that it wasn’t where it usually was. He whipped himself around him in hopes to spot it, but it was not in sight. His heart panged a bit of sorrow before the melancholic feeling was quickly flooded out with a flush of righteousness. Lil Miss Kamiki had knit that for him, and since it was gone he didn’t have to think about his ex anymore. Wow, did it feel amazing to let go? Ryūji plopped down on the edge of the dock and let his feet swing back and forth in a certain content. He closed his eyes and let the late February zephyr sting his cheeks. It would be Spring soon, the world would renew itself, and so would he. 

Ryūji wasn’t sure how long he sat there in peace. An hour at least, and by then the sun had finally sunk beneath the ocean, making way for the murky night that blanketed Japan’s North-facing West coast. He glanced up at the star peppered sky and released a satisfactory breath. His gaze returned to the black ocean, where the rippling waves slapped against the beams holding up the pier. This end of the boardwalk had finally cleared out, allowing Ryūji a silent tranquility. His meditation had gone surprisingly well. He stood to leave and had gotten a few steps down the boardwalk when a noise echoed through the air. 

The young exorcist stopped in his tracks and turned his head to listen for the reverberation again. _'Singing?'_ He thought. He switched directions and moved to stand at the edge of the pier once more. Indeed, it was singing. _'It’s beautiful.'_ A smooth tenor voice resonated through the air that sent teasing tendrils of pleasure through his body. Ryūji narrowed his eyes suspiciously when he pinpointed the location of the bell-like voice. Over near the boat docks, the water glowed a fluorescent aquamarine. To the common eye, it could’ve been passed off as firefly squids starting to wash up. But to the trained exorcist's eye, there was no doubt a demonic influence there. 

Ryūji subconsciously reached for his phone, considering the option of calling backup. But another thought crossed his mind. He was already over here. Everyone else was probably either busy with a mission or asleep. There was no point in pestering them, especially when the power felt like that of a low-level demon. He could easily handle this one his own no problem. So, instead of doing the intelligent thing he had been trained to do in a demon-related situation, Ryūji strode back along the boardwalk to handle the exorcism by himself. In the process he was ignoring the most basic, crucial rule of exorcist procedures:

 **Never go into battle alone.**

\---

Ryūji pretended not to notice the **NO TRESPASSING** signs as well as the padlock on the gate. If there were a demon here, the fisherman would thank him later. He’d rather not watch innocents get pulled into this because he didn’t deal with the issue. He secured his boot into the chainlink fence and hopped over the barbed wire with little to no resistance. He crept down the docks, passing by multiple boats until he reached a stretch of pier that was completely vacant of any marine vehicles. No motorboats, no sailboats, and no small cruise-liners or yachts of any sort (for whatever Godforsaken reason those latter two would be doing here.) Bingo. Right where the light was. The area went about twenty feet; perfect size for an abundance of low to mid level Water Kin.

He crouched downward and absently reached for his pistol (he would be carrying a bazooka but his superiors… well, let’s just say his superiors thought he was too young). He silently crept along the edge of the hardwood dock and peered into the water. The singing here was louder, and far more melodic than when Ryūji had heard at the boardwalk. The same feeling of ecstasy shivered in his body as he listened to the tune. 

_“My heart is pierced by cupid. I disdain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold.”_

Ryūji’s breath left him. Swimming, gliding along the shining water was a boy only slightly younger than himself. _'A siren.'_ Ryūji thought in a panic. He realized for a moment just how stupid he was being, as he had let himself be hypnotized by a mermaid’s voice. Mermaids, although they differed from region to region and be could either maid or man (or more than that), were always classified as high level demons. They were never placed any lower than that, as they easily fit on par with a Wisdom King such as Yamantaka, and Phoenixes such as Karura and Uchusma. Every time. Their hypnotic voices, even if they weren’t that strong, always allowed them to lure away both man and woman; civilian and exorcist alike. 

The young exorcist took a moment to observe the actions of the siren, who only seemed to have the desire to swim back and forth in the glowing ocean. He repeated the same lines about cupid and gold before Ryūji leaned closer to get a better look. The siren's soaked hair was as dark as the ocean at midnight, and his skin was as pale as the silver moon in vivid contrast. His eyes glowed like vibrant sapphires, and his glimmering tail shimmered with the light of the sea. Ryūji felt a compelling sort of attraction to the siren, and he knew damn well what was causing it. Sirens were one of the Three Great Tempters, the first being the Kings, and the third being Genies. 

Even if the merman did fit under that category, Ryūji could still feel the temptation washing over him. The young merman… he was beautiful. 

Ryūji reached behind him for his phone, and felt his spirits sink like a rock when the mobile device tumbled from his fingertips and thudded a couple times in rapid succession against the wooden dock. The siren whipped around to deduce where the sound was, only to make eye contact with Ryūji. In a panic, the siren boy disappeared underneath the water in a flash.

“No, wait!” Ryūji blurted out thoughtlessly. “Come back!” 

“No way!” _'So that’s what he sounds like.'_ Ryūji thought as the siren boy’s voice protested from somewhere he needed to take a moment to locate. _'Underneath the docks?'_ “You’ll just shoot me!” 

“No I won’t.” Ryūji wasn’t thinking. Honestly, that was lie. He probably would. Demon to exorcist and all… or maybe it was the truth and Ryūji just didn’t want to acknowledge that. 

“How do I know that?” 

Ryūji’s brows shot up in surprise. This demon had just called him out on it, something he hadn’t expected. Normally this wouldn’t make him pause, but this demon must be particularly strong. He felt a horrifying idea force its way into his mind, and he wanted to shut it down with the pulling desire of sweet dreams. But… this couldn’t be such a bad idea, could it? He cautiously dismantled his pistol and let the silver bullets fall into the water. Underneath, the siren’s eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in a mix of suspicion and warriness. But he accepted the tribute nonetheless. The siren popped his head out of the water suddenly, then let his upper body rise as well. His hands reached for the wooden dock whilst he pulled himself closer to Ryūji. Intense, dark eyes met with sparkling sapphire. 

“What do you want?” The siren queried with an untrusting gaze. 

“I…” Ryūji trailed off. “I don’t know…” 

“You don’t know, and yet you’re here?” The siren looked a little amused at the excuse. 

“I was just following your voice.” Ryūji corrected himself and pointed at the lit up pier on the other end of the water. “Your singing was loud enough that I could hear it from the boardwalk. I couldn’t get it out of my head.”

“So I unintentionally lured an exorcist to an off limits boat dock with my singing?” The siren asked. 

“Yes.” There was an awkward silence among them. No words were spoken until Ryūji absentmindedly cleared his throat and knelt down so he nearly was at eye level with the siren. “Anyway, I guess this is a weird way to meet. Also, offhanded question, are you evil?”

“What?” 

“Are you evil?” 

“Uh…” The siren looked a little befuddled with the query and he pursed his lips in contemplation. “Define ‘evil.’”

“Do you have the intention to kill me or harm innocent civilians or cause chaos for no other reason other than it’s fun?” Ryūji worded the question. “In other words, do you have bad intentions?” 

The siren cocked his head cutely.

“No.” He spoke in a miffed tone. “Not intentionally, anyway. Sure, I might steal a soul from an unsuspecting sailor, but that’s just because I need those to survive. I don’t really see anything wrong with that.” 

“Okay, fair answer.” Ryūji rubbed the back of his head. “Anyway, I guess I should probably introduce myself. My name is Ryūji Suguro.” 

“Rin.” The Siren introduced. 

“Rin?” Ryūji repeated. “Rin, what? No surname?” 

“Unless you want to count Son of Watatsumi, as a surname,” Rin explained. “No.” 

“Watatsumi?” Ryūji cocked his head skeptically. “Really? Is that a pun?” 

“No.” Rin protested. “Well… it better not be. It’s a stupid pun if so.” 

“No kidding.” 

“Anyway, Ryūji,” Rin enunciated Suguro’s first name. “Aside from a little a mermaid tune, what brings you out to these docks?” 

“Um…” Ryūji wasn’t really sure if he wanted to discuss this with a demon — the information could potentially be used against him (said his brain, not. Why the hell was he doing this again?) “I was getting my mind off of some familial issues.” 

“Oh, same here.” Rin pursed his lips before he gasped suddenly and perked up. “Hey, tell you what. If I tell you about my family issues, will you tell me about yours?” 

“You’re offering to share first?” 

“Sure! Fastest way to trust, right?” 

Ryūji spoke after a moment of contemplation. “Okay, sure. Why not?” _'He’s not like your average demon, huh?'_

“Alright, where do I begin?” 

Ryūji listened intently as Rin described his home life. It turns out, he was a prince of a hidden away kingdom, Atlantis—the Lost City. Rin was ninth in line for the throne with eight older brothers, however his two eldest brothers disappeared, and the seventh son had become affiliated with the earth and left for the surface, hopefully to never return. This would have moved Rin up three spots to sixth in line, but Watatsumi liked to play favorites, so Rin would be his successor. Not that Rin minded, the thought of being a King was rather enticing. Ryūji discovered that Rin was going to be forced into an arranged marriage with a maid he didn’t love. 

“But, dad won’t let me choose.” Rin moped. “He doesn’t understand. I don’t want to marry for fortune or mutual benefits. I could live in poverty for all I care as long as I could marry for love.” 

A pang of sympathy and guilt shot through Ryūji before it turned to one of anger at the reminder of something he now considered superfluous. 

“You know,” Ryūji began voicing his thoughts aloud. “Maybe it’d be better if you let him choose.” 

“What?” Rin snapped, sapphire eyes blackening in a dare to tell him anything so foolish again. 

“Just, hear me out.” Ryūji raised his hands in a non-threatening manner. “People are cruel, and you don’t seem to realize what they’re capable of. One minute they tell you they love you, the next they cast you aside and leave for the next sorry sucker. Hate to say it, but it’s the truth.” 

“Is that what happened to you?” Rin asked. Ryūji stiffened— _'Shit, he saw right through me.'_ “By that reaction I’d say it’s a ‘yes.’ Look, I appreciate you warning me and all, but I’ll be fine. I think love is beautiful. Just because some humans abuse it’s power over others doesn’t make it tainted.”

“It’s none of your business.” Ryūji snapped. 

“Na na na na.” Rin suddenly burst out. “None of that! I told you my story, now you tell me yours. That’s only fair, we made a deal!” 

“Alright, alright.” Suguro said quietly, motioning with his hands for Rin to calm down. “Okay, so there was this girl, and you know, we didn’t really get along at first and then I found out the reason she would tease me and get up in my face was because she had a crush on me.” 

“What?“ 

“Yeah, I know. Shut up and let me finish.” Ryūji shut up his conversation buddy real quick. “Anyway, it took a while to get her to open up, and we started dating, and before I knew it we had a thing going. About a year later, I found out she was cheating on me and that she had been for a few months now. She later openly admitted so and dumped me. So as of today, I’m single and my best friend is now dating my ex. After that, my father wants me to take over his Buddhist temple as head priest, my mom wants me to work at her inn, and I want to be an exorcist. Not to mention that the end of high school is approaching. I don’t plan on going to college due to already being an exorcist, so…”

“School?” Rin cocked his head curiously. “You’re still in school? How old are you?” 

“Seventeen.” 

“Wow.” Rin’s eyes widened. “You look older than you are. You already look like an adult.” 

“Really now?” Ryūji combed his streaked hair back with his fingers. “Okay, smart guy, how old are you?” 

“As old as time itself.” Rin’s voice went a dead, unnerving solemn. He burst out laughing a few seconds later. “Naw, I’m just kidding!” 

“Be serious!” 

“Okay.” Rin was still smiling after his little, overdramatic spiel. “I’m fifteen.” 

“Fifteen?” Ryūji echoed questioningly. “Odd, I always thought demons looked young for their age.” 

“Not me.” Rin corrected. “Sure, Mare live longer than usual, but we age like humans for the first twenty or so years of our life. After that we age much slower.” 

Ryūji really wished he had a pen and notebook on him to write this all down while Rin struck up a random conversation about the types of coral and that they could be stressed. Ryūji didn’t seem to understand how Rin couldn’t stay on one subject for more than five minutes, but it was refreshing to talk to him. It was nice to find a friend to vent his problems to and peculiarities too, and Rin made it far too easy to release that information. A part of Ryūji had screaming warning bells going off, but the way Rin disclosed just as much information as him in such innate smalltalk made it easy to trust him. The earlier tension Ryūji had felt melted away as they spoke. But time is an illusion created by the mind, so the transpiring of such things goes unnoticed by those who are submerged in the oblivion of tranquility. Ryūji absently turned his phone on, only to find that it had gotten extensively late in the night. 

“Holy crap,” Ryūji cursed. He stood, his boots still heavy sounding against the wood. “I better go, it’s really late.” 

“Eh?” Rin questioned, eyes going wide. The merman hoisted himself onto the pier to reveal the rest of ivory, milky body. “You’re leaving? But you just got here!” 

“I’ve been here nearly three hours, my friends are probably worried about me.” Ryūji said as he slipped his phone into his pocket. 

“You have to come back tomorrow!” Rin declared in his panic. He latched onto Ryūji’s coat, refusing steadfastly to let go. 

“What? why?” Ryūji tried to wrench his coat from Rin’s tightfisted hold. Rin’s face fell as he released Ryūji; the melancholic expression was enough to make the exorcist’s heart pang with a need to be compassionate. 

“Because…” Rin trailed off. “Because you’re the first…” He stopped for moment before heavily deciding on the word he was looking for. “Friend… I’ve had in a while. Everyone else has either been married off or found a place in the world, and I… I’m still trying to live what I’ve got left of my life left before I get married off to some… blowfish that I don’t even like! Sea maid my tail fin! She’s not even that pretty!” 

Ryūji paused. He hadn’t even thought to ask (‘When’s the wedding?’) when Rin was getting married off to this maiden. Rin hadn’t mentioned it either. With that in mind, Ryūji sighed and caved to Rin’s crestfallen eyes which pleaded with him to stay. 

“Alright, I’ll come back tomorrow,” Ryūji sighed. 

“You will?” Rin’s face lit up as Ryūji agreed. “Great! Then, same time same place tomorrow night! You’ll hear me loud and clear!” 

_'I suppose I will,’_ Ryūji thought it more than felt it, but Rin could read his face without even thinking. As the exorcist turned and trailed away, climbing back over the fence with observing, dark eyes that bid Rin adieu, the mermaid became giddy and shaky. Ryūji was long gone when Rin did a flip out of water, cheering to himself and squealing excitedly. His first friend, and potential lover, in a long time that wasn’t difficult to be around; didn’t make him weary. The sensation was nice as Rin dove deeper into the fathoms below where he would meet his family again. 

But what hadn’t been realized between the two was the clockwork of time they had set in motion. Two crossed lovers brought together by races of hate, their end far more tragic than any man's fate. Although one may think this a ridiculous prayer, it is preached as the truth that this ship may not fare. Farewell, beloved goddess, we wish you’re wrought duo good fortune, although us as the three fates, ourselves, are still uncertain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, so this is just the first chapter. The rest will get posted once I'm finished with it, or at least fifteen chapters in.
> 
> Oh, yeah. And I'm Hails, by the way. My first ever story on here and lookie, it's BonRin. Of course, it is. (I blame you, Faisalliot, you made me ship this) 
> 
> For some Godforsaken reason, people think I'm good at twists... okay, that's a lie, I am exceptionally good at twisting everything. Watch this, I'll make you cry.


	2. Fathoms Below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue  
>  And it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho  
> Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you  
> In mysterious fathoms below_
> 
> _Heave-ho. Heave-ho_
> 
> _Heave-ho. Heave-ho. Heave-ho  
>  In mysterious fathoms below"  
> -Fathoms Below, The Little Mermaid_

Ryūji tapped his pencil against his desk and glanced up at the clock. The school he attended was prestigious and meant for the privileged. Or as though every teenager on a scholarship would put it, True Cross Academy was for ‘snobby rich kids’ with a ‘glorified sense of entitlement.’ Ryūji's closest friends, those who had achieved entitlement through handwork and great effort, never said it out loud to the faces of said rich kids for fear of spreading division and unfriendly fire. They only mentioned it behind closed doors to each other, an unspoken agreement between Ryūji and his circle of friends. Of course, just because the greatest school in Japan thrived on healthy competition and being the best, did not make the classes any less tedious or never-ending. Hence, why Ryūji’s eyes kept wandering to the clock in the midst of a history lecture on the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Not that it wasn’t interesting, because this was their history professor for God’s sake, he made everything interesting. (And come on, this was World War II. The victors may write history, however, the lost survivors tell another part of it that can’t be attained elsewhere.)

But Ryūji had a fixation on time. The thinnest hand seemed to tick at a snail’s pace and hardly ever tock. It became all too anxiety-inducing; infuriatingly sluggish. Some seconds it felt like the hand was stuck in one place, never moving another centimeter. The moment the bell rang, indicating the end of afternoon classes, Ryūji leaped up and dashed for the exit, ignoring the professor’s instructions for homework that afternoon. He could take a wild guess by his worksheet, and really, today was Ryūji’s day off. He figured he didn’t need to bother with any exorcism missions unless he got called in. He’d complete his work, do his perimeter patrols as was required by student exorcists, then go off and visit with a siren. 

Cripes. Why was he doing this again?

The memory flashed in Ryūji’s head, any thought of breaking his promise immediately fleeing his cognitive process. Like the tingling of a little bell, the reminiscence of Rin’s ecstatic smile filled Ryūji with an anxious euphoria that could only be satisfied by seeing such a sight once more. It seemed like Christmas again, and with the melting snow all over campus grounds, Ryūji couldn’t resist the thoughts of holly and mistletoe coming back to him like a whiff of gingerbread and red velvet. Valentine’s day was coming up, however, thinking of couples and Christmas and romance made Ryūji think. That’s right, Izumo Kamiki had still cheated on him with Renzō Shima and she didn’t regret any of it. How long would this hatred for her last? Ryūji couldn't answer, which was why he distracted himself with Rin instead. 

The afternoon seemed to blur by at incredible speeds as Ryūji completed his homework effortlessly and doubled back on his patrols twice just to pass the time until the sun set. When the sun finally kissed the mountain tops, Ryūji had already wandered down the long, winding pathway to the academy’s personalized cemetery to mark the passing of astonishing men and women. He gave thanks as a custom his family had honored for generations, then ambled past the students’ amusement park: Mephy Land. Once stars had begun to pepper the black velvet sky, Ryūji had reached the boardwalk entrance, then veered right and onto another road that took him about a quarter mile to the boat launch. It was the exact time sharp of last night that he had met Rin as he leaped over the fence with familiar ease. He sneaked down the boardwalk, listening intently for Rin’s voice. 

“I’ll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue, and it’s hey to the starboard, heave ho! Look out lad a mermaid be waitin’ for you, in mysterious fathoms below!” Rin was trailing around the glowing sea once more. As always, breathtakingly beautiful with skin like porcelain and eyes like jewels. 

Ryūji cleared his throat, bringing Rin his attention as he stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Rin gasped excitedly and was already chin up on the deck when Ryūji was sitting criss-cross on the wood. 

“You came!” Rin exclaimed with bright, bold eyes and a cheery smile. “You actually came!”

“Of course, I did,” Ryūji admitted sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. “I honor what I say. I wouldn’t say I was going through with something and not go through with it.” 

“That must get you in a lot of trouble,” Rin teased. He rested his flushed cheek on his hands in an endeared, relaxed state. 

“Well, I don’t usually go looking for trouble.” 

“What a horrible way to live.” 

“You’re such a moron.” 

“Not a moron, just an enthusiast who wants to live life to the fullest.” 

“Whatever you say,” Ryūji rolled his eyes. “So, do all sirens sound as pretty as you?” 

Rin’s face went a dark shade of cherry red at the compliment. He absently brushed a lock of hair behind the fins that adorned either side of his head, and Ryūji couldn’t help but notice that they seemed to replace his ears. The floppy fins twitched nervously. Rin twiddled his fingers as he thought of an answer to that. 

“Thank you, Ryūji,” Rin muttered shyly. He averted his eyes and pretended to find the water beneath his torso absolutely fascinating. “And, well… only those who bother to practice really sound good. I only sing decently, I’m not the greatest."

“Sure, sure,” Ryūji said teasingly, waving his hand dismissively. “You still sound amazing, though.”

Rin tried not to be flattered, but he couldn’t help himself. The giddy, ecstatic feeling from yesterday returned, making him twitch. Just his conversations with Ryūji brought him peace of mind. It was easy to let his troubles melt away. With that in mind, Rin took a deep breath and started up another conversation. However, Ryūji took note of the light blush that remained dusted on Rin’s face the entire night. Most conversations Rin didn’t really make eye contact as if he were intimidated to, and once again, the night flew by with dizzying speed--both of them were submerged in the sound of the other’s voice. When the night time had finally come to end and Ryūij turned to leave, Rin tilted his head, a wave of sadness washing through him. 

“Will you come back tomorrow?” Rin asked. 

“I don’t know,” Ryūji admitted. “I work tomorrow night, so I can’t be sure. I can see in the afternoon the day after however.”

Rin hummed. “The docks are closed on Sundays,” Rin said before promptly adding. “Alright, you have to promise you’ll be back, the day after tomorrow when the tide is at it’s lowest!” 

“I promise I’ll be back at… whenever low tide is.” 

“Noon.” 

“Right, okay, I’ll be back on Sunday at noon.” 

“Wait, wait, wait!” Rin reached out and waved his arms spastically. “Come here! I wanna do something.” 

“What?” Ryūji’s face contorted into one of suspicion. “Why?” 

“Just do it.” 

Ryūji sighed and knelt down in front of Rin. The merman took a deep breath and sprung up from the docks, his hands on Ryūji’s cheeks. The exorcist’s lips were insanely hot as Rin pressed himself up against his front, delving into fathoms below that Ryūji couldn’t comprehend. He jerked away from Rin and fell onto his back, scrambling away from the contact. 

“W-What are you doing?” Ryūji stuttered, wiping his mouth. 

“Giving you a kiss, what does it look like?” Rin asked in a ‘captain obvious’ kind of manner. He shrugged, rising from the water in a whirling funnel just enough so he could sit (did mermaids sit?) on the docks comfortably. “Why? Am I not supposed to express affection to someone I love?” 

“Whoa, whoa!” Ryūji held his hands out defensively. “Love? We just met! I just broke up with my girlfriend! What is wrong with you?” 

“I only want to be honest!” Rin snapped furiously. “Maybe you don’t have to love me back. But I’d gladly leave the ocean for you!” 

Rin’s sapphire eyes darkened, any roguish gleam fleeing his bitter expression as his voice raised an octave or a bit more in a high pitched keen when he spoke. The words were in no way subtle. They were sweet, blatantly evident in the portrayal of Rin’s deeply rooted feelings, and painstakingly emotional. They didn’t necessarily stick out to Ryūji at the time, but _with time_ he’d find just how serious Rin was when he said them. 

“Maybe _you_ didn’t hear me the first time,” Ryūji groused, massaging his temples. “We just met. You can’t fall in love with someone you just met.” 

“How would you know?” Rin inquired in a biting tone. “Haven’t you ever heard of love at first sight? And don’t tell me you haven’t because I’m pretty sure you were more than just talking to me last night.” 

“Just because I think you look good doesn’t mean I love you!” Ryūji wouldn’t deny he had been admiring Rin. Everything about him was exponentially beautiful, even when he was miffed with a scowl painted on his face. "And checking someone out for their looks is not the same as falling in love. It doesn’t work like that.” 

Rin seemed at a loss for words, no argument on the tip of his tongue. Ryūji was right. He wrapped his arms around himself in a hug, chuckling bitterly as he looked down in shame. “Of course,” He whispered morosely. “Of course, it doesn’t work like that. Just goes to show you how little I know about human culture, huh?” Rin chewed the inside of his cheeks and slid back into the ocean. “I better go.” 

Ryūji’s heart panged with guilt. What was this mermaid doing to him? “Wait,” He called out quietly. Rin turned to face Ryūji before he drifted away. “I’ll still see you Sunday, right?” 

“Why do you care?” 

“Look,” Ryūji sighed. “Just because I don’t believe in love, doesn’t mean I don’t like you. I appreciate the gesture, but I’m not trying to find a relationship right now. If it’s any consolation, I still want to be friends.”

“Just friends?”

“I might be willing to try for something later, but for now, yes. Just friends.” 

Rin could live with that. He could understand entirely why Ryūji would resist a romantic relationship, and with Rin’s grasp of the surface, intimacy took many days of leisure time spent together to really develop a relationship. Having had his heart broken, it only made sense. With that in mind, the exorcist and siren parted ways. Ryūji to return home and Rin to see his family once more. 

Rin wove around the orange and yellow coral, pink anemone which was home to a plethora of darting, colorful fish, and through dusky, underwater caves. The deeper Rin went, the darker it became, the more the pressure on his body increased. A pressure he’d been born under, reared under, a pressure he was accustomed to as a guppy. His eyes had long since adjusted to the inky blackness of that fathomless sea until he approached a glowing kingdom. Schools and loners of the Mare went around, explored, learned, and generally, just lived within the city. Rin went with the slope of the deep rocks until he reached the imperial gates. The guards knew him well, as long as he’d been able to swim on his own. He greeted them with a smile which they returned as he went through the gate. 

The intricate, elegant housing and buildings, balconies and pillars, all shades of gleaming gold and shining pearl, where children dashed between the flora playing hide and seek. There was a shortcut directly through the glorious, glowing city. Rin managed to enter the palace, swimming until he bowed on the glimmering floor before his father, who was discussing marriage details with the father of the bride. It didn’t take long for Watatsumi to notice his son. 

“Ah, Rin,” Watsumi’s voice was dark, sonorous, but laced with the compassion only a king could portray. “You’re here, good. Rise.”

Rin obeyed, bringing himself face to face with a Mare that would’ve been in his late twenties to early thirties in human years. Rin liked to think that the only difference between himself and his father were the teal eyes. Rin had received his sapphire, glowing orbs from his mother, everything else he had was a physical trait his father graced him with. Not that Rin was complaining, he’d heard mermaids lusting after his single father simply for his appearances, and that was taking his royalty status out of the picture. 

The merman next to Rin’s father, a scarlet-haired being with locks that tread past his shoulder blades in a seahorse tail, watched carefully. He showed no disapproval in his smile. Mizuchi had been Watatsumi’s closest friend for almost their entire lives, and much to Rin’s chagrin, of course, his daughter would take a fastening to him. Mizuchi seemed like a decent enough Mare, with a violet, glittering tail that seemed to fluctuate shades from purple to indigo to deep blue. That being said, Rin still didn’t want to marry his daughter. 

“I know you enjoy taking trips to the surface, but for the life of me, you need to recall that you’ll be married soon.” At this, Rin bit his lip and tried to hide his downcast expression. _'Right, I’m to be a prisoner soon.'_ “Come now, Mizuchi’s daughter is a lovely young maid, you wouldn’t want to leave her all by herself most of the time, now would you? Oh, what’s with the face? I know marriage seems like incarceration, but really it’s only the start of a brand new adventure. Seréne is beautiful, what’s not to love about her?” 

_'Off the top of my head?’_ Rin thought bitterly. _‘She’s whiny, bratty, can never shut up, and for some reason, I can’t understand, she doesn’t know how to give me my personal space. Do I need to mention her limerence with me or are you going to figure it out on your own?’_

“Nothing,” Rin said instead. His father put an arm around his shoulder, guiding him to an area in the room where Rin could observe everything with ease. “I guess I’m just a little nervous. I mean, I’ve known Seréne ever since we were guppies. Maybe I’m not the right person for her.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Rin,” Mizuchi chided. “You’ll make an excellent mate for Seréne to have. I’ve never met a Mare who’s as well behaved and royally trained as you.”

“Are you sure you aren’t just thinking of Egyn?” Rin meandered over his words quietly, eliciting great laughs from the mermen. 

“Rin, come here,” Watatsumi took Rin by the shoulders, holding one of his hands out in a gesture that told Rin to visualize the room on his wedding day. “Can’t you picture it? The throne room done up in coral and kale, gorgeous lights, pearl rings around you and bride’s tails. Seréne will be a vision adorned in clams and oysters, ribbons threaded through her hair, can’t you picture her? Just like the day I married your mother.” 

Rin’s heart panged with those words, a stone sinking in his churning stomach. He knew his father wasn’t trying to guilt-trip him, he knew that Watatsumi just wanted what was best for him. Rin had merely been told stories of his mother, understanding that she had been the most amazing, most beautiful Mare in existence. She had managed to keep Watatsumi on the tip of his tail fins, always dancing around him in fluid movements and dragging him along on some adventure in the ocean. Her eyes were sapphires like Rin’s, she had hair long; tame, that rolled in rhythm with the currents, and she had a quirky habit of scrubbing her tail with jellyfish twice a day. Watatsumi had never said anything more, he hadn’t even told Rin her name. But the evident pain on Watatsumi’s face as he relived her death was enough to keep Rin from asking more questions. 

“That sounds… incredible, dad,” Rin forced his steady voice. With a deep breath, he continued, separating himself from his father’s grasp and motioning towards his room. “Wow, I can’t believe I’m actually going to be married soon. What, five days from now?”

“Three days.” 

“Three days?” Had time really gone so fast? “Wow, even sooner. I am more than excited for this, I can feel my heart pounding against my chest. Anyway, I really must be going to bed, I am exhausted, did you see how high the moon was? I look forward to the ceremony! Good night!” 

With that, Rin darted from the scene like a clownfish into its anemone home, leaving a slightly bemused and amused Watatsumi and Mizuchi behind. The young mermaid went into his room, closing the door behind him with a relieved sigh. However, instead of finding his bed, he swam for the large window and leaned against on the sill, his view of Atlantis being dimmed down to match the time and send the young ones to sleep. Rin doubted he would rest at all on this calm night, no matter how he tried. So he waited for Atlantis to rest, as the glowing city dimmed itself, as adolescent Mare were ushered into their houses for curfew. 

Somewhere, Seréne was resting quietly, waiting for Mizuchi to return home and kiss her to sleep. Somewhere, Ryūji was greeting his friends and dozing off on his bed far away from Rin. Three days, three days from now and Rin might never see Ryūji again. Rin couldn’t; wouldn’t deny his feelings. For Ryūji, they were as real as Atlantis, as real as merfolk and demons. As real as figments most would deny the existence of. Rin loved every aspect of the exorcist he met on the surface, with his mischievous smile and his trench like eyes, to his rough, teasing laugh and dark voice. The mermaid wouldn’t deny that he was fins over tail in love with Ryūji. 

Rin looked behind him, biting his thumb before singing a low note. “I want adventure in the great wide somewhere, I want it more than I can tell… and for once it might be grand… to have someone understand… I want so much more than they’ve got planned…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, isn't Rin just the greatest at expressing his emotions? This could be solved, but Rin is a chicken. 
> 
> For reference:  
> Seahorse Tail basically is in reference to a ponytail. You know, the hairstyle? But mermaids... give me this.  
> Guppy/guppies is the merfolk term for kids or babies. That's all there is to it. 
> 
> Aight, look. I wasn't planning on posting the second chapter anytime soon. But a lot of people wanted the second chapter so I thought: "Eh, why not?" 
> 
> Don't worry, it gets progressively gayer as the story progresses. (Warning: my pacing is crap)


	3. Of A Stormy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wish that you could build a time machine,  
> So you could see,  
> The things no one can see.  
> Feels like you're standing on the edge,  
> Looking at the stars,  
> And wishing you were them."  
> ~ Just Hold On, Louis Tomlinson feat. Steve Aoki.

_‘I can’t stay here anymore,’_ Rin decided as the sun set on his day away from Ryūji. Spending the whole of it with Seréne had only confirmed that for Rin. The young Mare had thought for a moment that perhaps if he had spent more time with his fiancée, he would see something amazing about her that redirected his feelings. He had been let down, because not only had he fallen more out of love with Seréne, but he’d only fallen deeper in love with Ryūji. _‘I don’t care if I’m being selfish, I have to see Ryūji. I need to be with him. I don’t care if he doesn’t love me, he said he’d be willing to try for my sake.’_

Rin yanked a fabric bag from his treasure chest of goodies. Looking around the room, he searched desperately for any trinkets that may help him when he’s homesick. The first one that came to mind was a necklace Watatsumi had gifted to Rin, one that once belonged to Rin’s late mother. It was nothing more than a short, choker-length piece of seaweed fiber with a gold and silver Seastar as the keystone charm. Rin wrapped it around his neck, then went hunting back through his treasure chest. He managed to track down some rations, which Watatsumi had advised he kept with him at all times in case of an emergency. 

In Rin’s opinion, this counted as an emergency. 

After which, Rin decided he had everything. He didn’t need to check the time or see the moon, he knew it was late enough in the night to steal away. As soon as the city was dimmed, Rin went out his window and tread the water as he did since he was young. He kept low to the floor, swimming quickly, and dodging palace guards to escape curfew. It was one of the few times he had ever broken the rules, and Neptune knows how disappointed Watatsumi would be if he found out just how much Rin had come to loathe Mizuchi’s daughter. He couldn’t face his father or his fiancée’s father and tell them he wasn’t in love with her. He couldn’t bare the thought of their downcast, disappointed expressions, of potentially disowning him, of telling him to be gone from Atlantis. 

Little did he know that running away would only make it that much harder to face his father when Watatsumi went looking for him. 

Rin squeezed through the palace gates just as they closed, a glinting tail clam Seréne clamped onto him during the day spent together, sliding off and drifting to the ground. Rin didn’t hear any guards, so he believed he must’ve slipped by just silently enough to go undetected. Relieved, but not stopping, Rin followed the rocky slope upwards and wriggled his way through a tight crevice that acted as a detour when he needed to get to and from the surface as quickly as possible. He suspected that the only person who was able to follow him would be Seréne, being on the slimmer side and all. Rin felt his scales scrape off, grunting deeply as he pushed his lithe figure through. It was a tight fit from two years ago, but he managed anyway. 

Rin carefully made his way through the cave, popping out the other end through a coral forest. Despite how dark everything had come with the night, Rin had excellent vision that would allow him to see many obstacles in a dusky room. Rin got out the other side and climbed towards the top, only for the impact of a rolling wave to submerge him before he could emerge. Rin powered through the current and popped out on the surface, only to be met with stinging rain, howling wind, and raging waves. The void like ocean came up over Rin unsuspectingly, having the young prince go wide eyes as it slammed into him. The wave carried Rin a bit before the prince regained steady vision. He had to know how to get to the surface, everywhere was far too blue for his liking.

Rin followed the rolling waves, despite being disoriented with a pounding headache and exhaustion wearing his body away. The tides were flowing the direction of the surface. He went along the current, careful not to get sucked into the ocean. Slowly, it seemed the water had begun to grow shallower, but also much darker, almost as black as the night sky. Rin would need to see above the surface and locate the boat dock from where he was. Little did he know, his mistake would cost him dearly. 

The wave carried him like riptide, lifting him up and slamming him back down into a forest of silt and dead seaweed where his body promptly hit a mountain or rocks. His body was bloody and bruised as he drifted, his head buzzing with the migraine of a concussion. He felt nauseous, his eyelids closing haplessly. He could feel his eyes sting, even though he couldn’t cry underwater. Was it so much to ask for to get what he wanted? Couldn’t he be a little selfish sometimes? Images of himself, young and trying to avoid Seréne while she cried for him to come back, Watatsumi scolding Rin, telling him that he had to treat Seréne as he would his own friends. Rin didn’t admit that he didn’t have any really close friends. 

_**“You want to return to Ryūji don’t you?”** _

Rin’s eyes snapped open, listening intently for the silvery, disembodied voice and the question it asked. 

“Yes…” Rin was silent for merely a moment. “Who are you?” 

_**"I have many names…”**_ It was a voice Rin couldn’t identify, but it was high pitched and feminine, with a motherly tone that wrapped Rin in only the warmth his father could provide. _**"Some call me Neptune… other’s refer to me as Poseidon. I respond to Mazu, Suijin, Nāmaka. But I prefer Tiamat.”**_

“Tiamat…” Rin trailed off. “That’s a lovely name. It sounds familiar…” 

The voice laughed, emanating from all around and calming the storm. To Rin, it sounded like the sea bells of his home. Rin could feel a pair of arms wrap around him, despite nothing being there. Almost as if the water had grown limbs to embrace him with. 

_**"Do you miss your love?”**_

“I miss him so much. I just want to be with him.” 

_**"I can give you the ability to be with him forever.”**_

“You can?”

 _ **“I can… no strings attached.”**_

“Then, please… let me return to Ryūji.” 

_**“As you wish.”**_

Rin could feel as the water swirled around, ingraining into every part of his body and manipulating his cells. He clawed at the water, despite Tiamat’s voice instructing him to resist struggling. It wasn’t necessarily painful, but more weird and bodily changing, morphing his body and splitting him in half. Tiamat carried him, gently lying him on a beach in the midst of the dark night. The rain continued pouring, striking him as thunder rolled in the distance, accompanied by flashes of lighting coming beforehand. Rin pushed himself off the soaked, rough sand that no doubt was staining his skin, pulling himself forward with a pained groan. 

_**“Walk, my child,”**_ Tiamat told him. _**“Keep going. There is shelter ahead. Ryūji will find you in time.”**_

“Thank you, Tiamat,” Rin said. He stumbled over the sand, meeting concrete, then grass, then a rustic, wooden shed. He opened the door with a struggle, tripping over the many swimming objects used for recreation. He eventually came against the wall, sliding down until he was comfortable. Part of Rin couldn’t even believe it, he was giddy with ecstasy, an emotion he hadn’t felt in so long he’d almost forgotten what it did to his body. Because despite losing his bag of rations, having been beaten by the storm, shaking with the cold, and trouble getting used to the surface’s frigid oxygen… 

Rin would get to be with Ryūji. 

—

“Suguro!” 

Ryūji heard his voice loud and clear as his close friend approached him in the hallways after school. Despite it being Sunday, Ryūji had been forced to go to a mandatory lesson on presenting exorcism to the school and recruit candidates for exorcism next year. The teenager who called Ryūji was tall, slim, and had the form fitting body of an exorcist, having been trained by the Paladin since he was a mere child. Yukio Fujimoto was an intelligent, resourceful exorcist with leadership instincts to put even the strongest senior exorcists to shame. 

“What’s up, Yukio?” Ryūji asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “And you know you can call me ‘Ryūji,’ right?” 

“That is hardly a concern of mine right now.” By Yukio’s stern tone of voice, Ryūji could suspect something had happened. “I need to speak to you before the Vatican gets involved professionally.” 

“Yeah, alright,” Ryūji shrugged. “What is it?” 

“I was notified by the fisherman down at the boat docks,” Yukio started out, and Ryūji suspected instantly he knew where this was going. He grimaced. “Why have you been meeting with a mermaid?” 

Ryūji sucked in a breath. He couldn’t explain why he’d been meeting with Rin because really, mermaids were tempters. He didn’t know what to expect. Not thinking, he blurted out: “Spur of the moment decision… we’re friends.” 

“Friends, I’m sure,” Yukio said sarcastically. “You realize that demons manipulate? You can’t trust him.” 

“He’s been just as lenient with information as I have, you realize that, right?” 

“He could be lying,”

“And I couldn’t be?” 

That seemed to shut Yukio up real quick. “Fine, but at least let me meet this mermaid. I want to see what he’s like.” 

“We meet at noon today, so I’ll what I can do.” 

“Well, we’ve got fifteen minutes.” Yukio took Ryūji by the arm. “Lead the way.” 

Today was gonna be a long day. Little did Ryūji know that it would be much longer than he suspected with the surprises on the way. 

—

The sky had gone an unruly shade of grey for overcast weather, signifying the storm that had passed the day before. The sunshine was just beyond the horizon, teasing the eager souls of the surface with her pleasure; the clouds shined with her silver lining. There was hardly a breeze, much to the dwellers’ surprise. 

The fisherman that opened the gate for them to pass through to the boat docks made Ryūji uncomfortable. He was an old fellow, weathered by years at sea and time spent fighting with the navy. One of his eyes had been grazed over, as was typical for the retired navy seals who had retired to look after old places with a desperate need to be refurbished in the fairy tales Ryūji had been told as a child. 

“You shouldn’t be conversin’ with mermaids, lad,” He said as the gate squeaked open, the shrill, ugly noise grating against Ryūji’s ears. “There’ll be one at the bottom o’ the sea for ya.” 

“Right,” Ryūji tried not to be annoyed, but it was difficult with an old sea sailor slinging a slew of nautical nonsense his direction. Fortunately, Ryūji had perfected the art of ignoring people, something that had taken immense patience and focus on completing his training for. As Ryūji led Yukio down the dock to the free area where he and Rin had met for the past couple days, he glanced at his watch. The tide was at its lowest—12:00 PM sharp.

“Well, where is this mermaid?” Yukio asked 

“He should be here, it’s low tide.” 

“I don’t see any mermaid, though…” 

“Maybe he saw you and is hiding?” 

“No,” Yukio narrowed his eyes and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Both you and I know that’s not true. We would’ve sensed him if he were here, it’s just a basic skill for an exorcist to feel demonic presences. We’ve both been trained to do so. He’s not here.” 

“But that doesn’t make any sense, he was the one who wanted to meet again.” Ryūji mused over any information he could, remembering words Rin had spoken, the affectionate way Rin had called him his friend. There was more than desperation in Rin’s voice, Ryūji knew that much, there was desire and hope and sometimes… disappointment. This was real, Rin was real, and so were his emotions. Ryūji didn’t dare deny that much. “Maybe something happened?” 

“Perhaps, but we should be glad he’s gone.” 

“Yeah, I suppose.” 

Ryūji couldn’t shake the feeling, although, that Rin had been hurt or endangered—that something terrible had happened. The thoughts of the Mare’s wedding wouldn’t stop swirling around his head. Was it too late? Had Rin already been married off to the maid he didn’t love? The thought terrified Ryūji as he waited. He waited with patient diligence, hoping to Buddha that Rin was safe, but once an hour passed, it became glaringly obvious that Rin wasn’t going to show. 

As Yukio took Ryūji by the sleeves of his coat jacket and forced him to start walking, despite his sorrow, they chatted over the information. They both tread along the beach shore, barefoot, holding their shoes and contemplating as the cool waves came up and washed over their toes. 

“I just don’t understand.” Ryūji looked down shamefacedly, unable to face one of his closest friends. He presumed that it was fine that Rin was gone, that the aching in his heart was irrational; wrong and stupid, really. What else did he expect? “I could’ve sworn he really did want to see me again. It’s not like he’s really taken anything from me, not anything he could manipulate me with.” 

“Sometimes demons will do this, Ryūji…” Yukio trailed off. Sympathetic, he put an arm around Ryūji’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Their height difference wasn’t so large, they were about the same size with a centimeter in between them give or take. “Demons have been known on occasion to meet and gain the pity of exorcists or civilians, then a couple days later they vanish and leave their victim simply broken hearted and yearning for their presence. That’s all.” 

“I figure as much, but his emotions were so real that I…” Ryūji faltered with his words, bringing a hand up to examine it. One of the hands he had used to shove Rin off of him after their kiss. “I really thought he actually cared, that he was sharing his woes with me for an escape, same way I had.” 

“This stuff is unexpected.” Yukio tried. Ryūji didn’t bother to make eye contact. “We never know what demons are like. We were, still are, classmates, we learned of the Great Tempters. This mermaid… he left a larger impact on you than you anticipated. It’s better to just let him g-“ Yukio’s hand suddenly jut out in front of Ryūji, halting both of them in their tracks. Ryūji didn’t need to ask, he saw it. A track of footprints leading up past the beach, indicating that someone had been here during the storm. Even stranger so, they were coming from the ocean as if someone had materialized from the water and went forth to dry land. 

Ryūji crouched down, brushing his fingertips lightly over the tracks. 

“Now that’s a little odd.” He murmured. “Who would’ve been out here during one of the worst storms this coast has seen? No one sane, that’s for sure.”

“Stay close, Ryūji,” Yukio whispered, slipping his shoes on. Neither of them had to say it, they could feel the soothing relaxation of Water Kin presence hanging in the air, wholesome and pure on their tongues as they tasted the available oxygen. There was no mistaking it, Ryūji had grown accustomed to this familiar feeling in a short amount of time. “Your mermaid might be closer than we both originally thought.” 

Ryūji nodded. They stayed close together, quietly passing over the damp sand until they reached the small stretch of pathway between themselves, and a shoddy little shack situated in the dense forestry. The feeling here was stronger, far more noticeable than what they had felt near the shore. They nodded, narrowing their eyes as something thumped against the wall gracelessly. 

“Let’s hope it is who I think it is…” Ryūji muttered. He reached for the handles and threw the doors open, coming face to face with an all too familiar and comforting sight, if he hadn’t been about to attack the exorcist duo with a tennis racket. Yukio already had his colt pistol out and ready to shoot the intruder when Rin and Ryūji made eye contact. 

“Sweet Neptune!” Rin clutched his chest, lowering the racket a bit, but still remaining wary in the face of Yukio’s weapon. “It's you! Ryūji it’s you!” 

“Rin!” Ryūji exclaimed excitedly, a wave of relief washing through him. “You’re here! You’re okay!” 

“No, shark!” Ryūji could only assume that was a curse coming from Rin’s mouth. The boy’s tangle of hair had dried and thoroughly mussed by the wind storm, frizzy and sticking up in several places. His slim body had been powdered in a thick layer of sand and it almost seemed that Rin was… no, that was impossible. Was he standing? “I thought you were that crazy sailor coming back to spear me with a harpoon!” 

“Oh, my God,” Yukio whispered in shock, lowering his weapon once he realized that Rin wasn’t much of a threat. “I don’t believe it. It really is… holy shit.” 

“Rin, it’s actually you,” Ryūji breathed. He thought for a moment that he was happy, only to realize that it was more that the feeling was more than happiness, it was complete, unadulterated rapture at the sight of Rin. The boy dropped the racket, which clattered against the wooden floor noisily. Rin stumbled over the toys and floaties, lacking all the grace of his usual lithe self, finally making a place to stand directly in front of his potential lover. Ryūji could feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment as Rin stood proudly on his own set of legs, naked and shamelessly smiling to show off his new body. “And you’re not wearing any clothes…” 

Rin looked over his changed body, for a moment dwelling on the unfamiliar sights, before looking up again. “Oh, am I supposed to?” 

“Yes, it’s just human social norms,” Ryūji explained as he shrugged out of his coat. Ryūji managed to get Rin clothed in his coat, arms through the sleeves as if he were dressing a small child. “You need to be wearing clothes at all times. Well, for the exception of a shower.” 

“Right, I can get used to this.” Rin bit his lip, standing on his toes to get close to Ryūji’s face, almost nose to nose. “Teach me everything about being human, Ryūji.” 

“Alright, first things first,” Ryūji complied, guiding Rin down the path with a still rather suspicious Yukio tailing them closely. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

——   
Suffice to say, getting cleaned up was much harder than either Ryūji or Rin anticipated, and all Yukio could do was supply towels and try not to keel over laughing while his friend persisted to wash Rin down in the dormitory’s bathtub and keep him from turning into a mermaid again. It was quite apparent that Rin didn’t like sand or being cleaned of it when it had gotten in his hair and down in areas that he quickly found were uncomfortable to the touch. 

“Ow!” Rin screeched indignantly as more soap was applied to his body to scrub off another gritty layer of sea water, grime, and dirt. “Son of a frilled shark! That hurts!” 

“It’s going to, you’re covered in sand!” Ryūji pointed out as he combed his fingers through Rin’s scalp which had been lathered in shampoo. 

“Sand can go get sucked into the undertow and drown for all I care!” Rin shrieked as he attempted to wrestle himself from the bathtub’s clutches, only for Ryūji to shove him back down. 

“You sound like Anakin Skywalker.” 

“Who?” 

“Ah, human entertainment,” Ryūji admitted. He continued scrubbing the sand free of Rin’s body, forcing the Mare to stay put. “Anyway, how are you here? I thought merfolk couldn’t leave the ocean.” 

“Well, usually they can’t,” Rin confessed, biting his lip. He was grateful for the distraction, though. He toyed with the one-time use (oh-so-convenient) bracelet that would keep him from going fish for forty-eight hours, or so Rin had explained. “But this time… Tiamat helped me.” 

“Tiamat?” Ryūji thought the name sounded familiar, but he had been through so many discussions where water deities had been the topic of discussion that he couldn’t identify the culture—he blamed theology. “I’ve never heard that name.” 

“Well, she can also be acknowledged as Poseidon, or Neptune, or even Triton,” Rin explained, huffing and blowing bubbly foam from his cupped hands. “She’s just a water deity, I think Mesopotamian, the first society.” 

Ryūji’s mouth shaped into an O, nodding in contemplation. _'So a Goddess helped him. That’s curious.'_ He reached into the soapy bathtub and grabbed a pitcher, filling it with water. “Close your eyes, you don’t want to get soap in them.” 

Rin obeyed as the water poured over him, hair falling in his face and blinding his vision further. At this point, Ryūji deemed him clean enough for dorm standards, helping Rin out of the bathtub and sitting him down on one of the benches to dry him off. Rin hummed thoughtfully as Ryūji wrapped him in a fluffy robe, drying his hair off with one of the abundance of towels Yukio had provided to make sure that the bathroom stayed spick and span. Once Rin got to his feet, Ryūji led him back to his room in the dorm, where Rin immediately leaped onto Ryūji’s bed, flopping and bouncing awkwardly. 

“So this is where you sleep?” Rin asked, laying spread eagle before turning onto his side to snuggle into the dark blue bed sheets. _'It smells like Ryūji,’_ Rin thought. He silently, giddily immersed himself in the blankets, wiggling his toes and embracing his new humanoid form. “It’s really warm.” 

Ryūji smiled, shaking his head before he walked over to look out the window. “It’s strange, how you’re here.” Rin hummed in agreement, sleepily drifting off without notice. “Touched by a Goddess and now suddenly you walk on land. It seems ridiculous, but I’m willing to believe you.” Ryūji continued gazing out at the dark campus grounds, occasionally his eyes flicking to the luminescent moon as he leaned against the wall. “You know, it’s odd. It wasn’t even yesterday that we just started speaking to each other, yet it still feels like so. It’s surreal, why you’d come to me as an escape.” 

_**“Maybe you don’t have to love me back. But I’d gladly leave the ocean for you!”**_

The memory flashed vividly in Ryūji’s head, making him purse his lips into a thin line if only for a moment. 

“You really do love me, don’t you?” Ryūji growled slightly, jerking around to look at Rin and interrogate him. “You know, you really-“ 

Ryūji cut himself off, his eyes meeting Rin’s delicate, sleeping form. He was still as beautiful as ever, skin like porcelain, eyes fluttered shut peacefully, lips a soft shade of pink that looked oh, so kissable. If Ryūji could get to see Rin’s orbs again, his knew his heart would flutter in his chest like a startled bird in a cage. Sirens were considered Great Tempters for a fundamental reason, and surely Ryūji knew how to combat his inner demons. He’d admit his desires were ludicrous, superfluous. He had an ambition, there was a reason he was an exorcist. His job was to exterminate demons, not fall in love with them. But every time Ryūji looked at Rin, a little part of the sturdy, concrete wall he’d built up since his break up with Izumo had chipped away. 

With a sigh, Ryūji stepped over to Rin in a few short strides. He hooked his arms underneath Rin’s knees and brought the bed sheets out from under him. Ryūji gingerly tucked Rin underneath the comforter, causing him to snuggle deeper into the silken, plush sensations that lulled him to sleep—sensations that couldn’t be replicated in Atlantis. Rin purred, a faint smile pulling his lips up. Ryūji felt his heart thrum against his ribcage, confusing, angry thoughts reverberating through his buzzing mind. 

_‘Why?'_ That question stood out the most as Ryūji dimmed the lights and shut the door. He prepared himself to steal Yukio’s bed for the night since the young exorcist had a night shift mission and wouldn’t be home until the morning. _'Why come to me? Why actually leave the ocean? I want to deny that you love me because my exorcist aptitude dictates so. But why? Why, why? I just bounced off a toxic relationship with Kamiki, I yelled at you after you kissed me, so why are you still in love with me? How did it even come to this?’_

Somewhere, thunder rolled over the dark, cloudy skies once more, the indication of another storm, and Ryūji couldn’t but feel while lying on his back and pondering as he stared at the ceiling, that the King was missing his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided not to add an extra chapter between 2 and 3 (because tbh, I don't know what I'd do there)
> 
> Ryūji thinks he can combat Rin from getting close to his heart, but not even. Nice try. 
> 
> Also, if you guys have some songs suggested for the chapter summaries, please do mention them. I'm a sucker for Chill Beach and Future Bass, so if you find songs like that, then bonus! 
> 
> Remember to leave feedback, lovelies! It's appreciated.   
> Stay savvy.


	4. Saltwater Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I opened my eyes last night  
> And saw you in the low light,  
> Walking down by the bay,  
> On the shore, staring up at the planes  
> That aren't there anymore.  
> I was feeling the night grow old,  
> And you were looking so cold.  
> So like an introvert,  
> I drew my over shirt,  
> Around my arms and began,  
> To shiver violently before  
> You happened to look  
> And see the tunnels all around me."  
> \- Saltwater Room, Owl City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this chapter all that much, I seriously could have done better. Also, earlier update than I thought I would do. Whoops~  
> In this chapter, you get a bit of a look-see into Rin's history with Seréne. Hopefully, this portrays what she was like as a child.
> 
> EDIT: I changed the amount of time between Izumo and Ryuji's break up to his meeting with Rin from a day to a couple weeks.

_Seréne sobbed loudly in a whining tone; it grated against Rin’s fin-like ears as he hid behind one of the castle’s courtyard pillars—the courtyard of which consisted of a soft seagrass bed. The silt there was tough and unweathered, kept in place by the roots of the ground plants. But, never let it be said that running about and playing with spare seaweed ribbons and reef fish was enough entertainment for a rather patronized Rin who only wanted to go back to his room and look through his mother’s old stuff once more._

_“RIIIIIIIN!” Seréne cried, her balled, pudgy little fists coming up to sooth her burning eyes._

_Rin groaned in response, revealing himself. “What do you want, Seréne?”_

_“Rin!” Seréne’s behavior did an immediate one-eighty as she whipped around and tackled him in her iron-like embrace. From sobbing crybaby to relieved damsel, Rin thought he’d puke. “I thought you’d left me forever!”_

_“Get off me, flounder face!” Rin wrenched himself from Seréne’s grip with a scowl._

_“Flounder face?!” Seréne screeched indignantly. She puffed up her cheeks like a pufferfish. “You’re the flounder face!”_

_“Catfish mouth!” Rin retorted as Seréne chased him around, grabbing for the necklace in Rin’s hands._

_“Tuna breath!”_

_“Blob-fish!”_

_“Minnow tail!”_

_“That’s enough!” With a booming shout, Watatsumi appeared, snatching the necklace from Rin’s grasp, eliciting a heartbroken shout from Rin. Mizuchi stayed behind his closest friend, crossing his arms disapprovingly. “If you two can’t learn to share it, then maybe I should confiscate it.”_

_“No!” Rin and Seréne whined in tandem._

_“Dad, give it back, please!” Rin made a grab for the necklace, only to be silenced by Watatsumi’s heated scowl. Rin swallowed uneasily. Watatsumi breathed a deep sigh, his expression softening at the sight of his son, scared and ashamed. He brought himself down to Rin’s level._

_“Rin, do you know why I gave this to you?” Watasumi asked. His voice was steady and compassionate, beckoning Rin to think about the answer. When Rin shrugged, Watasumi could only sigh once more. “I gave it to you so you could have a part of your mother with you. Do you think your mother would like to be contained and kept exclusively to one person?”_

_“But I don’t trust Seréne with it.” Rin sniffled in a juvenile tone, his eyes catching Mizuchi comforting his own daughter in a warm hug._

_“Why?” Watasumi questioned. “I trusted you with it, I trusted you with a part of mom. Are you afraid she’s going to break it? Or do you just want to keep it to yourself?”_

_“It’s special.” Rin looked down solemnly. “It means a lot to me, I don’t just want to give it out for someone to see.”_

_“It’s special to me too, but that didn’t stop me from sharing with you.”_

_When Rin had nothing to say, shamefacedly, apologetically staring instead, Watatsumi pressed the necklace back into the palm of his son’s hand. “Be kind and share your joy with everyone you meet, Rin. There’s barely a difference between a King and Prince, so your job and my job are very much the same. Share your pleasure and wealth and opportunity with those around you. Be generous in your love, and you will find that those you are trying to attract will return that love.”_

——

Rin was gently brought into consciousness by soft shaking and the voice of his love coaxing his eyes open. The sunlight that poured in had him scrunch his face up and make noise that was a mix between a whimper and a hum. Rin tried his best to avoid waking up, opting to fall back asleep when Ryūji’s voice rung out again.

“Hey, come on, Rin,” Ryūji said sweetly. “I need you to be awake. I have to go to school.” 

Rin breathed in, rolled over into supine position, then breathed out. He arched his back, stretching his arms above his head. Rin proceeded to sit up, shivering as the chilled Winter air rolled over his body, causing him to hug himself tightly. When his vision he cleared, he could see Ryūji reaching his hand out, and Rin only tensed for a moment, before relaxing into the feeling of Ryūji cupping Rin’s cheeks. 

“Morning, sleepy head.” Ryūji joked, eliciting a quiet laugh from Rin. 

“I’m glad I woke up,” Rin murmured as Ryūji took him by the hands. “I thought this was all just a dream.” 

“Well, it’s not,” Ryūji reassured him, pushing a set of spare clothes into Rin’s arms—he wouldn’t miss them, they were too small on him anyway. “You’re actually here, and this is real.” 

Ryūji comforted his new companion, having decided that morning that perpetuating Rin to ‘permanent friend status’ (otherwise known as the friend zone) Ryūji figured that over time, Rin might give up. He did not realize just how deep that limerence Rin had for him ran; how determined Rin was to earn that love in return was. “Get dressed, I’m taking you to school with me.” 

Rin tilted his head curiously as he shed the damp robe he had been wearing since last night, figuring out rather quickly, and fortunately without hassle, how boxers and jeans functioned. “School? Why?” 

“Because…” Ryūji trailed off for a moment in thought. “I need to look after you. It’s better than keeping you in the dorm and call it gut instinct that it just seems like a bad idea. And God knows what would happen if to you I let you leave the dorm. You don’t know anything about the surface, imagine what trouble you might run into.” 

“I know more about the surface than you think I do,” Rin scowled as he pulled the black t-shirt over his head, then leaned down to tie his shoes expertly. “I’ve seen the surface up close before, it’s not like coming here is forbidden. We just have to be careful.”

“Maybe so,” Ryūji didn’t bother arguing with Rin, just this once. “But I still want you to be near me, what if someone finds you? That bracelet doesn’t work anymore, and I’d prefer if someone didn’t run screaming ‘it’s a mermaid’ from school grounds. I would like to avoid trouble.” 

“Fair enough,” Rin shrugged, sliding on a jacket. “Okay, lead the way, Ryūji!” 

Ryūji nodded, moving to grab the door handle when a thought struck him. He turned back to Rin and combed his fingers through the thick black locks, mumbling something about bedhead much to Rin’s chagrin. 

——

The corridors were surprisingly dark in Rin’s opinion, and they stretched astonishingly high. The floor to ceiling windows had Rin’s jaw gaping in awe as the outdoor courtyard could be seen to have teenagers running around and kicking a football before school began. The Siren observed in awe as the humans sprinted about, moving their legs and kicking the black and white ball until it reached a goal. Rin didn’t dawdle, however, keeping close to Ryūji and staying within his comfort zone, but still allowing himself to take in every inch of the surface he’d never seen from the sweet ocean shore. It was unfamiliar, bone chilling, but so very thrilling and curiosity-inducing. 

“Alright, I have class for about six hours today.” 

“Six hours?!” Rin's eyes bugged out of his skull like saucers when Ryūji stopped before a door. “You wouldn’t leave me in the dorm, but you’ll have me wait in the hall for six hours?” 

“Because I can sense your presence,” Ryūji explained. “When you’re near me, the air changes, it tastes sweet and smells like the ocean. It’s a basic exorcist ability that allows me to know your approximate distance, give or take a couple meters.” 

“Huh, I didn’t know exorcists had developed that ability. Curious.” Rin mused, contemplating and putting his hand to his chin. “Well, that’s beside the point. What am I supposed to do while you’re gone? Just, stand in the hallway for six hours?”

“That’s the plan.” 

“And you call me a moron.” 

“Look, Rin,” Ryūji groused, massaging his temples. “I want to take you with me, but there’s nowhere for you to just sit in class and go unnoticed, the teachers will keep asking questions. Not to mention that leaving you in the dorm is a bad idea.” Ryūji breathed a deep sigh, his hand on the door knob to his classroom when a thought struck him. “Oh, one more thing.” Ryūji shed his exorcist coat, immediately having Rin slip into it. “Wear this. That way teachers won’t question why you’re in the hallway or mistake you for a student.”

Rin pouted, holding his hands close to his chest as Ryūji went to leave again. 

“Oh, don’t give me that face.” Ryūji chided, holding a hand out to brush some of Rin’s hair to the side again. “Here, how about I leave the door open? You can listen to the teachers give lectures and learn just like I am. Does that sound okay?” 

“Okay,” Rin whispered nervously as he buried his face into the coat that was nearly two sizes too big on him. Ryūji sent him a reassuring smile, then entered the classroom, leaving Rin in his solitude.

The next four hours consisted of Rin listening curiously as the teachers expatriated about their specialized subject, and Rin felt a special curiosity in chemistry when the topic of oceanography came up, and the toxicity of ocean pollution (Rin had never been happier, humans were learning not to throw waste in the ocean!) When the English teacher began speaking, then let the students get to reading personalized books they had to write an essay about, Rin moped like a milksop, leaning against the corridor walls and occasionally pacing to pass the time. Just as Ryūji had said, no teacher stopped to ask if was a student, only assuming that he was an exorcist on patrol and left him alone. For that, Rin was incredibly relieved. 

“Hello there.” 

Rin looked up, meeting the gaze of a small, monk-like boy about his age with a pair of red-framed glasses perched on his small nose. He was wearing an exorcist Cossack, an indication of his status, and despite how petite he was, it fit him snugly. His eyes were an intense, deep shade of brown in contrast to his rather mundane appearance. He held himself in an upright, respectable position but still gave off a civil, calm aura that managed to soothe those he attracted. Rin swallowed, eyes going wide as the young man smiled at him. 

“H-hi…” Rin stumbled over his words, struggling to communicate with the stranger who had approached him. “Who… who are you?” 

“My name is Konekomaru Miwa.” He introduced himself with a friendly wave. “You must be new here, what’s your name?” 

“N-new? Um, well,” 

“Of course, I’ve never seen you around here before, and with those eyes I’d say you must’ve transferred from the European branch, am I correct?” Miwa said. “I can help you around and give you a tour of the school and tell you how patrols function.” 

“Um, actually…” Rin trailed off, biting his lip anxiously. Ryūji hadn’t briefed him on what to do if an exorcist approached him, having mistaken him for a fellow demon hunter. He thought back on all his fifteen years experience as a prince, desperately recalling royal lectures after imperative proverbs from his father’s palace to memory in hopes one of them would bring forth some words of wisdom. One particular term stood out amongst the mental chaos: honesty. “I’m not an exorcist.” 

Miwa tilted his head like a lost puppy, almost as if he didn’t follow the words Rin had just uttered. “Pardon? But you’re wearing an exorcist coat.” 

“I’m borrowing it from a friend,” Rin confessed shamefully. He held a rigid posture, eyes sad and lonely as if he were pleading with the teenager before him. “He gave it to me so I wouldn’t get in trouble with a teacher because I’m not a registered student.”

“Ah, I see.” Miwa hummed and nodded understandingly. “I thought that coat looked familiar. You must be friends with Bon then.” 

“Bon?” Rin asked with wide, bright eyes now indicating a sort of comfortability with Miwa’s friendly presence. 

“I mean Ryūji Suguro.” 

“Oh, Ryūji.” Rin immediately lit up and fell into a tranquil, composed state upon this new information—if this boy was a friend of Ryūji’s, then Rin was sure he could be trusted. “Yeah, I’m friends with him! It’s nice to meet you Konekomaru.” 

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Miwa said in a pleasing manner. “So, what brings you around these parts?’ 

“That’s… kind of a long story,” Rin’s eyes wandered away from Miwa’s questioning gaze. “I’m sure you have patrols to do, so I wouldn’t want to trouble you.” 

“Oh, it’s no problem,” Miwa assured and gestured forward. “You can talk to me while I do my patrols, I was planning on doing Bon’s anyways since he’s always working so much. I figured it’d be nice to give him a little break. Come on, I’ll show you around.” 

“Are you sure it’s okay?” Rin queried, glancing to the classroom door that Ryūji was no doubt situated in. 

“It really isn’t any trouble, please join me, I’d love to have some company.” 

Rin couldn’t help but be comforted, any thought of the distress he might inflict fleeing his mind as he traveled with Konekomaru. There was no doubt, Rin believed, that Konekomaru would be a little jarred by his story, especially when he left no detail omitted. From his Siren heritage and prince status to Tiamat’s blessing and his ability to walk on land, and even that he was prepared and dead set on getting Ryūji to stop bottling up his emotions; to open his heart. Rin fancied the idea of starting a sensual, intimate relationship with Ryūji. Konekomaru thought Rin’s proposal was a little preposterous, but Rin didn’t show any hostility, nor did he appear to desire to impose harm upon his close friend. So Konekomaru decided to let it be. It only seemed better like this, and he knew Ryūji could handle himself. 

The only thing that concerned him wasn’t that Rin might hurt Ryūji, but perhaps the polar opposite. 

——

Ryūji fidgeted in his seat, tapping his fingers repetitively against the desk, then moving onto to tapping his pencil as he continued writing down history facts about Hitler’s reign over Germany but for the love of God, he could hardly focus on any of his work. Everything had been cruising along perfectly until he felt Rin’s presence vanish, because ‘oh, holy shit, he’s gone.’ The one thing Ryūji feared above everything ever since the mermaid swam into his life and rocked it with such force despite how little they’d known each other, was Rin’s inevitable disappearance during a moment that Ryūji couldn’t just up and leave, especially if he was situated in a classroom or exorcist meeting. 

‘Worst time to go wandering off, Rin,’ Ryūji thought. His eyes kept flickering to the clock, his teacher unable to perceive the unease of the situation. The second the bell rang, Ryūji bolted out of there quicker than a jack rabbit under siege of a shotgun, schoolbag hitting his back repetitively, ungracefully. He whirled around multiple times before hurriedly selecting a direction to advance through to search for Rin’s presence. Ryūji veered around multiple corridors, his senses just barely picking up the sweetened air. He veered around one more corner, closer to Rin’s presence when he halted in an empty hall, hearing muted voices whispering to the other. 

“Forgive me if the story seems a little…” 

“Unreal?”

“Yes, I’m sorry,” 

“You don’t have to apologize, it does sound ridiculous.” 

“Rin!” Ryūji didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he’d released it, relief flooding him as he took note of Rin meandering about with a companion. 

“Ryūji!” Rin shrieked enthusiastically and scampered over to the demon hunter’s course. He slammed into Ryūji’s figure, snaking his arm’s around the exorcist’s neck. “Is school over? Can we do something else now? Something fun?” 

“Rin,” Ryūji repeated the merman’s name, pulling the elated creature off of him. He gripped Rin by the wrists, bringing the smaller boy to face him, coercing eye contact between the two. His voice was low, rich, but painstakingly furious. Rin swallowed fearfully, whining and wriggling his hands to escape Ryūji’s snare. “Why did you wander off? Do you know how worried you made me?” 

“Ryūji, I-“ 

“You, what?” Ryūji asked incredulously. “It shouldn’t even have to be said that you should’ve stayed put. Did you forget that I can sense your presence?” 

Rin bit his lip, vision trying to stay anywhere but Ryūji’s glowering disappointed expression. He hadn’t meant to rile Ryūji up, Rin had merely been offered a place to wander with a new comrade and accepted. He hadn’t thought he might irritate Ryūji in such a way, it just didn’t sound like it held much water. Rin’s bottom lip jut out and his wide eyes went watery. Rin could feel remorseful tears threaten to spill over his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry,” Rin mewled pitifully.

“Sorry doesn’t cover it.” 

“Bon, that’s enough!” Miwa, who had been silent until this point, adorned a black scowl that rivaled even Ryūji’s ire. “I had Rin come with me since I was an authority figure. I didn’t like that he was lingering outside your classroom. I needed to do patrols and mind you, I planned on finishing yours tonight.” The glare instantly faded from Ryūji’s face upon processing this new information. Miwa could only chide him like a mother getting after her child. Of course, it was a blatant lie, but Rin would never forget the kindness Konekomaru had shown him by fibbing the truth. “Look at him, Bon, you scared him. He’s supposed to be your friend. I think he deserves an apology.” 

Rin had retreated back into a quiet shell, sniffling and blinking back tears. A deep-rooted sorrow held him to the spot, along with Ryūji’s tight grip on his wrists. Once Ryūji noticed, he immediately let go, opting instead to brush his hands over Rin’s cheeks and gingerly wipe away the tears. 

“Rin…” The mermaid flinched, Ryūji nearly retracting his hands. “Rin, look at me.” Rin’s gaze slowly moved up to meet Ryūji apologetic eyes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you. It’s just… saying this won’t justify my actions, but I was so scared something terrible happened to you, and I… I’m so, so sorry.” 

“I accept your apology,” Rin mumbled, his confidence slowly but surely returning. “I understand. Fear does twisted things to everyone, makes all living creatures commit acts they didn’t formerly believe they were capable of. It forces kings to place bans on harmless frivolities, makes world leaders make horrifying mistakes. We meet fear. We greet the unexpected visitor and listen to what he has to tell us. When fear arrives, something is about to happen. Those are words my mother had said, or so my father has told me.” 

“Thank you,” Ryūji breathed. He raised his arms, pulling Rin into a warm, firm embrace. Rin returned the affectionate action, nuzzling deep into Ryūji's uniform and taking in the rich, masculine scent. Ryūji moved back first to see Miwa’s approving stare. “Konekomaru… thank you for looking after Rin. It means a lot to me.” 

“It’s no problem, Bon,” Miwa smiled. He pivoted with a wave and passed the couple. “Now, if you don’t mind, I must finish those patrols.” 

“Oh, Koneko, you don’t have to do that,” Ryūji called, unaware of his clearly visible hands still on Rin’s lower back. 

“Poppycock,” Miwa said with a meaningless gesture. “Go enjoy a date with your boyfriend.” 

“Wha-“ Ryūji choked out with a horrified expression. “He’s not my boyfriend!” 

Rin looked up at Ryūji with large, curious eyes. “What’s… a boyfriend?” 

All that could be heard was Miwa’s pragmatic evil laugh. 

——

The mall was buzzing about with busy people in the February season, swarming chocolate and candy shoppes, going through expensive gifts, girls with an eager vendetta against others that were after her fancied crush. Every once and a while a mother could be seen dragging a screaming child along. Despite how beautiful the mall must’ve been, from the gleaming grey-white tiles to the glorious colored fountain situated in the center, where music could be heard playing various pop songs from the radio in time with the sprays of water, Rin couldn’t refrain from putting his hands over his ears. 

“Is it always this loud?” He murmured bitterly. 

“Not always, but it’s almost Saint Valentine’s Day, so people are buying gifts for their significant others,” Ryūji explained. Rin didn’t dare ask another question, still shaky from riding the escalator (“The stairs are moving! How is that not weird?!” “Rin, calm down, you’re making a scene.”) and getting used to the overstimulating noises. As soon as Ryūji could, he held his own broad palms over Rin’s ears himself to aid in blocking out the sound. 

After what seemed like hours to Rin of weaving through the busy, crowded spaces, they reached a quieter area of the mall, a spacious clothing department that acted as a store all on its own. Rin could finally breath easy. Everyone was far less active in the store, and the light was softer, less glaringly harsh on the eyes. Ryūji took Rin by the hand and led him to the back of the store where Rin presumed most of the clothing for his size and age would be located. 

“Alright,” Ryūji said, gesturing around him. “There are plenty of clothes to choose from, so let’s get to work. I have enough to bye… three outfits for you.” 

“Are you sure, Ryūji?” Rin asked, scooping up a nearby shirt and nearly gawking at the price. “These all look really expensive.” 

“It’s fine, really,” Ryūji assured him, gingerly taking Rin’s hands away from the shirt. Yikes, that thing was ugly. He guided Rin to a different shirt, a simple red t-shirt without any large logos or decals painted over it. “Don’t worry so much about the price. I have a paying job, so it’s not a big deal. Let’s try these.” 

With a little guidance on what seemed appropriate: a bright t-shirt, a black jacket, and a pair of dark jeans, Ryūji sent Rin off with the clothes to the changing stalls. Fortunately, it hadn’t been much of a struggle, but all Ryūji could do was lean back and sigh, before a flash of dark violet caught his eye. He turned slightly to see the one and only Izumo Kamiki carefully considering the shirts before her. Ryūji didn’t say anything, but it was only a matter of time before she noticed-

“Oh, Ryūji Suguro,” Izumo said. Although her surprise wasn’t obvious, in some sense, Ryūji could still tell it was there. “What are you doing here?” 

“Um, same as you, I guess,” Ryūji shrugged. 

“Buying clothes for the significant other of Saint Valentine’s Day?” Izumo raised a polka-dot eyebrows. “That was fast. It’s barely been a couple weeks.” 

“What?” Ryūji realized his mistake a little too late. Of course, she was buying a gift for Renzō, Izumo was a little too considerate sometimes. “No, that’s not what I meant. I mean, I was just going to… uh...“ 

“Going to what?” Izumo prodded. “Look, are you buying clothes for someone or not?” 

“It’s none of your business.” Ryūji snapped with a scowl. He didn’t dare hold back the harshness in his voice. Izumo wasn’t deserving of any compassion from him. 

“Alright, jeez, no need to get snippy.” 

With that Ryūji just about stomped away, he didn’t want to listen to her snarl at him when she was the one at fault. Their relationship failing had nothing on his part. Sure, he’d been busy what with testing all throughout Winter, and it wasn’t as if Izumo hadn’t been doing the same thing. He had attempted communication, kept his short-fused temper to a minimum when speaking to her, so how was Izumo cheating on Ryūji his fault? Answer: it wasn’t. However, Ryūji had to remember he couldn’t just abandon Rin in the mall to get away from listening to her loving scolding. 

But speak of the devil and he shall appear. Now really wasn’t the best of times for the other to meet. 

“Oh, wow, Ryūji it looks great!” Rin bounded out of the changing rooms gleefully, the outfit fitting his form in just a way that made Ryūji’s cheeks flush a soft pink. “But are there any softer colors. The red’s a little bright and contrasts with the black a little too much for my liking and… Ryūji are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” Ryūji answered. 

“Yeah, you’re not buying clothes for your significant other, I’m sure,” Izumo said snidely. Before Ryūji could say a word, Rin could only stare with wide, bright eyes and query. 

“Ryūji, who’s that?” 

“No one,” Ryūji attempted to leave the situation with Rin in tow. That didn’t work.

“Izumo Kamiki,” She introduced herself, holding a hand out for Rin to shake. Much to his surprise, her soft, warm hand had a firm squeeze. “Ryūji might have mentioned me. We used to be lovers before our break up.” 

Rin’s mouth shaped into an O as he whispered, and rather loudly, to the exorcist next to him. “Is she the girl who cheated on you with your best friend?” 

Ryūji choked, hissing Rin’s name in an embarrassed timbre. Izumo could only burst out laughing. 

“Yep, that’s me,” Izumo chuckled sorrowfully. “But that’s all I am now? The girl who cheated? Not the girl who took you on an adventure?” 

“Not anymore, you aren’t,” Ryūji growled. 

“Well, at least you found a rebound,” Izumo muttered, decisively folding the shirt back up. She’d die of embarrassment if she saw that hideous thing on Renzō. “It’s better than sitting dead-eyed in your room, missing school and listening to crappy old pop songs that we used to like.” 

“Rebound?” Rin echoed the word. For some reason, he didn’t like the sound of that, and Ryūji’s tense body indicated his disdain for the term too. “I’m not a rebound, I’m his mate!” 

“Rin!” Ryūji barked, bringing the mermaid’s attention to him. 

“They’re… kind of the same thing,” Izumo pointed out. 

Ryūji growled again, snagging Rin by the hand to a far more secluded area, unaware that Izumo could still hear them loud and clear. “Rin, you can’t go saying that stuff out loud, especially to exes. We’re not dating, we’re not in a relationship. We talked about this.” 

“But you said-“ 

“I know, I said I was willing to try.” Ryūji sighed, tapping his foot and thinking of a way he could simplify how human society functioned with this information. He brought himself down to eye-level with Rin. “But give me some time to adjust, and you need to adjust as well. You just got here yesterday, dating is the least of our worries. Focus more on settling into the surroundings rather than getting into a romantic relationship. Do you understand?” 

“I think so…” Rin trailed off. “So, does that mean we can’t go on a date?” 

“I never said that.” 

Ryūji was sure to find that a date with the merman Siren guaranteed. A certain headmaster would be sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That quote Rin gave about fear is from a good book duology: Six of Crows and the Crooked Kingdom. 
> 
> "We meet fear. We greet the unexpected visitor and listen to what he has to tell us. When fear arrives, something is about to happen."  
> \- Inej Ghafa, Crooked Kingdom by Leigh Bardugo
> 
> I swear this gets fluffier and gayer, just give it until chapter 5/6. 
> 
> Stay savvy~


	5. My Lover Has Humor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So you say I'm complicated,  
> That I must be outta my mind,  
> But you had me underrated,  
> Rated, rated."  
> ~Confident, Demi Lovato

“Will Ryūji Suguro please come to headmaster's office? Thank you.”

It had barely been a day; one day! What could have possibly gone wrong, Ryūji didn’t know, but he was unnerved in the least, downright terrified at most. Upon being called out of class by the headmaster, something that had never happened in all of his four years of high school, Ryūji dragged Rin with him to the Director of True Cross Academy’s office. Rin brushed his hands along the wood of the door, memorizing the mahogany and eyes drifting to the brass handle. He could feel Ryūji’s rigid posture next to him, and with Rin’s sensitive internal perception, he gingerly took Ryūji by the bicep and squeezed reassuringly.

“It’ll be okay, Ryūji,” Rin whispered. He could feel Ryūji shaking underneath his hold. “You haven’t done anything wrong in the past twenty-four hours, right? It couldn’t be that serious.”

“Yeah,” Ryūji breathed, readjusting the scarf he’d bought from the mall yesterday with a bit of encouragement from Rin. “It should be alright.”

Ryūji raised his hand hesitantly, balled it into a fist and wrapping his knuckles against the door. The sound of ‘enter!’ beckoned Rin and Ryūji ingress. Ryūji swung the door open, Rin still clinging to his arm as he surely came to stand in the headmaster’s office. The man was, in a word—peculiar. He acted offhandedly, had an exquisite sense of decor (in the other words, there were anime and Pokemon figurines every inch of the place you walked), and the color pink, shockingly enough, mixed rather well with mahogany. The man himself was dressed in white silk, he was reclined in a lackadaisical position while he button-mashed a dual screen game console, and shōjō anime openings poured out of his clearly expensive, surround sound speakers.

Overall, everything seemed… innocent.

A startled, relaxed laugh bubbled out of Rin’s churning stomach—he didn’t want to admit it, but he had become skittish the second he’d seen Ryūji’s rather terrified expression. “Oh, thank God, I thought we were gonna die for a minute.”

Ryūji didn’t say anything; he merely swallowed.

“Ah, boys, you’re here.” The headmaster placed his game down, standing rather boisterously to meet the pair. Rin read the gleaming plaque on his desk. ‘Johann Faust V? Isn’t that Samael’s pseudonym?' "It was then that Ryūji noticed another man’s presence in the room. One he’d only ever dream of meeting in person. “Please, don’t mind my comrade, Shirō Fujimoto is a dear friend of mine.”

The man was considerably short in comparison to Faust’s stature, but he was still well built, with broad shoulders. Perched on the bridge of his nose was a pair of tinted, round glasses with strings attached running from the folds and over his ears. His grey hair and smile lines were a sign of his middle age. He wore a priest’s Cossack that draped down over the ankles of his weathered, mandatory combat boots. He was frowning, eyes peering at the duo as if he were analyzing the situation meticulously, cautiously.

The headmaster quickly tore their attention away from him.

“Sir Mephisto Pheles. You and I have met before Mr. Suguro.” Mephisto’s voice was soft and silky like velvet as he introduced himself. Ryūji had to remind himself that this man was a demon. He had a silver tongue which could weave eloquent, intricate words like a basketmaker.

“Now, what a cute little thing you are.” Mephisto vocalized adoringly, turning his attention to Rin. The Siren shivered as Mephisto’s toxic green gaze landed on him. Outwardly he appeared flagrant and outlandish, but internally Rin could tell: this man was as cold and merciless as the Arctic ocean. “I wonder, where on Earth did Suguro pick such a sweet thing like you up?”

Rin didn’t answer.

The headmaster, with lithe movements, returned to his seat as Ryūji muttered something unintelligible under his breath, but according to way Rin could feel his skin tingle and buzz, and how Ryūji was fidgeting with a rosary, he could deduce it was a ‘Hail Mary.' “Now, I’m sure you both are wondering why I called you here. Rest assured, you’re not in trouble.”

Ryūji and Rin breathed a sigh of relief they didn’t know they were holding. But they weren’t quite out of the woods yet.

“Then, why-“

“Yes, I’m getting to that,” Mephisto said, clasping his hands. “You see, we need to have a discussion about Suguro’s little… accessory. What’s your name, boy?”

“My name is Rin, Son of Watatsumi of Atlantis.” The merman’s eyes narrowed condescendingly. “And I’m _not_ an accessory.”

“Ooh, a Siren!” Mephisto sang intriguingly. “I haven’t seen one of those for thirty years now.”

“What do you want?” Rin snarled.

“Right, onto the subject of why you’re both here.” Mephisto mused quietly. “It’s about your living arrangements. I’ve now just become aware that you two have been sharing a two-person dorm, with another exorcist no less.”

“Okay, what about it?” Ryūji started off shakily. “Is something wrong?”

“Yes, see, you can’t do that,” Mephisto said with a contemplating frown. “The administration would certainly have my hide if they discovered an unregistered teenager was staying in the, how to say, ‘student only dormitories.’ All the students are my children and I can’t look after them if I’m not the headmaster.”

“Then what do we do about it?” Ryūji asked. He hadn’t noticed that Rin was clinging onto him tighter, fear of being separated from him evidently portrayed. Just as Rin feared, the next words that came tumbling out of Mephisto’s mouth consisted of his worst nightmare.

“Rin can’t stay with you anymore.”

“No!” Rin squeaked, quick as a darting reef fish to latch onto Ryūji’s person with a white knuckled grip. “You can’t, he’s my mate.”

_"Oh, my God. What did Rin not understand about 'we are not mates?'"_

“Rin, stop that, we’ve talked about this. Multiples times, actually.”

“He can’t take me away from you!” Rin cried, refusing to be coaxed out of his comfort zone no matter how hard Ryūji tried to wrench the Siren off. "There’s no place I’d rather be than with you.”

Ryūji paused for a moment, listening to Rin’s soft, breaking voice. His frail body trembled as genuine, unadulterated apprehension seized him by the throat and limited his words—all he could portray was his profound desire to stay close. ‘He’s genuinely scared of losing me, isn’t he?’

“Sir Pheles,” Ryūji said, grounding himself to hold his position for Rin’s sake. “Is there anyway we can get around the rule; find a way for Rin to stay with me?”

Mephisto hummed with a timbre of denial. “I’m sorry, I wish there was. But I can’t just bypass the rules, even given the circumstances. You two will just have to-“

“If I may, Mephisto,” Fujimoto suddenly interrupted. Until now, the duo had forgotten he was even in the room. “I own some property on the harbor. It’s an old house, but its backyard is the ocean and the people around don’t ask too many questions. They’ve seen some weird shit, so they know better than to question the abnormal. And there’s a net that keeps out marine animals, so you don’t have to worry about jellyfish washing up the beach.”

“A beach house?” Rin’s eyes widened, a grand smile working its way onto his lips. “Ryūji, a beach house!”

“I heard, Rin.” Ryūji swallowed. He wouldn’t deny his overwhelming jubilation, but he couldn’t help the tiny drop of doubt swimming in his sea of emotions. “But, Sir. Are you sure? I mean, that’s your property. We can’t just take it from you.”

“Don’t even worry about it,” Shirō assured them. He moved from his place off the wall to meet the duo face to face. “It’s a place I finally finished paying for. I was planning on using it for retirement, but God knows I’ll die before I get that far with the increase in demonic activity. I wasn’t even planning on using the place for another, what, ten years, twenty years? Either way, even if I live that long, that’s plenty of time for you two to grow up and figure things out for yourselves.”

“Alright, alright. Oh, God,” Ryūji could hardly get over how quickly seems things seemed to be progressing. He had barely spent a mere five days getting to know Rin, and they were already moving in together. They had only kissed once and not even on Ryūji’s accord. It seemed he was going to have to commit defenestration with his plan to friend zone Rin because it wasn’t going to work anymore. “This is happening.”

Rin had no qualms about this. He was far too lost in bliss, daydreams about sharing a domestic life with Ryūji, that he nearly forgot where he was. He snuggled against Ryūji even deeper. humming contentedly. Mephisto cocked his head cutely, admiring the couple that had yet to be.

“My, you both are so adorable,” Mephisto mused. “Alright, if that’s how things are going to play out, then we better start moving your stuff into that house. And if you’re going to be living with each other, you might want to become more acquainted with each other. I can provide you tickets to Mephy Land for a date tonight too~”

“A date?” Rin could feel his heart swell, beating intensely against his ribcage. “We can go out on a date?”

“Of course,” Mephisto stuck his tongue out playfully. “After all, you want to be his mate, no? You have to know him a deeper; you need to have an acute sense of his emotion, and most importantly, you must know how to communicate with each other. It starts with a date.”

“Uh, hang on, Headmaster.” Ryūji swallowed, absently detaching Rin from his arm despite his heartbroken protest. He had to think of an excuse to avoid this, if just for a little bit. “Can that date wait for tomorrow? If I’m going to be living with a Siren, then I would like to know everything I can about them.”

“Well, I suppose I could provide you with a few books on it-“

“Actually, it’d just be easier if I could run down to the archives, Lightning has given me a free pass to check it out whenever I need to,”

“Oh, that’s right…” Mephisto’s lips curled up in a sneer—what a disgusting man Lewin Light was. “Well, I suppose. Sure, but keep in mind there’s a lot to look at. It could take you days to get through it all.”

“I have a photographic memory,” Ryūji assured. Rin cocked his head cutely at merely arm’s length away, as if wondering what on earth Ryūji was talking about. “Just, give me a few hours to find some important things to check out and I’ll go over it as take home research.”

“So basically homework.” Mephisto inferred.

“Not… okay, yeah, homework.”

“Fine, but this can’t be avoided forever Suguro.” Mephisto chided, wagging a finger tauntingly. “This is going to happen eventually.”

Ryūji decided not to ask what Mephisto meant as he took Rin by the hand and led him out of the office. He didn’t feel the need to bother to ask about Mephisto’s words—the headmaster was always a little exuberant in both eloquence and action. Ryūji had long learned from both his superiors and person experience that it was far better to just refrain from questioning such things. Mephisto did technically have a permit that said ‘I can do whatever I want on it.’ No one in the Order could touch him.

——

The hallways of the Order’s Japan branch headquarters were surprisingly dark, but comforting in a way that reminded Rin of home. It had the perfect air quality or moisture level to set him in a state of tranquility, but Rin didn’t mind as the comforting aura embraced him wherever he went. He followed Ryūji down the massive, stretching corridors that seemed to have no ceiling. A couple times they passed by a window, clouded, aquarelle light flooding in from the overcast weather outside. They were halted quickly by another presence.

“Ryūji,” Yukio called. The duo turned to see the young exorcist trotting towards them with urgency.

“Oh, hey, look it’s Yukio!” Rin exclaimed, a wide grin working onto his features.

“Hello, Rin,” Yukio smiled. “How are you?”

“I’m great!” Rin couldn’t help but beam even brighter upon being asked. “I’m going on a date with Ryūji tomorrow!”

“Already?” Yukio asked, the smile fading from his lips a little too quickly for comfort. “But it’s been less than a week.”

“I know,” Ryūji groused, massaging his temples. “But the Headmaster gave us tickets to Mephy Land, so I’m sure you get the picture.”

“I see,” Yukio pursed his lips, clasping his hands in front of him. “Well, is it okay if I pull Rin away from you for a few moments? I’d like to speak to him… alone.”

Ryūji opened his mouth to say otherwise, knowing that Rin would refuse to go anywhere without Ryūji after going with a supposed friend the first time. But a thought struck him—Ryūji trusted Yukio just as much as he trusted Koneko. Maybe this wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

“What do you say, Rin?” Ryūji’s voice was soft and beckoning. “You could get to explore the rest of headquarters and make some new friends while I take out some texts on sirens and mermaids. It could be an enlightening opportunity, get to know more about the surface. Maybe even learn the dos and don’ts of being affiliated with the True Cross Order."

Rin bit his lip, a little uncertain. “Are you sure?”

Ryūji gingerly took Rin by the shoulders, bringing a finger under Rin’s chin to make eye contact. “I’m positive. Everything will be okay.”

As Yukio led Rin away, the young Siren couldn’t help but feel comforted by those words. With a deep breath, gazing back, crestfallen, as Ryūji entered the archive storage, leaving him behind. Yukio took Rin by the shoulder in a comforting gesture.

“Don’t worry, he’ll come back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mephisto will forever and always be a little shit. I'm not kidding, on Tumblr he has two nicknames: "King of Extra" and "Candy Coated Douche Bag." 
> 
> That ain't a joke. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Rin meets Renzō, who turns out to be a horrible influence (why does he have porn manga in his bag, who carries that around?) and Rin goes on a well-deserved date with Ryūji. FINALLY.


	6. I Know What Love Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’ll swim and sail on savage seas  
> with ne'er a fear of drowning.  
> And gladly ride the waves of life  
> if you will marry me."  
> ~For The Dancing and The Dreaming, How To Train Your Dragon 2, John Powell.

“Rin, I promise I’m not going to hurt you,” Yukio said, guiding him down a hall and to a private place to speak—the Japan Branch consultation center. “But I desperately need to ask, for one of my closest friend’s sake… what are your intentions?”

Rin’s expression had gone from solemn and downtrodden to curious, surprised, almost appalled at the thought of being interrogated by another exorcist, the first being Ryūji (“Are you evil?” Rin could only chuckle at the memory.)

“Why do all you exorcists assume I want to kill and maim people?” Rin pouted bitterly, hunching his shoulders and hugging his jacket closer. He had managed to convince Ryūji that he didn’t like the sharp, bright colors, his eyesight being sensitive. He saw the world around him with twice as many receptor cones as a regular human.

Rin finally managed to pick a blue pullover with the words: Mermaid Vocals pasted across the front with a light colored jacket and dark jeans. Rin hadn’t bothered to wear his converse, however, opting to walk around barefoot instead despite Ryūji’s protests.  
There were few times that Rin obeyed Ryūji on the shoes rule: he didn’t have to wear them inside, but you have to wear them outside unless you’re on the beach or another place that merits going bare foot.

“I don’t think you’ll kill or maim someone.” Yukio brought his hands up in defense. Rin’s expression was what someone in the yukaza would describe as ‘calling your bullshit.’ “It’s my job as an exorcist. I need to have a proper foothold on where to stand if things get ugly. I just need to know if I should be worried about you or Ryūji.”

Rin didn’t say anything, still contemplating between snapping back or cooperating. He sighed, eyes staring down at his small, dainty toes as he walked.

“I assure you, it’s nothing personal. Just be truthful, I’ll believe what you have to say.”

“All I want…” Rin began unsteadily. He lifted his head to see Yukio once more. “All I want is to spend the rest of my life with Ryūji. He said he’d be willing to give me a chance, so I’ll take that chance. I want to stay with him.”

“Yo what?”

Yukio and Rin paused their conversation, their regard averting to a pink haired young man with a roguish smile and twinkling eyes. He was a healthy slim, tall, but Rin didn’t think he would ever be impressed (Ryūji beat pinkie in the height category, he’d forever be the holder of Rin’s fragile heart.) “With Bon? Hot damn, I didn’t know he was in ta' guys.”

“Renzō Shima,” Yukio greeted with a smile. “What brings you around here?”

“I’m just gettin’ back from a mission.”

“Are you now?” Yukio asked. “It must not have been very difficult if that’s the case. You don’t look like you’ve broken a sweat.”

“Yeah, Yamantaka wasn’t allowed out… and neither was I.” Shima chuckled. “Makes sense, the Vatican still doesn’t trust me after that whole… incident.”  
“They’d be crazy to.”

“Aw, Yukio, you wound me.” Shima stopped for a moment, his eyes landing on Rin. “So you’re the guy who’s crushin’ hardcore on Bon?”

“C-crush?” Rin’s eyes were wide. He placed his chin in his hand, processing the new vocabulary word.

“Yeah, you know, you fancy him?” Renzō tried a different word. Much to his shock, Rin didn’t know the definition of that one either. “No? You wanna bang him? Puppy love? Jeezum, you’re innocent.”

“He’s not innocent, Shima,” Yukio scolded. He absently put an arm around Rin’s waist, and Rin wondered if it was a human social concept as Ryūji had done something similar when a popular girl had taken a liking to him during lunch. If it were possible, Rin would’ve said Ryūji was jealous. “He’s a Siren, a merman. He’s never been on the surface.”

“So… innocent?” Renzō repeated with a ‘don’t doubt me, I’m right’ manner. “What I mean to say is that you like him, like, passionate love. You want to be in a romantic relationship with him.”

Rin’s mouth shaped into an O and suddenly he understood. He followed it up with: “That’s right.”

“Well, I’d be careful with him, little buddy,” Renzō grinned wickedly, a cutting edge to his voice. “Bon just got off a rough break up, so give him some time to adjust.”

“Says the person who cheated with his former girlfriend,” Rin bit back audaciously. He frowned, his face contorting into a snarl. Of course, he’d be a little vindictive to the people that hurt his love, why wouldn’t he? Even though Rin was a pacifist in most cases, he wasn’t about to let those who had caused pain and aguish for mere selfish, petulant indulgence get away scot free. He was sure Ryūji wouldn’t mind either.

Yukio snorted, bringing a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter. Renzō made an incredulous face, falsely placing a hand over his chest with a feigned, heartbroken frown. He made a noise between a squawk and an indignant gasp.

“What?” He shouted childishly. He was well aware of his impudent actions. “Me? I- oh, who am I kidding, I did! I’m guilty! I deserve to be punished!”

“I’m sure Izumo wouldn’t mind inflicting so, you’d like it too.” Yukio jabbed, eliciting amused chortling from Renzō. The both of them laughed impishly, one refraining from picturing Izumo as the top in bondage play while the other didn’t bother to block out the filthy fantasy. Rin cocked his head, raising an eyebrow. His confusion didn’t go unnoticed by Renzō.

“Oh, you poor, poor thing.” He mewled pityingly. “You probably don’t understand a word of what we’re saying, do ya?”

“Why… would you want punishment?” Rin’s eyes popped like saucers. He’d been punished by Watatsumi a couple times for bad behavior, it was a basic discipline for someone of royal lineage. And according to his experience, the cute, little old mermaid that every guppy would go to and listen to stories of the surface, for she had walked on land herself once too, was far less lenient than Rin’s own father. “That sounds awful.”

“Hoo boy, we’ve got a lot to teach you.”

Rin, for some odd reason he couldn’t understand, didn't like the tone of voice Renzō had used when uttering that statement. His worries were soon confirmed when not ten minutes later, he was seated in one of the lobbies in the consultation center, around the children’s play area no less, with an erotic, R18 magazine being shoved in his face. He gawked at the pornographic images, eyes going even wider than before if it were possible. The blushing faces, the long tongues, the exposed skin, the revealing clothing (sometimes there was none at all), the whips and chains, the vanilla and simple, the arousing positions of all sexes, it all sent a churning feeling into Rin's body, making his cheeks flush cherry red and igniting a thrilling fire in his stomach.

“See anything you like?” Renzō quipped mischievously.

“H-humans receive pleasure from this?” Before Rin knew it the magazine was being ripped from his hands as Yukio growled furiously.

“Give me that! That is not how you educate someone on sexual intimacy.” Yukio proceeded to roll the magazine up and smack Renzō upside the head with it. He then forced the magazine into Renzō’s hands in a pushy manner. “Put that away before someone sees it! We’re in a child’s play zone! You should know better! Where did you even find that?”

Renzō cackled raucously over his own sinful nature, shoving the book into his satchel. “You talk to people, you go through with bribery, do some shady things. Ero King is my favorite, the work his harder but it’s worth it.”

“Should I ask the name of your dealer, or is that classified?” Yukio folded his arms, a disapproving look on his face.

“Classified.” Renzō stuck out his tongue and winked. “If I told you, my main supply would get cutoff. I’m not about to starve myself.”

“Absolutely disgusting.” Yukio snapped. He took Rin by the hand, pulling him to his feet and guiding him to the door while Renzō looked on shamelessly. When Yukio was sure he was completely alone with Rin, he brought his arm around the mermaid in a comforting gesture once more. “I’m sorry you had to witness that, Rin. Renzō finds it difficult to know his limits sometimes, especially when it comes to new people. I’m sure once he sees just how virtuous you are, he won’t bother you so much.”

“I didn’t even realize humans… took pleasure from such activities.” ‘Rin’s voice was laced with uncertainty as he spoke. “I don’t even think I understand it all that well.”

“Then let’s fix that,” Yukio smiled assuringly, reaching to his belt and pushing a smart phone into the palm of Rin’s hand. “This is a cell phone, we use it for quick and reliable communication. It’s automatically connected to my primary phone, so you can use this one if you need to contact me. If you have any question at all, don’t hesitate to ask. I’ll answer anything you have to say. I’m training to be a doctor anyway, so it’s important that I know. In the meantime, you can ask me face to face while we still have the chance.”

Rin was at peace in Yukio’s presence, and somehow it seemed the exorcist had taken to believing that Rin was harmless for the most part. Just as Yukio showed Rin how to operate the phone and any basic actions for calling, texting, and the settings, Rin couldn’t help but relax into this new routine. He could somehow foresee that he and Yukio would get along perfectly.  
——  
Rin writhed in his sleep that night, biting his lip, face turning a shade of scarlet, visible even in the dark. He twisted and turned, pulling the sheets and blanketing with him. Rin could feel the sensations through his dream. Broad hands on hips, sweat pouring over every pore, hot, silky voices whispering in his ear. He arched his back with a sharp gasp, eyes shooting open as he roused himself from slumber. He breathed heavily, sweeping the room and relieved to find that it was merely a dream. ‘I’ve never dreamt of something like this before.’ Rin’s brow creased as he shamefully buried his hands in the covers.

He could only thank the Goddess Tiamat that Ryūji was a heavy sleeper.

Mortified, Rin swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, deciding to peel his wet, soppy pajama pants from his body and lay them in a clothes pile that had slowly been accumulating by the door since Rin’s arrival on the surface. He also decided to remove his underwear as well, tracking down a clean pair of sweats to adorn. Once he had, he turned to snatch his phone off the desk and exit to the hall outside. It was inexplicably the dark and the phone’s harsh light was especially searing on Rin’s eyes, however, he managed to work his way through the glow and press down on the call button. Rin held the phone up to his ear, silently praying that his friend would pick up.

Yukio had opted to stay at his father’s monastery until Ryūji and Rin had moved out, only bothered slightly that Rin had hijacked his bed.

The phone softly rang three times in Rin’s ear before the resounding click made Rin sigh in relief.

“Hello?” Yukio’s voice answered on the other end.

“Yukio…” Rin whispered, clutching the phone close.

“Rin? Is that you?” Yukio questioned from the other end. Even through a phone, Yukio got the sensation that Rin didn’t feel safe. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“S-something happened.” Rin choked out quietly. “I don’t really know how to describe it, but… can you come here… and help me? Please?”

There was a slight pause on the other end before Rin heard the solace of Yukio’s answer. “I’ll be over in a few minutes.”

Yukio was true to his words. He walked through the door moments later and brought Rin to the kitchen. It was rather early in the morning, the sun hadn’t even began to kiss the sky, the stars still twinkled against the darkness, but Yukio had dropped everything, his work, his potential sleep, his needs, and came to Rin’s rescue when he needed it. He even showed Rin how to make warm vanilla milk with a dash of cinnamon, ginger, and sake leaves. Yukio had said it was a recipe his mate had taught him how to make.

Once Rin had finally calmed down, the duo now situated with a hot, relaxing drink, the mermaid began to explain. He had mentioned his pants getting wet and sticky, so Yukio had naturally assumed that Rin had soiled himself in his sleep, not that he was about to judge, Rin was akin to a child in a world he didn’t know. But upon further elaboration, Yukio was able to put into perspective the events that transpired.

“Oh, Rin, you had a wet dream.” Yukio said sympathetically. Rin didn’t need to ask for Yukio to embellish on that, the doctor in training had it down in a moment. Yukio carefully explained in detail the concept of romantic and sexual arousal, how being exposed to certain stimuli can kindle bodily processes, and the actual procedure of sexual intercourse, even going so far as to explain the different types and the consent laws behind it. Rin hung onto every word carefully, occasionally sipping from his mug to soothe his body. “What you experienced is nothing to be ashamed of. Every adolescent and adult with a male body has experienced this before, it’s more uncommon in female bodies, but it happens.”

To say the least, Rin had been cured of his burning curiosity and humiliation. Yukio had made it easy to talk about, not at all embarrassing. It put Rin at ease to know that he shouldn’t be scared, that human bodies had natural processes that differed, shockingly enough, from most other species.

“Still, it’s odd.” Rin contemplated thoughtfully. “Humans take pleasure from reproductive activities. Merfolk, or any marine life that I can think of… don’t. Humans are so weird.”

“I suppose we are.” Yukio chuckled, yawning afterwards. “Anyway, Rin, there was an important question I wanted to ask you. It’s about Ryūji and your… marriage, if that’s okay.”

“Sure thing, shoot.”

“How do you know you love him?” Yukio inquired. “How do you this isn’t some… temporary infatuation you’ve gained in order to avoid getting married? How do you know it won’t wear away?”

Rin thought cautiously, pondering and humming for answer to that.

“Because…” He said after a while. “Because I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. I’ve never felt my heart beat so… ardently… when I’m with friends or family, so… it had to be love, right?”

“I suppose,” Yukio answered. “But love is just a social concept. How do you know love even exists?”

“I know it exists,” Rin smiled nostalgically. Memories came flooding back of when he first witnessed it, of when he’d seen it between a couple upset lovers, of when he realized that he didn’t feel the same way that Seréne may have felt for him. He leaned forward with a grin on his face to tell his tale. “Because I’ve seen it before.”  
\--  
 **Februrary 16th, 2016  
Wednesday - 3:15 PM**

“Date!” Rin shrieked enthusiatically, bounding around the room in his date night casual outfit. He leaped onto Ryūji, who was straightening out his black flannel, causing a bit of instability. “Date! We’re going on a date! We’re going out! Ryūji, I’m so excited! I can’t wait!”

“Jeez, Rin, calm down!” Ryūji removed Rin’s arms from around his neck and chest. He took Rin by the hands, pulling him close. “Everything is fine, you don’t need to get so riled up. It’s just date.”

“But it’s my first date ever!” Rin bounced on the tip of his toes, agreeing this once to wear shoes so Ryūji didn’t have an aneurysm. He puckered his lips in a kissy face, as if begging Ryūji to lean down and indulge him. “And any outing with Seréne doesn’t count, because it wasn’t filled with mutual attraction.”

“This isn’t necessarily filled with mutual attraction, either,” Ryūji pointed out.

“But it will be~” Rin sang in that sweet, melodic voice he had that made Ryūji’s heart flutter. ‘It’s just physical attraction,’ he lied to himself. “How can you not be excited?!”

“I am excited,” Ryūji said. “I’m just doing a better job at hiding it.”

Rin followed Ryūji like a lost puppy, aflutter with love and likeness. Ryūji had decided on taking the scenic route, past the stone cemetery and through a forest path where they emerged to find the massive amusement park, emitting corny music and elated joy. Ryūji, unknowingly, held onto an ecstatic Rin’s hand up until the entrance where Ryūji revealed his student ID and a ticket for Rin. The guard nodded, allowed the duo ingress. Rin sprinted forward, Ryūji on his heels as his soon to be mate looked about.

“This isn’t too grating on your ears, is it?”

“No, it’s just fine,” Rin assured. He glanced around a bit before pointing at the spinning swing ride. “That one! Let’s go on that one first!”

“Alright, alright, slow down.” Ryūji helped guide Rin about the park until they approached the line. Ryūji promptly pulled out a couple of Time Skip Tickets that Mephisto had so graciously given him (“The cute little thing is too irresistible, and we wouldn’t want to ruin his first date by having to wait in line, would we?”) Rin picked a seat next to Ryūji, letting centrifugal force carry him around multiple times while a tune he’d never heard—a pop song, Ryūji had called it—came over the speakers.

Rin seemed to contain the knack of a thrill seeker, easily singling out all the intense rides that Ryūji suspected for a he’d never get to experience. Thank Buddha Rin seemed to enjoy the gut wrenching sensations of the Pirate Ship, the rollercoasters, and the sky drop attractions. He thought otherwise it’d be rather boring. They had rode nearly half the rides of the park by the time the sun had begun to set, which prompted Ryūji to reign Rin back and direct him to the games. Ryūji won Rin a giant plush orca at the Cork Gun Shoot, which Rin swore he’d never let go of. By the time it was really beginning to get late, Rin picked the ferris wheel as the final ride.

“As you wish,” Ryūji had whispered while Rin leaned on his shoulder and drifted lazily along next to him. The ride operator guided them to the car, which raised them and halted at the top. A shrill whistle pierced the air, jolting Rin awake as the shrieking was shortly followed after by an explosion of fireworks. Rin gawked, his jaw dropped in awe as the colors illuminated the navy blue sky. For a moment, Rin managed to calm down, before sharing a meaningful look with Ryūji.

“Ryūji…” Rin trailed off quietly. “You said you’d be willing to try to date. If you really mean that, then this date counts as mutual affection, right? Please, give me the chance to prove that I can be a fine lover, give me the chance to stay with you. I can show you that it’s okay to wait short amounts of time to start dating again, I can show you that I’m worthy. Won’t you… give me the chance?”

“Of course, I-“

“Then no words should be needed,” Rin brought himself up to match Ryūji’s height, hot air blowing onto Ryūji’s face. Damn, Ryūji could not resist any longer. He brought one of his hands up to the back of Rin’s head, closing the distance between them. The kiss was warm, chaste, but passionate like Ryūji had never felt before. It sparked a fire in his belly as he placed his other hand on Rin’s hip. The mermaid gasped at the sensation, threading his fingers through Ryūji inexplicably soft hair before resting over the exorcist’s shoulders.

Tonight would be filled with celebratory goodness, a love blooming between two unlikely lovers. For once, Ryūji didn’t think about his godawful breakup with Izumo. For once, Rin didn’t worry about what must be brewing in the ocean. For once, while it seemed the world wasn't spinning, not a single intervention could disrupt the peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so... Shima's kind of a perv. Pay attention to these next few chapters, because everything said or brought up will have some kind of significance later. 
> 
> Knowledge Whale here to educate you!  
> The yakuza is in reference to the Japanese mafia. I think you get the point.   
> The mermaids I create have twice as many receptor cones in their eyes, so they see twice as many colors as a regular human. Kind of like a mantis shrimp, but less... powerful, I suppose. 
> 
> Next chapter: We'll find Watatsumi wondering where the hell his son went and you'll be introduced to Egyn. Rin and Ryuji get a little gayer, too! lol.


	7. Corona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You got two black eyes from loving too hard,  
> And a black car that matches your blackest soul.  
> I wouldn't change ya.  
> Wouldn't ever try to make you leave, no.  
> Oh, the neon coast was your sign,  
> And the Midwest wind with Pisces rising.  
> I wouldn't change ya.  
> Wouldn't ever try to make you leave, no."  
> ~LA Devotee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do yall like Panic! At The Disco? I like Panic! At the Disco, fun band, I love their music. Especially Death of a Bachelor and LA Devotee. 
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to come in here and apologize for taking a long time to update. I'll be going to California tonight (yay, home sweet home~), so hopefully, Google Docs will be kind to me while I write in the car. I now have 9 chapter total written, but chapter 10 is kicking my ass. Hence why these next few chapters will mostly be short and fluffy and won't the repel the plot that much. And to the reviewer who wondered, yes, I do take writing this couple even gayer as a challenge.

The glimmering, golden crown sat upon a perch. No one to wear it and no one to see it as it was locked away. It seemed like a sad and lonely artifact. King Watatsumi knew it was, but his thoughts were elsewhere and his heart beat to the tune of a melancholic drum. He had been furious the day before, seeing Rin’s room ransacked, the rations gone, the ever important necklace Rin held near and dear to him as if it would break if anyone else touched it: missing. Rin was such a gentle and capable young man, but something didn’t seem right about how Rin left his quarters—Rin was a bit of a neat freak. He didn’t let any of the servants clean his room or make his bed and he never held onto any unnecessary clutter.  
This meant one thing to King Watatsumi: Rin had been abducted.

So for Watasumi to say he was alarmed was an understatement—he felt a flurry of emotions. Wrath, for the one who stole his son. Sorrow, appall, self-loathing for how quickly the event transpired; how he wasn’t there to save his youngest child. Horror, anxiety, when intrusive thoughts of Rin’s safety entered his mind. There was too much of a tangle swimming in his heart for it to be healthy. And no matter how hard Watatsumi tried to focus on finding his son, too many memories forced their way through his skull. Rin’s pearly smile, bright and wide eyes, ringing laughter corresponding with the Queen… too much, it was too much. 

Watasumi hadn’t thought of his late spouse for a while now. To think that Rin had reminded him so much of the powerful mermaid’s presence, he hadn’t even noticed his emptiness had been filled by the young prince. How pitiful was he?

“Father!"

A young merman, elder than Rin but younger than Watatsumi, hurried into the throne room where Watatsumi subsided and bowed respectfully on the floor. He had flowing, black hair and the scales of his tail sparkled navy blue, fluctuating between that the color sapphire. It was adorned with many fins and pearls. A simple crown of ivory was perched snugly upon the merman's head. He was lithely built, flexible, but still had an aura around him that rivaled Watatsumi himself.

“Egyn, rise.” The young man came to make eye contact once the king uttered the order.

“Father, I have reached word of Rin’s disappearance.” Egyn had never witnessed his own father in such a state of distraught and vice versa. Rin was incredibly special to the both of them. “Is there anything I can do to help bring him home?”  
“Shouldn’t you be running the West Kingdom?” The King inquired of his son. “Why abandon it in dire straights for the sake of your brother?”

“Worry not, father,” Egyn assured deeply. “My kingdom rests peacefully in the hands of my Queen Lamia. There is nothing to fear for its state, Lamia is a capable ruler.”

“I suspect so,” Watatsumi spoke approvingly. “So be it, if there is anything you can do, anything at all to find our youngest prince, please contribute and share your information.”

“For my youngest brother,” Egyn swore in an earnest timbre of dedication. “I would even swim upstream.”

To swim upstream was a sign of banishment, shame, and belittlement. To be sent there was a fate worse than death, and Egyn was more than willing to bear that burden.  
——

Ryūji groused in exhaustion, massaging his temples for the nth time that day. All the time in the world to pour over the texts he’d rented from the library and half of them were written in ancient demon, chicken scratch. Not even Rin could translate for him, a horrifying revelation because Rin was supposed to be born with the Gift of Tongues. What a helpful Siren he turned out to be.

The house Shirō had gifted the duo was a medium sized two-story living space. The ground floor had the entry, the living room, and a guest bedroom, while the top floor contained the main bedroom and had the view of the ocean with floor to ceiling windows right next to the kitchen—the vision was a gorgeous view of a personal stretch of beach, embraced in a small, lush forest on both ends, a small pier stretched out about fifteen meters. The house itself was secluded, the walks to the surrounding neighbors were little ways longer, but they were near as hidden away as the place they bided their time itself.

Upon actually seeing the house up close, Ryūji had a vehement argument insisting that he couldn’t stay there with Rin. They were accepting far too many gifts and everything was coming too easily, that there should’ve been at least some struggle getting around and adapting to the new surroundings, to which Fujimoto responded:

“Sometimes there isn’t.” He had a broad smile on his face as he placed his hands upon his hips. “Sometimes things will come easy and you’ll receive blessings you think you don’t deserve. But I say it’s much better to just accept what you can get and use to prepare yourself for what comes next. Fortune isn’t a burden, boy, it’s there for a reason. Just because you’ve had good luck right now doesn’t mean trials and tribulation won’t come later. Take what you can get while you get it before I kick you out.”

Ryūji then declared he could adapt and sure enough he’d begun to. It was a nice place to live, but everything was so white. Clean, perfect walls with no cracks or peeling paint; practically new. The couple had agreed they wanted to hang up some pictures, move in some contrasting furniture, maybe, with permission from Fujimoto to paint a wall mural or something of the sort. However, if there was one thing Rin had shown some usefulness for, it was that he was a bit of a neat freak.

“That’s supposed to be my job!” Ryūji had claimed. Rin would have none of it. He spent about two hours cleaning all the windows because they were ‘smudged.’ If they weren’t sparkly clean before, then Ryūji certainly believed they were now. But where on earth Rin learned to use a vacuum for the carpeted floors was a mystery. Because of Rin’s habit to always need to be doing something, Ryūji thought he’d teach him how to cook some easy meals and baked goods, while Yukio taught him to get access to the internet so Rin could look at videos and determine new cooking recipes. It took less than three days before Rin was able to make yakisoba and sashimi with the skill that rivaled a professional chef.

Somehow, nothing was wrong and yet both the mermaid and the exorcist were stressed. It seemed as if there was an approaching storm, a tension that neither of them could put their fingers on. But once one of them had figured out how awful the stress felt, it became their job to try to relieve it. So with Ryūji sitting on the thick, bushy carpet in the family room on the second floor, one leg brought up while the other lied in half criss-cross position, with ancient and modern texts sprawled over the floor, Rin decided it was time he brought the attention away from the straining research.

The young merman lithely, smoothly brought his arms over Ryūji’s shoulders, embracing him from behind. “Ryūji~” Rin sang.

The exorcist had to refrain from gasping sharply at just the sound of Rin’s voice and the feeling of the Siren’s body against his. Perhaps it was a demon thing that made Ryūji shiver in anticipation, or maybe it was just that Rin, despite having no experience, was just that good at being romantic. Either way, Ryūji was far too lost in Rin’s little acts of affection to really notice how smitten he was.

“Hey, babe, what’s up?” Rin wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he enjoyed the little human-esque nicknames Ryūji had started using on him. They were far better than listening to 'Koi fish' or 'my precious pearl.' The Siren language tasted sweet, but human words left an addictive flavor on Rin’s tongue.

“You seem anxious,” Rin said in that charming little voice of his. “Maybe you should take a break?”

“I can’t, babe,” Ryūji replied. Rin puckered his lips a pout, then using his gentle fingers, he turned Ryūji’s head to meet him in a kiss. Ryūji hummed into the warm sensation. God, Rin could live for the petite ʘ noise that came directly after a kiss with his beloved. Something about it was just so satisfying, knowing he’d completed an intimate action.

“Ryūji,” Rin spoke in a slightly more solemn voice, half-lidded eyes glazed over that submerged Ryūji in an infinite, swirling ocean. He was paying attention now. “I know it’s not just these study texts and homework, you could’ve asked me if there’s a question you needed answered. Is there something else on your mind?”

Ryūji was reluctant at first to say it out loud, but he finally caved to Rin’s sultry tone.

“Yeah, I was just thinking about moving the rest of my stuff from home to back here.” Ryūji grimaced. The anxiety of his seeing his family again overcoming him. It was a two hour trip to Kyoto by train, Buddha knew that it wasn’t really worth it. But for Rin, he wanted to have everything here so it actually felt like a home. “I’m not sure I’m ready to see my parents again. Things are just… a little too awkward with them."

Rin frowned—parents had been the last thing on his mind ever since he left. Every time the thought proceeded to penetrate his mental defenses, he shut it down. He wouldn’t be missed, he was sure of it. He had tried so hard to forget about it all, push the impending consequences of his stupid stunt away. It could wait, surely they wouldn’t come back to haunt him so soon. Rin took a deep breath.

“Parents can be a bit… rocky, with their children. This happens sometimes,” Rin explained. He’d been in Ryūji’s position before but on a more subtle, unnoticeable level. “But only do what makes you comfortable. If it’s threatening to your emotional health, you need to avoid what would cause it.”

“That’s kind of bad advice.”

“How so?”

“Because I plan to make up with my family,” Ryūji admitted. It didn’t need to be said, whether or not he told Rin was irrelevant. He just had to plan the perfect date. “I know my parents want what’s best for me and sometimes my wants don’t always correspond with theirs. But they’re trying and I’m willing to cooperate. When the time is right, anyway.”

Rin pursed his lips. If this was a sign from Tiamat to return to Atlantis, it wasn’t going to happen.  
——

Egyn scrutinized the surroundings around him, following the rocky slope until he reached the narrow crevice—no way could he fit through there physically. But Rin certainly could, and another hideous species his kingdom had recently gone to war with would be capable of it too. If it was any indication of the shredded, sparkling scales on the rocks. Egyn absently attributed his body chemistry to H2O and slipped through the crevice. He emerged on the other side, following the demon instinct he’d grown so accustomed to, the one that allowed him to follow Rin’s ‘scent’ per se.

It didn’t get him far before Rin’s tracks simply vanished.  
——

**Kyoto - (18:18) 6:18 PM**  
“Rin, sit still,” Ryūji instructed the jumpy Siren. Rin seemed to have no qualms about doing the exact opposite, evoking surprised laughter from Ryūji and a head shake. “You’re gonna tip the motorcycle over.”

It’s as they say, try everything or you’re never truly going to live. Rin, no doubt, wanted to live his life to the fullest, and the way to do that was to see and do everything. So when Ryūji offered to take him on a motorcycle ride, Rin couldn’t resist. However, Rin had gotten rather jumpy about it, trying to get on first with a desperation to be taught how to drive it. Ryūji had immediately shut down the idea, but prying Rin off the motorcycle was harder than expected.

“I’m driving, Rin,” Ryūji would have none of Rin being reckless this time around. “Get used to it.”

“Pffft, fiiiiine,” Rin grumbled. He sat on the back part of the motorbike while Ryūji climbed on in front of him, roughly pushing a helmet down onto Rin’s head as he adorned his own. “Wrap your arms around my waist,” Ryūji instructed. Rin obeyed without question. “Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Rin muttered. Ryūji took that as an okay, started his bike, which roared deafeningly (Rin was thankful he had a helmet on to block out the noise). The bike jolted forward as Rin clung to Ryūji in terror before the bike was finally traveling at a steady pace. The trip from Kyoto to Tokyo would be about four hours on bike, so it would be well into the night by the time they reached got back to the house they were staying at.

The bike had reached the route Ryūji planned to take, long and winding and built through the forest that would take them home. Rin reached his hand up as if trying to catch the orange sunlight bleeding over the sky of dusk. Almost too sudden, a [beat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dQ1xiy-4hY) began playing through his helmet—turns out there were built in speakers on the inside. Rin gasped, enjoying the song’s dynamics, a thick bass and loud guitar with a rich, sonorous voice sending a riveting chill up his spine. Rin had taken a liking to this particular rock artist while on the surface. The death of a bachelor indeed—Seréne would have him no more. 

Rin observed in delight as the sky leisurely morphed from its mix of burnt and vibrant orange, soft pinks gently melding with the clouds, to shades of dark and light blues, periwinkle mingling with the sky before it finally settled on its velvet black headboard, glimmering stars and a full, pale moon nailed to its sheet. Rin let himself fall back only slightly to feel more of the chilled wind stunning his face. 

“Just another LA devotee~” Rin sang in his sweet, melodic voice. The bike continued flying over the streets, up and down highways before finally, the duo made it into town. Rin hadn’t realized such a long time period had passed so fleetingly. It was almost as if every moment he spent with Ryūji was a moment not wasted, but would never last as long as he wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! If anyone can suggest some songs that might be sung by a mermaid and would be befitting of this fic, shoot me a link the comments, you'd be a godsend blessing. Seriously. 
> 
> Stay savvy, my friends.  
> ~Hails


	8. Days Gone By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I never came to the beach or stood by the ocean.  
> I never sat by the shore under the sun with my feet in the sand,  
> But you brought me here and I'm happy that you did,  
> 'Cause now I'm as free as birds catching the wind."  
> ~Malibu, Miley Cyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there isn't necessarily a lemon this chapter, but it does get hot and steamy and suggestive. I put warning labels up in case you want to scroll on through it. It starts with 'NSFW' and stops at 'END NSFW' in case you were wondering. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.

It had only been a month since Rin had been around and Ryūji was finding he rather liked dating Rin—sure the change was nearly immediate, far too noticeable for his taste, but so worth it when he kissed Rin’s peachy lips or tasted sweet ocean water on his tongue. It was so worth it when he ran his rough, calloused fingertips over Rin’s waist and midriff, making the Siren jolt and shiver in pleasure. More than just romance, however, Ryūji gladly appreciated the little thing Rin did, such as learning to cook and clean so whilst he was at work, creating dinner rather divine tasting (especially if he had help from Yukio or another exorcist who had taken a liking to him by the name of Shura Kirigakure). 

There were other small things too, ways that Rin’s love manifested itself. Such as colorful sticky notes of encouragements and ‘I love yous,’ quiet evening shared drinking vanilla hot chocolate and chewing on mint, dancing around in pajamas to crappy songs and listening to Rin sing along as he caught onto the chorus faster than the Flash. Whenever Rin seemed to move in those times or let his voice flow with the beat, lithe, snapped movements that were somehow graceful and gorgeous, and when Rin’s sapphire blues gleamed just the right way… Ryūji fell more in love with Rin every second he spent with him. 

It when twofold for Rin. Seeing Ryūji smile despite his tendency to glare, watching his brows furrow as he poured over pages upon pages of oceanic history about sirens and mermaids, wrapping his arms around Rin’s waist and burying his nose in the mermaid’s hair. Ryūji had also taken to combing Rin’s hair for him, other times pulling Rin into his lap so they could watch a movie or read a book, gently cuddling in the bed they shared and feeling Ryūji's bold, broad palms lightly graze over parts of Rin's body that made him whine and whimper. Ryūji hadn’t taken him far, as Rin still didn’t know much about romantic affection. 

Rin mulled all this over as he watched morosely as Ryūji took off for class. He couldn’t help but think things over, particularly the words of love Ryūji had vocalized. 

“I care about you.” 

“You mean the world to me.” 

Etc. etc. Rin knew it was ridiculous, almost childish to meander over these thoughts, because oddly enough, Ryūji had never directly told Rin that he loved him. Rin didn’t quite understand why, but Ryūji had never said it once, it was irrationally unnerving and Rin didn’t like it. He combatted with himself, ‘Ryūji doesn’t have to say he loves me for me to know it.’ Yet there was still that tiny sliver of doubt wedging it’s way between them, making Rin slightly uncomfortable. He wouldn’t push it, this was Ryūji, he had a reason for his actions. 

Rin, instead, pivoted with a deep breath and a faint pep in his step to work in the kitchen. Cooking had been remarkably calming on Rin’s nerves, helping to distract him from thoughts of Atlantis. Rin had only gone near the ocean out back a few number of times, occasionally for a swim, but most of the time the deep blue reminded him far too much of home. He wasn’t homesick, absolutely not. (He was completely homesick) 

Rin flipped through the thick pages of a cookbook, effectively distracting himself. Absently, he gazed at a picture of sashimi, biting his lip and considering making that for tonight’s dinner. The thought fled almost immediately. He didn’t dislike fish, but marine life? On the surface and in his condition? No. Rin took to deciding on yakisoba that night instead. Ryūji had enjoyed it as always, the fleeting joy which Rin savored before the duo would be sent off to bed. 

The young couple both sat on the bed, Rin adorning a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt from when Ryūji was smaller, less muscled. The mermaid had drowned himself the exhilarating scent of amber and pine needles—definitely his new favorite thing about his mate. Rin’s eyes trailed lustfully down Ryūji’s body as he changed his clothes from his formal exorcist get up to softer, felt pajamas. Quietly, he placed himself next to Rin on the mattress, where the Siren curled up in a ball, deep in thought. Ryūji brushed his fingers over Rin’s arm, testing the waters of Rin’s tolerance that night. 

“Rin, babe, are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” Rin mumbled dishearteningly. “Just… thinking about some things. Conflicts, I guess.” 

“Well,” Ryūji gingerly lifted Rin’s head by his chin and cupping the boy’s cheeks in both his palms. He leaned in a planted a kiss on Rin’s ample, divine lips. The merman made a low rumbling noise in the back of his throat, contentment coursing through him. Ryūji mumbled against his mate’s kisser. “I’m sure whatever it is, you’ll be able to solve it. You can always rely on me.” 

Rin didn’t say a word, resorting instead to a submissive state as Ryūji kissed him once more, nipping his lip and eliciting a gasp from Rin. Ryūji's tongue slipped into Rin’s cavern. Hot, wet muscles dancing together as Ryūji, gradually, bit by bit, brought his hands to Rin’s hips and squeezed. Rin jolted and squirmed, relaxing and tensing over and over again in a cycle as he wrapped his arms around Ryūji’s neck lovingly. The need for oxygen soon won out above the need for intimacy. The two’s foreheads touched, labored breathing berating their reckless desperation for more, more, more. Ryūji moved first, pressing a kiss to Rin’s jaw and trailing his mouth over Rin’s cheek and to his throat. 

Rin hummed appreciatively, his head lolling back slightly as Ryūji kissing and sucked on his neck. He adored it when Ryūji did this, especially when the exorcist ran his hands up and down Rin’s back. It made the mermaid shiver with his muscles strung taught. Ryūji tugged on Rin’s t-shirt, rolling the fabric between his fingers before deciding to free Rin of its confines. 

“Ryūji,” Rin whispered questioningly as the cotton article was pulled over his head. He didn’t feel in the slightest bit exposed, after all, clothes were practically nonexistent in Atlantis. Ryūji had seen him countless times with his shirt off; this was nothing new. However, bemusement prodded his brain. “What are you doing? I thought clothes were mandatory unless one had to bathe.” 

“I lied,” Ryūji admitted, breathing against Rin’s mouth. “There are a couple more exceptions to this rule. Particularly this exception. If you want, I could show you. But only if you say so.” 

Rin swallowed, contemplating and breath speeding up while his heart thrummed against his ribcage in excitement—like a bird struggling to be relieved of its cage. This was it, the thing Yukio and Renzō had been trying to tell him. A pleasure unlike any other and he’d get to indulge in it, even if for a moment. This would happen if he said ‘yes,’ but doubt and fear continued to poke him frustratingly. Rin bit his lip, shoving the apprehension away. 

“Yes, I want to.” 

——

Watatsumi listlessly floated in place, feeling the current and delving deep into his thoughts. Wistful nostalgia and Mizuchi’s daughter were his only company as both clung to him, fear of them drifting away. The King didn’t want to believe that Rin had truly been abducted, but the evidence was right there in the castle. Seréne whimpered, holding tighter to his majesty’s bicep.

She was a young maid with scarlet colored hair, akin to his closest friends. Her tail was done up with pearls and pieces of pinkish coral, winding around her long appendage, which shimmered shades of seafoam green and aquamarine. 

“My King,” Seréne whispered, looking up at her fiancé’s solemn expressions with wide, violet eyes. Watatsumi felt a pang of sorrow, pity for the maid. “Will Rin ever return?”

Watatsumi wanted to force words of comfort from his mouth, promises that she would be in Rin’s arms soon enough, and ease Seréne’s suffering–she loved Rin after all. But Egyn or any of his other children and friends had yet to return with any good news of Rin’s whereabouts. When Rin was absent, everything always seemed a little dimmer, when Rin had vanished, even if for a fleeting moment, smiles gradually faded. He brought joy to everyone he met, despite his reserved attitude. Watatsumi knew exactly what Rin was capable of simply by existing. Seréne, who was usually so bright and cheery; elated when Rin couldn't be wouldn't shine any longer. 

“I don't know, child,” Watasumi muttered painfully. “We can only hope. Be vigilant, remember, you can help too.”

“How?” Seréne’s voice was hollow, wavering as her lips trembled. She bit her tongue, swallowing the pained whimpers of her solitude. “What could I possibly do to bring my love home? Father wants me to stay safe within the kingdom gates.” 

“Try to smile and be kind to those who miss him,” Watatsumi said. “Even we, as Royals, must paint a smile and try to ease the mind of those who fret for him like us. Though we feel the most anguish, our kingdom comes first–we must give them hope. Can you help me do that, child?”

Seréne nodded solemnly, taking the burden on herself. She had to recall that everyone was sad, but it was finally her time to smile and try to help, to comfort other instead of being comforted herself. That trait is what made Rin so different, so grown-up compared to her. He knew when it was proper to fake a smile, he had comforted her countless times, almost as much her father had. 

She set herself with confidence today. She would do what Rin would do in such a crisis and be as soft as possible to help what would one day be her subjects. 

–––  
NSFW  
–––

Rin huffed and puffed, sucking in pockets of oxygen as he tried to express the sensations that made his body buzz through vocalization. He straddled Ryūji’s hips, pressed his hands down against his lover’s chest as he tried to steady his balance. Sweat poured over his body, from his head and hair to his back and arms and his body trembled of strenuous activities. His vision blurred and spun before he was pulled back into salacious pleasure though the sound of Ryūji’s comforting voice. 

“Easy, Rin,” Ryūji purred as he held Rin in place at his hips. “Do you need me to stop?” 

Rin shook his head, clamping his mouth shut as the feeling inside grew more pleasurable than before. He felt so full and every touch, stroke, or caress was incredible–soft, euphoric, gentle, little movements that let sultry, guttural moans escape his throat. 

“Ryūji, Ryūji,” Rin breathed, he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. His lover stilled his actions for a moment, coaxing a heartbroken whine from Rin’s mouth. “Why did you stop?” He croaked.

“Take a deep breath, Rin,” Ryūji instructed. The Siren reluctantly complied, copying the repetitive action. “You okay now?”

Rin nodded as the ecstasy gradually simmered down to a tolerable level. He gazed at Ryūji with questioning sapphire blues, unspoken queries and inaudible desires floating idly in the space between them. He nudged his lover forward with an intent stare that screamed at him, told him to say what it was he needed to say and move quickly so they could continue.

“Rin, you're so beautiful,” Rin blushed, hiding his already red from exertion face in his hands at the compliment–if it were possible, Ryūji would have said Rin’s face had gone even more scarlet. He chuckled softly, grazing his thumbs over the junctures between Rin’s hips and lower belly, making the mermaid suck in a shocked gasp. “Hey, don't be embarrassed. It's the truth.”

“Ryūji…” Rin whined as Ryūji pulled Rin’s hands down from his face. 

“It's okay to accept a compliment.” Ryūji sat up, cupping Rin’s cheeks and pressed a kiss to his raw, puckered lips–they had gone from peach to cherry in the intimate moments they'd spent with each other. Rin crooned amorously, aborning the ardent taste of Ryūji’s tongue delving into his mouth, swirling with his–he tasted of a masculine sweetness that Rin couldn't name, smoke or maybe Autumn leaves. 

“I know that,” Rin hugged his person tightly, a hidden want to cover up washing over him but still being drowned out by a craving for more feeling. “But it's embarrassing when I'm so exposed and yet… you treat me with kindness and compassion, you're gentle, you never do anything I don't like. How did I ever meet such an amazing guy?”

“Jeez, Rin,” Ryūji said, flushing a bit as he pulled Rin closer to him in a warm, secure embrace. “What did I ever do to deserve you? I don't even know what to say.”

“Then don't say a thing,” Rin whispered. “Flip me over, let's continue.” 

“This is your first time and yet you're so needy,” Ryūji hummed quietly, blowing into the shell of Rin’s ear, making him shiver. The Aria nudged his hips upwards, just harsh and unexpected enough to make Rin cry out. Ryūji suspected he'd hit Rin’s sweet spot. 

“What was that?” Rin whimpered, gripping onto Ryūji’s shoulders. 

“Would you like to find out?” 

“Yes.” 

With that confirmation, Ryūji leaned forward so he was on top, throwing Rin's legs over his shoulders. 

–––  
END NSFW  
–––

Rin curled up against Ryūji’s chest as the exorcist combed his fingers through the Siren’s hair. Rin made a noise of satisfaction in the back his throat as he nuzzled against his mate’s chest. Ryūji pulled the fleece, cottony sheets over themselves, resting his hands on Rin's back to pull him close. 

“Are you okay, Rin?”

“Yeah,” Rin murmured, he shivered as the cool spring air blew in from the open windows. “I'm fine. Just a little sensitive.”

There was a beat of silence as the crickets could be heard chirping and the waves washed up onto the shore in their backyard. The sun had finally set, disappearing completely but leaving gorgeous trails of pink in the sky. Rin shifted his torso, finding a position comfortable enough to rest in. The silence was first broken by Rin’s inquiry. 

“Ryūji… did I… did I do a good job?”

Ryūji ruminated about that question for a moment, meandering over the obvious answer. It wasn't that Rin didn't, the Siren had been excellent in the endeavor. To Ryūji, it seemed to be more of a ‘why’ kind of thought, one he couldn't shake loose until he queried of his soft lover.

“Of course,” Ryūji mumbled lovingly. “You looked so beautiful, you felt amazing. You are perfect, from the top of your head to the soles of your feet to the tip of your tail. Never forget that.”

“Okay, I just thought that… since this is something humans do often,” Rin began, trailing away with his words. “That I wasn't as adequate as any other of your partners.” 

Mellow, deep laughter bubbled out of Ryūji’s person. Rin sent him a wide-eyed stare, conveying his innocence. “Did I say something funny?”

“Oh, Rin,” Ryūji's eyes twinkled in the moonlight. “Hey, don't make that face, I'm not laughing at you. Here, if it's any consolation… the only other person I've ever done this with, is Izumo.”

Rin giggled in response, almost scandalized that Izumo had touched his sweetheart first. To discover that Ryūji had taken to a form of intimate abstinence unless he had been pulled into it was shocking, to say the least. But the notion was sweet and saccharine enough to lull Rin to sleep. 

Quietly, the duo drifted off into the hungry, black jaws of slumber, to be submerged in wholesome, aromatic dreams of home, family, domesticity, and each other, in the arms of their lover, stealing kisses and sharing hugs and being passionately honest. Hopes of waking up, tangled in the sheets as the morning sun kissed the atmosphere with her golden rays, listening to Rin sing lowly and sweetly, drinking coffee in Winter and swimming in the ocean in Summer–ideas of bathing with each other, combing each other’s hair, and simply living, it all plagued their dreams. 

However, a certain Mermaid was soon to find that sleep would evade him at ungodly hours. He continued nesting against his beloved’s chest, only to find that his eyelids wouldn't grow heavy or his body didn't feel weary. Rin wriggled his way out of bed, choosing to sit on the edge of the mattress and yearningly watch the ocean waves wet the sand and nearly reach their house at high tide. Dear Poseidon, Rin was so homesick, but he refused to return to Atlantis–what good would it be if he did? The kingdom wasn't going to be benefited by his brief return only to claim he'd fallen in love with another and came only to say his final goodbyes. He couldn't picture Watatsumi’s disappointed, despairing expression as he sent Rin away without a word, the young prince didn't want to feel that throbbing heartache. It would do him no good. 

Rin breathed a deep sigh, ignoring the creaking bed as a warm blanket was draped around his shoulders. He didn't need to turn around to see who it was, he had become far too familiar with the movements. The gentleness and fleeting brush of fingertips, the scent of pine needles and ash, and just that comforted, relaxed feeling he got whenever Ryūji was in the vicinity. 

“Homesick?” Ryūji asked, wrapping his arms around Rin's waist and pulling him to sit on his lap. Rin made a humming noise as if saying ‘yes, I'm so very homesick. Please hold me until I'm better again.’ He laid his head flat against Ryūji’s chest and inhaled, held his breath, then exhaled. 

“I don't know what to do, Ryūji,” Rin said softly, bringing the blanket closer around him to embrace the ephemeral warmth while he could. “Part of me hungers and thirsts for the ocean like a feral animal, but my heart aches and burns for this life, to stay with you, live here on the surface, and learn more. Both sides are at war and they refuse to find peace until my soul dies.”

Rin could smell the ocean as well as adore the glittering blue void of the night. Despite his nature, he desired for nothing more than Ryūji’s compassion, but the sea kept calling his name, pleading with him to seek out his father and apologize, but Rin didn't think he could handle the potential there was for rejection, the intensity of the guilt that would follow. 

“Rin,” Ryūji mumbled. He knew he could say nothing to erase Rin’s pain, but he could ease it at the least. “You will have to confront your family eventually because either they're going to find you or you're going to go looking for them. The world finds a way to bring people together, so whether it's through guilt tripping or immense desire to find you or low chance coincidence, something will happen. I know things are scary and you're dreading this, but it's okay. I'll be by your side every step of the way.” 

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

Ryūji could feel Rin’s beating heart buzz in rhythm to a funeral march, slow and steady, but the underlying tones of a sorrowful song of acceptance were there. Perhaps, there was another way to help his beloved. “Rin?” 

Rin made a humming noise, indicating he was listening. 

“Will you sing for me?” 

Rin was a little taken aback by the request, but he decided he'd sing. It had been a while since he last sang, so it wouldn't hurt to remember an old, lovely tune that Watatsumi had sung, a lullaby, to soothe his youngest into a wonderful slumber. Rin warbled a couple whistles before crooning a low, sonorous note. 

"When ten years have passed, my love, please return to me. I'll be waiting here for you, our love shall ever be. Though your heart belongs to the sea, I will still be true. I'm here waiting patiently and still in love with you."


	9. Familial Connections on a Red Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'Cause every time I turn around  
> I'm back down to one  
> Tell me why it feels like I'm still on the run  
> I need some good news, baby  
> Feels like the world's gone crazy  
> Give me some good news, baby  
> Give it to me, give it to me  
> I need some good news, baby  
> 'Cause all the world's gone crazy  
> I need some good news, baby  
> Give it to me, give it to me."  
> ~Good News, Ocean Park Standoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I apologize. I hope everything is good here and it doesn't bother anyone. I'm somewhere in chapter 10 now, but a good part of it is kicking my ass. Enjoy!

The sea sloshed furiously, rearing her mighty, blue arms with the deafening roar of a ferocious beast. The wind howled and the atmosphere had a modicum of static fizz dancing across the tongues of angry sailors as lightning scintillated and flared, followed promptly after by the unholy rumbling of thunder. 

“HOLD HER STEADY, BOYS!” The captain bellowed, his hands gripping the pegs of the ship’s wheel. His beloved vessel was sturdy, she wouldn't sink now against the torrent of the Sea Queen’s wrath. That didn't stop him from praying, however. A number of things could have been done to incur her rage. 

The black void rose higher and higher until it towered menacingly over the whole crew of the steam-powered battleship. The ship seemed on the brink of being capsized and every man and woman held to whatever they could, unable to make it the bunkers, when almost as suddenly as it started, the ocean was still. No breeze crossed their faces, no sea mist kissed the air. A wave of energy rippled over the water and it seemed for a moment that the world had stopped rotating. Soon after, the ocean glowed a lovely, fluorescent aquamarine. 

The captain slammed the door from the cabin open, stomping down the steps–clang, clang, clang–to investigate. He scrutinized, ever so cautiously keeping the petrified, bemused looks of the crew in his peripheral vision. He attuned his ears to the sounds about him. Faintly, singing could be heard–soprano, alto, tenor, bass; riveting chill slithered down the backs of anyone in the vicinity of the electrifying sounds. The man peered over the edge, catching a glimpse of a breathtaking creature’s lustrous lamina.

The captain scrambled away upon seeing it.

“Captain,” a private inquired fearfully. In the midst of border tensions, the premise of a war between a hidden enemy that hardly anyone had a scarce shred of knowledge over, anything could be assumed. “Is it an enemy attack?”

“Not one of ours, you’ll seldom encounter them if ever,” The captain growled. He hobbled on his lame leg to meet everyone. 

“What do you mean?”

“This is no artificial attack here.” The captain snorted, almost amused by his subordinates ignorance. “These are mystical, hypnotic beasts of the deep.”

“Captain,” Another young privateer chuckled nonchalantly. “What you're implying, they don't exist.” 

“Listen but don't look around ye, ladies ‘n gents,” the captain motioned around with his hand, ignoring his junior. “This is the work of the most dangerous creatures in existence: mermaids.”

“Stop being ridiculous, captain,” A young man teased, wandering over to the starboard side of the ship, despite his superior’s warning. “There’s no such thing as-” The foolish man was cut off the second he heard it. Young, wonderful singing that abducted his mind and coerced him to peer over the edge in curiosity, like ribbon strings tied to his limbs as if he were a puppet. A young mermaid, or a merman, perhaps he was, could be seen singing and gazing in innocent curiosity up at the naval officers. He couldn't be any older than the privateer’s own son. “My God, it really is.”

“Get away from the railing, ya idgit!” 

Unfortunately, instead of heeding the captain, more crew members clustered around the sight and gaped in awe. The Siren brought the shimmering ocean up with him in a swirling, mesmerizing funnel and at this point, the captain was screaming bloody murder. Only a few of the crew members remained at the mention of soul-sucking monsters, a myth their captain had commonly rambled about to anyone who listened. The adorable thing lied his head down on his arms, which were lying against the railing, still keeping a consistent note drawing from his lip. 

“Be quiet, captain,” the privateer snapped. “He's just curious.”

The gorgeous voice cut off abruptly. 

The Siren reached forward without saying a word, brushing his soft hand against the privateer’s cheek with meticulous pressure points. Before any sailor could comprehend, from the mermaid whispered something faint: _“When my lips meet yours, we are one flesh. When your soul is mine, you're gone in a flash.”_

He lunged forward, for what almost seemed like a kiss and held his territory, hands latching onto the privateer's cheeks and nails digging into the sides of his head, but a foggy mist could be seen flooding the space between the two--it seemed as though the Siren were stealing an important essence of the man, who soon fell flat onto his back after the encounter, eyes rolling into the back of his skull. Only a milky white deathliness could be observed from where he once was. In the frantic movement to discover what had happened, no one noticed the merman vanish back into the glittering sea, where he promptly encountered his majesty. 

“Easy, Rin,” Watatsumi helped keep a hand over his fourteen-year-old son’s mouth, which had a small comet tail of a soul hanging out of his lips. Rin honestly wanted to regurgitate with the squirming, worm-textured spirit that struggled nauseatingly down his throat. “Don't spit it out, you have to swallow.”

Rin shivered with absolute disgust by the time he finished. The other merfolk had long since made their attack on the boat, stealing souls one by one with the spell they had been taught since the wheel and the fire. Little did they know, the captain would soon be acknowledged as crazy, deemed insane and unable to sail any longer for it. But the citizens of Atlantis didn't care, they had to be the apex predators in order to survive. 

“Excellent work, my boy,” Watatsumi rubbed Rin’s back reassuringly. “For the first time taking a soul on your own, I’m impressed with how well you managed.”

“Thanks, dad,” Rin croaked. He scowled a bit, still refraining from vomiting as the soul churned and disagreed with his body. Bitterly, he muttered: “why are we cursed like this?”

“I wish we weren't, Rin,” Watatsumi spoke to his son sadly. “I fear I'll never know why, but for now, we are reduced to this pitiful state.”

Rin didn't say anything, instead still wandering over his first time stealing a sailor’s soul. He didn't want to do it again, but it appeared he didn't have much of a choice; none of the merfolk did. 

–––

Rin had never had ice cream before, but much to his surprise, it was absolutely delightful. Fujimoto had called it peach, with bits of cinnamon and caramel in it. Rin’s eyes had bugged out of his skull the second the creamy delicacy hit his tongue, never had anything tasted so divine. Rin declared he'd eat nothing else until which Fujimoto pointed out that no living creature could survive solely on peach ice cream and waffle cones, much to the unfortunate mermaid’s chagrin. 

Still, it wouldn't stop him from indulging himself. 

Birds twittered and warbled in the budding blossom trees, baby chicks squeaking for their mother and father from their comfy nests. Wrens, Fujimoto said they were, and Rin could barely take his eyes off the beautiful brown backyard birds, which ruffled their feathers and ruffled each other’s feathers as an act of affection. The Paladin seemed to catch on quickly that Rin had a longing for absent affection 

“Has Suguro been treating you well?” He asked. Rin stared at him with wide, bright eyes as he finished chewing what was left of his ice cream cone. 

“Of course,” Rin answered. “Why wouldn't he be?”

“You think I can't see you staring longingly at that couple over there?”

Rin turned back to Fujimoto, indeed, having been staring at a sweet young couple. One partner puffed up her cheeks in embarrassment as her girlfriend brushed her hair behind her ear, planting a kiss on the more petite girl’s cheek. They held hands gently, but with loving yet restrained movements as an indication of fear–like they didn't want to let go. Rin bit his lip, realizing that he'd been doing that a lot. He didn't mean to, but for some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness.

“Well,” Rin trailed away, bare feet beginning to pleasantly sting on the cool cement. “It isn't that he's a bad lover; he's astounding, sensational, always so heartfelt and compassionate… but I can't help but feel he's absently pushing me away. I don't like to say it out loud but some irrational part of me wants to claim he just feels sorry for me. I feel like it's just my insecurities, though. It doesn't feel right.”

Fujimoto mulled over this for a moment, thoughtfully contemplating. This child was practically his son now by the way Yukio went on about him–swearing to be the older brother, promising to be his safeguard, _'God, he's too cute and innocent to be corrupted, dad! He needs to be protected!'_ And if anything, Fujimoto wholeheartedly agreed. Rin had shown a surprisingly accurate knowledge of the surface, simple things he didn't have to be taught like wearing clothes or going to the bathroom. Currency, food, and Japanese law were other things entirely, but Fujimoto definitely tried his best. 

“I don't know, Rin,” Shirō finally answered. “I'm an old man and I'm ashamed to admit I don't have a ton of experience in this field.”

There was a beat of silence that hung in the air almost despairingly. The wrens seemed to stop singing and the wind held her tongue for the trees to halt shaking. 

“Have you ever been in love, Shirō?” 

The Paladin was a little taken aback by the query, almost offended, but Rin had such a genuinely curious expression; he had to be honest with both this child and himself.

“Once.” Fujimoto closed his eyes nostalgically, memories of her coming back. His desired yet untaken, potential lover had only been a little younger than him, perhaps there was about a seven-year difference, but it could've worked. He always regretted locking his heart away. “Her name was Yuri, like the flower.”

“Was she pretty?” 

“Beautiful.” Fujimoto smiled. “No words could describe how amazing she was. She was patient, compassionate, an artist, she had all the capacity to tame a raging Yuki-Onna. Her hair flowed like water and her eyes were as green as a pine forest; aspects I'd never notice about anyone else.”

“You say ‘was,’ that ‘she had,’ as if she's not here anymore,” The realization dawned on Rin in the few moments after he uttered his insensitive words. Fujimoto didn't do a good job of hiding his doleful unhappiness, cringing, with a frown on his face and all roguish spark fleeing his eyes. “She isn't here, is she? I'm sorry, I… what happened to her?”

“Someone took advantage of her kindness,” Fujimoto answered, his voice full of sorrow. He ducked his head slightly. “She pitied Satan and got a little too close for comfort. She ended up bearing his children: Yukio, and his unnamed twin.” 

Rin’s breath was drawn from his lungs and he swallowed with gelid nervousness. He had been told stories of the Demon King as a child. Egyn himself, although Rin’s brother by bond instead of the womb, was a child of Satan. The devil was considered an enemy not just to the humans of Assiah, but the demons who had found peace and righteous living as well. Atlantis, nor any of her sister kingdoms, dared wage war against Satan. They would be crushed underneath his immense boot of terrifying strength. 

“I didn't realize…” Rin whispered, trepidation tainting his timbre. “I'm sorry, she sounds lovely.”

“She was,” Shirō sent Rin a reassuring smile. “The most lovely. I'll never forget her.”

Rin chewed the inside of his cheek and wrung his fingers anxiously, unspoken sayings hanging on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to ask more, but he was unsure if it was worth causing Fujimoto any more pain to speak of beloved he could never have. Was it insensitive? Rin wasn't sure, he couldn't read human's gestures or subtle hints as well as he could with merfolk. 

“So… unnamed twin?” The mermaid bit his lip. “Whatever happened to him?”

“The Vatican killed him because he inherited Satan’s flames,” Fujimoto explained bitterly. “Yuri never got to name him, as unfortunate as it sounds. The Order thought that even if he didn't turn out a mindless monster, which I can guarantee he wouldn't have, then he'd still make a durable vessel for Satan. There are no limits to the God of Demons selfishness and pride.” 

Rin wasn't sure if he should stop asking questions, but one more selfish inquiry danced on the flats of his pearly whites. Quietly, he mumbled once more with a curious tone. “What do you think Yuri would've named him?”

“What do I think?” Fujimoto thought thoroughly, putting his hand on his chin in contemplation. Yuri had been a silly type with a love of satirical irony and she loved pretty, swooping words that held richer meaning than mundane vowels and consonants. “Haruki. It means wooded spring. She always had a love for nature, especially snow and the forest. She named Yukio for the snow after all.” 

“Oh,” Rin voiced finally. He pursed his lips for a moment, wondering how incredible this woman must've been. And he realized, he and Yukio were actually a lot closer than Rin originally thought–-neither of them really knew their mothers. The godsend blessing that was motherly love had been ripped away from them before they even truly had a moment to grasp it, to know it. It hurt. 

“Anyway,” Fujimoto carried on after a moment of silence. “You were asking about Suguro.”

“Oh, right!” Rin perked up immediately. “So what do you think?”

“I think… Suguro is trying,” Fujimoto responded. “He's a little scared but not even he knows it. He might be subconsciously pushing you away if that's what it seems like. Give him some time to open up and deal with the upcoming test week he needs to be studying for.”

“It's been more than a month.”

“Then I'm not sure.” Fujimoto shrugged. It took awhile for relationships to function in the simple pleasures that Rin was seeking for so passionately. “Things always turn out alright in the end so all I can say is just to give it time. Time heals all wounds, maybe not scars, but certainly all wounds.”

“Hey, Rin!”

The young merman looked up and made eye contact with his lover, who smiled something soft. With a pleading, soft glance to Shirō, the young demon took off the meet Ryūji, who was leaned up against his motorcycle–God knew Rin loved that damn thing. It gave him a sense of freedom and he got to taste the wind that tangled his jet black hair. 

“Thank you, Fujimoto!” Rin exclaimed, waving as he sprinted off. “Have a nice day!” 

Fujimoto smiled faintly, hands on hips as Rin’s joyous expression imprinted itself behind his eyelids. Jeez, he was gonna end up adopting this kid, wasn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knowledge whale here to clear up some confusion!
> 
> 1\. The name "Yuri" literally translates to "Lily," thus my phrasing of "Her name was Yuri, like the flower."


	10. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You've come this far,  
> You're all cleaned up,  
> You've made a mess again,  
> There's no more trying,  
> Time to sort yourself out  
> Hold on tight,  
> This ride is a wild one,  
> Make no mistake,  
> The day will come when you can't cover up what you've done,  
> Now don't lose your fight, kid,  
> It only takes a little push to pull on through,  
> With so much left to do,  
> You'll be missing out, and we'll be missing you."  
> ~Missing You, All Time Low

Never let it be said that Rin didn't love Ryūji and vice versa. They shared an unmatchable bond that only those two could ever hope to achieve. A strong, unbreakable relationship with subtle looks for every occasion- ‘help me,’ ‘I love you,’ ‘shut up,’ ‘yes,’ ‘no’ and so on and so forth. 

Rin took pleasure in small things, such as cuddling and kissing, but sometimes he wished he would get to talk with Ryūji more. Even if it was over tv shows or movies or at ungodly hours of the morning. He wished he could feel Ryūji’s featherlight touches as he whispered tender words against Rin’s scalp or just once hear the breathtaking words “I love you” and have that confirmation that Ryūji did feel an ingrained cloud 9 emotion for him; that he wasn't just being pitied. Rin couldn't help but feel this burning desire as he massaged shampoo through his hair and carefully around the gills between his back jaw and the side of his throat. He curled his tail around himself and let his mildly bitter thoughts fester. 

Quietly he wondered: ‘It's okay to ask for vocal validation, right?’

Rin bit his lip as he thought about this, the thought nestling somewhere in the back of his mind so that no matter how valiantly he tried to combat it away, it burrowed deeper like a stubborn rat refusing to leave the corner of a kitchen no matter how many times it was prodded with a broom. Still, that didn’t stop him from trying to ignore the intrusive thoughts. 

These inquiries followed him around the rest of the day, never ceasing to hit insecurities like a nail on the head as he delved into thoughts of what may happen if he continued down the road of restraint and lack of trust between him and his beloved. 

“Rin?” 

Said siren was brought him out of his blackened, unerringly doubtful thoughts. His gaze immediately turned to Yukio, who had called his name. Rin suddenly remembered where he was and where he shouldn’t be; the confusion dispersed. He had joined his now brother by bond in a day at the pier, accompanied by two others---Renzō Shima and a stranger he had met that day: Shiemi Moriyama. Yukio stared at him with concern dancing in his pupils. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Rin waved him off quickly. Yukio didn’t seem convinced, nor did Shiemi and Renzō. Yukio opened his mouth to express some concerned, only to be interrupted by Rin’s nonchalant tone of voice. “Really, I’m okay.” 

“Alright, dude, whatever you say.” Renzō still kept his eyes on Rin. Despite what he said, he had grown awfully fond of the merman in the two, almost three months he had been around. It was odd, how quickly everyone adapted to having him in their lives, how no one seemed to question his loyalty to their friend any longer. Although it did help to witness Rin freaking out about starfish, then proceeding to plunge his arms into a fish tank just to get them out and brandish them as earrings. Hopefully, the Order wouldn’t miss them. 

Shiemi’s curious, star struck stare lingered on Rin and he was reminded once more (see: for the nth time that day) where she was from. She was a descendant of a clan of dryads that recently held a feud with the sirens’ allies, the naiads. Yukio had been appointed there as a third party to steel the resolves of both tribes in hopes a territory battle wouldn’t break out. Thanks to a certain half human dryad, the dispute had been settled and Yukio had been impressed by her ability to calm both sides. From there Yukio had befriended her, causing Shiemi to want to join her first friend out to see more of Assiah, and that was all she wrote. 

According to Yukio, one thing lead to another and a year later they were mates.

Of course, Shiemi was also much like Rin in terms of origin, so she couldn’t help owning up to the same abilities he had, particularly emotional sensitivity. She could pick up on Rin’s sorrow and confusion from miles away. 

“I don’t know what’s bothering you,” Shiemi mumbled shyly, almost too afraid to express her opinion. She hid her vibrant viridescent eyes behind her hair, nearly shrinking behind Yukio’s tall stature. “But whatever it is, I’m sure you’ll cross that bridge without it crumbling beneath you. It just… takes a little… motivation. And there’s nothing to fear but fear itself. Whoever or whatever you may be falling out with can put itself together again or if you prefer to break it off entirely to escape, I’m sure you’ll be able to do that too. The people who care about you will understand.” 

Rin’s pace slowed a bit as he thought about the words that now rattled around in his head. _Encouragement_ was a nice word, he decided, especially when it came from someone who seemed to understand both the pros and cons of heightened senses. Rin took and breathed out a sigh, whether or not it was of relief was up for debate. This decided it for Rin, he’d stop wondering and choose to find out instead. 

“Oi, Yukio!” Renzō shouted, snapping Rin out of his haze once more. “Look, it’s a cork gun shoot game! I bet I could beat you!”

“You’re talking to the most accurate and proficient Dragoon that ever came from the academy,” Yukio taunted in return. “Do you really want to test that theory?” 

“Hell yeah, man!” Renzō replied in a near arrogant tone. “Loser buys ice cream for all of us!” 

“You’re on!” 

Rin watched in mild curiosity as Renzō and Yukio raced for the boardwalk game, Shiemi following closely behind. He tilted his head like a lost puppy, still wondering of the motivators of the surface world. 

“Humans are weird,” He shrugged then ran off to join them. 

\-----------

Stars began shining just behind the delighted facade of the atmosphere as the sun set behind the ocean horizon, from burnt orange to calming periwinkle until it could barely be revealed. The second Rin got home, stomping up the stairs with a newfound fire churning in his belly, he pulled Ryūji into a lung crushing kiss with all the confidence of a mermaid prince. He threaded his fingers through Ryūji’s hair desperately, taking the exorcist completely surprise, eliciting shocked but hungry and needy purring. 

Ryūji’s mind hadn’t been this clouded in ages, he had never been so intoxicated by a feeling or desire so strong as this. Dammit, what was this mermaid invoking inside him? He was supposed to be the voice of reason, to reign Rin in when things began to get rocky in a fashion to this… whatever this was. But his mind was so foggy with all the movements and the feel of Rin’s slender body in his arms, the heat that ignited between them, and the needy lips on his. 

“Ryūji,” Rin whispered, his voice followed by a guttural lament of pleasure. He couldn’t wait a moment longer, he needed this. “Say it. Say it, please.” 

“What do you want to hear, Rin?” Ryūji murmured against his lover’s neck, which was slick with sweat. “Tell me.” 

“I love you, Ryūji Suguro,” Rin said quietly, letting his hands run over the back of Ryūji’s shirt. The silence was barely filled by the couple’s intimate, heavy breathing. “Do… do you love me?” 

Ryūji paused his actions, gradually slowing whilst his heartbeat decelerated. He looked up at Rin, who was perched on the counter, soft grey t-shirt riding up his pale stomach and was labeled in bubbly lettering: ‘Mermaid Off Duty.’ An affectionate, teasing gesture from Yukio had bought about such an article of clothing. 

“Of course, babe,” Ryūji cocked an eyebrow, pulling his hands off of Rin without a hint of resistance. “Why wouldn’t-”

“Then say it,” Rin requested almost harshly. “Say those words.” 

“Why?” The look on Ryūji’s face was one of bemusement and questioning. Yet underlying his expression seemed to be a timbre of refusal. It made Rin swallow uneasily and the words Shiemi had spoken to him came back to him in the jingling of a little bell. He swallowed his fear this once and returned Ryūji’s stare with the same intensity. 

“Because I need to know, alright?” Rin answered in a biting tone. “I need to know you don’t just pity me for being a desperate runaway. I need to know you don’t feel bad for me just because I left the ocean and probably sacrificed everything to be here with you. Do you actually love me?” 

“Why does it matter if I say it or not?” Ryūji finally said after a beat of silence. “Actions speak louder than words so you should know that I do.” 

“Why is it so difficult for you to say ‘I love you?’” Rin snapped, his eyes narrowing as the irises seemed to grow icier. “Just one time, then I won’t ask again. That’s all I’m asking for.” 

“Fine, yeah, I do,” 

“You do what?” 

“You know what I meant,” 

“That doesn’t count,” 

“I think you know it does,” Ryūji breathed, blowing hot air onto his beloved’s lips. Rin resisted shivering but opened his mouth slightly at the feeling. 

“Fine, I’ll let it go for tonight,” Rin said. “But don’t think we won’t talk about this.” 

\---

Suffice to say that when Rin did attempt to bring it up again, Ryūji was dead set on ignoring him. Rin’s fear and sorrow grew stronger each time he did and Ryūji’s patience was tested at every hurdle thrown at them. The more Rin thought about it, the more these doubtful thoughts came to mind. Too many unanswered queries had kept him on his toes and it seemed that no matter how many times the words kept tumbling out, it was like he was asking the empty air which would never answer. 

At first, Ryūji had expressed disinterest, then he resorted to dodging and changing the subject, and somewhere along the way Ryūji started working double time on his missions with the unfortunate result of Rin being alone more often than not. That being said, his shifty behavior did not go unnoticed by other exorcists, particularly one protective older brother. 

“Ryūji.” Yukio approached his close friend with a serious expression and intent to discover the motive behind his attitude. It wasn’t as if he’d seen how upset Rin had been after their day at the boardwalk, he was far too observant to let such things slide. “Is everything okay with Rin? I’m… worried about him. He’s not nearly as responsive as he used to be; I fear it has something to do concerning your relationship with him.”  
“Well…” Ryūji trailed off, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “I mean, it kind of does have something to do with our relationship. We’re just… in a not good place right now. We’re figuring it out.” 

“Really?” Yukio crossed his arms in a disapproving manner. He gazed at Ryūji over his glasses, sensing that his friend knew more than he let on at the moment. “Because last I talked to him, he claimed he’d barely seen you at all in the past three days.” 

“And I told you,” Ryūji said, coming up with an excuse. “We’re in a rocky place right now. I’ve been busy with work and I haven’t been able to see him for awhile-” 

“I’m pretty sure you’re the judge of what your schedule is like,” Yukio interrupted with an unamused timbre. He sighed, massaging the space between his eyebrows. “You’ve been taking more and more jobs to avoid something, I know you are. I know _you_. If Rin will be forced confront the inevitable events elicited from his reckless behavior, then so will you. It’s only natural.” 

Ryūji had nothing to say. He knew his friend was right. Rin’s pouting face never seemed to leave his mind since that night, when things were a little wild for either of their tastes. It had left an unfavorable imprint on Ryūji’s brain, despite his hammering heart and the soft, salt water lips that made him taste the ocean whenever he thought of his beloved. There was no part of Rin that Ryūji hadn’t memorized, from his tranquil presence to his smooth, ivory skin and the eyes that pierced his soul, to the glittering scales of his tail, to the pearly whites of his jaw and the delicate gills on his throat. To betray any part of Rin, to Ryūji it seemed like a crime and yet he couldn’t stop himself from committing. He did love the siren who left the ocean but letting him touch and feel his heart was another thing entirely. He had already left the doors wide open, but a certain Inari maiden had hurt him too much for him to just be loose with his words. 

Especially in the face of a demon.  
\--------  
Rin bit his lip, submerged in a thick sludge of contemplation. For many things buzzed like a pesky mosquito, laying down on his shoulders as if it were the weight of the world itself and the bumpy connection between him and the man he lured to the pier made up the cherry on top. He could feel another storm brewing, it ached his bones and muscles and vaguely he was reminded of the nightmares that enveloped him akin to a plague. The faces of his father, Mizuchi, Serene, and the undoubted concern emanating off of Fujimoto and Yukio was enough to send him spiraling into a dark abyss of confusion and bitterness. 

He tugged at the loose t-shirt hanging off his shoulders and shifted uncomfortably in the sweatpants that hugged his hips. He felt far more comfortable as he usually was, bare and stripped as the day he was born and like the days he spent in Atlantis. So he did as such and let the cool breeze from the cracked open window roll across every inch of his frame, enjoying what little reminders he had of his culture.  
In a low, modulated mood, he flopped backward on the bouncy mattress, his upper arms coming up to shield his vision and speak quietly to the sensation he felt long she would show. “Am I bad lover?” He wondered. “Have I pushed him too hard? Is that why he won’t speak to me?” 

He said nothing else for merely a second, the silence still vacated from any answer he had desperately hoped for. He jolted upwards suddenly, burying his face in his hands, silky locks of hair washing over his hands like a stream of cascading water. “What am I doing wrong?” 

Nothing, once more. Yet this time, the light of a glowing ocean flooded into his room. Rin unshielded his eyes, meeting the goddess herself with all the wisdom of a feeble child who had naught a clue of his own actions. In that moment he had never felt more clueless or ignorant or unsure of himself and now of all times he wished for a guiding hand and Neptune did he wish that it would be his accepting father to show him which direction to go. The closest it seemed he was getting was Tiamat herself. 

“What do you think?” Rin asked her. 

She appeared sorrowful. Large watery eyes that desired to weep for the young Siren who was hesitant of himself. She opened her mouth to say something yet Tiamat was unable to speak when the sound of a creaking door and the shout “I’m home” from a rough droll that bid itself ingress, an indication of Ryūji’s return. 

“You better go,” Rin told her. “I think him seeing you is the last thing either of us needs. Don’t give me that look, Tiamat, I’ll figure it out. I promise.” 

Without another word, Tiamat and her holy light vanished. Rin, still in his melancholy state, pulled back the bed spread and curled up underneath the covers. His eyes fluttered shut in his fake slumber, so he could only listen for the faint creaking of the door or the defeated sigh of his lover as he dressed in his night clothes. He felt the bed dip and Ryūji’s fingers brush gingerly over his shoulder. 

“Rin, I’m sorry,” He said apologetically. “I want to tell you, I do. But I can’t afford to just… let you in. I know it seems like it’s been a long time, but we both know that you barely got here for less than a quarter of a year. I know I’m kind of a horrible lover, but I’m trying, for you I swear. I just… I want to be sure I’m not wasting those important words, even if it’s on you.”

Rin tried not to tense at those words, but he could feel every single syllable puncture his heart and make it pang painfully. Rin thought acridly. He waited until he could sense that heavy breathing of Ryuji’s slumbering form so he could bring a hand up to his mouth to muffle the choked sob that escaped him. His eyes stung with tears as he heaved, shoulders racking up and down, and cried himself to sleep. That night, the two lovers slept as far away as possible from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Ryuji's an asshole.
> 
> Alright you guys, just a little PSA. If you love Noragami and love Yatori and you love detective/thief aus, go read my friend's story: Opposites.   
> Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11557614/chapters/25958322
> 
> And remember to leave a comment both here and there for my friend. NOW GO. BE FREE. HURRY, THEY CAN'T CATCH YOU ALL.


	11. Frigidity and Heartfullness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wise men say only fools rush in  
> "But I can't help falling in love with you  
> Shall I stay?  
> Would it be a sin  
> If I can't help falling in love with you?"
> 
> "Like a river flows surely to the sea  
> Darling, so it goes  
> Some things are meant to be.  
> Take my hand, take my whole life too  
> For I can't help falling in love with you."
> 
> ~Can't Help Falling in Love, Elvis Presley.

Rin, is his many weeks before he’d fatefully meet Ryūji Suguro, had been fascinated with the boardwalk and the couples that filled it during the Winter holidays. He observed, enamored with every tender look, soft kiss, and hands intertwined as they meandered over the piers and waited in line. Laughing, smiling, hearts beating in tandem, and Rin yearned for those sensations he knew he’d never have. He tread the water of the freezing ocean around the boardwalk leisurely, humming a tune only he knew. He hid underneath the docks, sitting on top of some unseen rocks, combing his fingers through his hair and rubbing a nontoxic jellyfish up against his scales lovingly as a form of vain polishing. Some stereotypes about mermaids were true, after all. 

Above him, a lone woman waited. She was surrounded by snow and misery. Seconds later, Rin could hear the thumping and heavy breathing of someone coming to accompany her. The mermaid paused his activities, adjusting the choker necklace around his neck and the starfish sucking at his ears like accessories---nothing so primitive as piercings. He listened curiously, fin-like ears twitching as the couple conversed. 

“Pinky, we can’t keep doing this, we have to tell him.” 

“I know, I know, we will… eventually.” 

“Eventually meaning never?” 

Rin decided he needed to see what was happening, so he slipped off the rocks, letting the jellyfish he’d captured swim free. He went under for a moment, the conversation muffling before Rin popped up and scaled the beam with his upper body strength until he had a hidden visual on the couple. He stared longingly as they kissed tenderly and chastely in the falling winter snow. He laid his head down on his arms, which acted as a pillow and released a content sigh. Neptune, please, did he yearn for that.   
\--------------------------  
The clock was an infectious, insanity inducing rhythm that befitted Rin’s own personal hell. _Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock!_ With every second he grew more restless and eager to devise an escape, even if the knowledge that he would return to Ryūji settled within him deeper than the Marianas Trench. That much was inevitable, perhaps, but for now, he desperately entailed just a moment away to truly gather his thoughts. Rin slipped from underneath the covers with ease—grace alien and unseen. He gingerly prodded through his dresser, cautious for it to avoid squeaking; Poseidon forbid he wake his lover at this moment. Once Rin was in a comfy pair of jeans, a jacket, and tennis shoes with the reassurance of leaving Ryūji a note, he stole away on the balls of his feet, and left for town.

The long winding street seemed nearly endless, even as Rin entered the city where traffic was more abundant and citizens drifted in and out of shops, stores, and cafes. Rin glanced up at the overcast grey sky, concerned for a moment that it would soon begin raining. Should it, he knew he’d be in deep, especially with nowhere to conceal himself. It wasn’t every day a soft punk teenager popped a mermaid tail in the middle of the street while rain poured from the sky and the last thing he needed was to be discovered by a society that wasn’t the True Cross Order. Rin shook his head, shrugging off his concerns as he continued walking. 

The people around him seemed to notice Rin’s sullen attitude and they were concerned for his well being. Despite them having their own problems to tend to, a couple of them pandered to the poor boy, a young girl offered him a flower -- a hydrangea supposedly -- and Rin returned her a gentle, sad smile. A vendor picked up on his sorrow too as Rin toyed with flower and gifted him a sample. The woes of the broken heart were all too familiar to these people. They’d seen it again and again to a point of almost immediate realization. 

Rin continued ambling with sorrow down the sidewalks, deep in a desperate attempt to forget the words that haunted him, echoed in his head over and over again. _‘I just… I want to be sure I’m not wasting those important words, even if it’s on you.’_ Rin’s face screwed up in a mixture of disgust, dread, and resistance. He clamped his hands over his ears, trying to force the words to leave him be. _‘No, don’t think of that. He loves me, he loves me, he said he did. He-’_ Tears stung Rin’s eyes and threatened to spill over his cheeks again. _‘Does he love me? Or was it a lie?’_

__“Ooooh, you’re a good kitty, yes you are, yes you are,” The sound of faint cooing brought Rin out of his mild despair. For a moment his eyes locked on the scene of one Izumo Kamiki stroking the chin of a stray cat. He brought his hands down and tilted his head curiously, having never seen Izumo in such a relaxed state._ _

___‘Cute!’_ _ _

__Izumo halted suddenly, feeling the Siren’s eyes on her. She made eye contact with him, gaze fastening between four pools of ruby or sapphire. A blush crept onto the Shrine Maiden’s face and she stood abruptly._ _

__“You saw nothing, you hear me?” Izumo accused, jabbing a finger in Rin’s direction. “Or else I’ll… I’ll…”_ _

__“Calm down, Izumo,” Rin finally found his words and stood tall, yet it still seemed that Izumo could see the exertion flushing his cheeks, as well as the raw tightness of his skin around his eyes. She figured something would happen eventually. One of them would get hurt, she didn’t doubt it. She was only shocked that it hadn’t happened sooner. “I promise I won’t tell a soul of you having a fascination with cute animals. I don’t blame you, he is a cute cat.”_ _

__“W-whatever!” Izumo pouted. She adjusted her coat, tugging absentmindedly at the sleeves. “So, what brings you out here, miles away from wherever you’re probably supposed to be? Are you lost?”_ _

__“I’m not lost,” Rin corrected, almost appalled at the idea. He knew exactly where he was going, sort of. He looked around at his surroundings, noticing the tall buildings and how they appeared almost exactly like every other building. “I’m just… out for a walk at… 7:00 in the morning. I just needed to get out of the house for a bit, get some fresh air. That’s all.” Rin continued looking when a sense of hopelessness set in. He may have known every inch of Atlantis and the ocean around there in a five-mile radius, but True Cross was a whole other thing entirely. “I…. am….”_ _

__Izumo smirked. “You’re lost, aren’t you?”_ _

__Rin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Yeah, I’m lost.”_ _

__“That’s alright, you can stay at my place until Ryūji finds you,” Izumo said, holding a hand out for Rin to take. “Or until Fujimoto gives you the address and I can take you back home.”_ _

__“That… that would be great.” Rin reached out, allowing Izumo to guide him.  
\---------------------------------  
The moment Ryūji woke up was the moment he knew something was wrong. For one, the bed was empty except for him and Rin was nowhere in sight or hearing vicinity. He should’ve at least heard Rin making breakfast in the kitchen or fussing over some unclean window in the same manner as he, a neat freak. Second off, Rin’s side of the room was completely void of anything and his pajamas were strewn about on the ground, and a book laid untouched on Rin’s shelf: _The Princess Bride._ Again, Rin hated leaving anything messy and was ridiculously meticulous about organization. _ _

__“That’s weird,” Ryūji mused allowed as he dressed into his own casual wear for the day. He didn’t have work or school for the weekend, thank God. But still, something felt off. He couldn’t shake the feeling as he put on a cup of coffee and leaned up against the counter, rubbing the base of his skull to clear a migraine. He yawned once, willing the pain to go away. The coffee pot dinged, indication for him to get a wake-up call. As was automatic motor control for him, Ryūji poured himself a hot mug of coffee and he sipped carefully from the steaming brown liquid. In that moment a piece of paper, flattened against the counter and weighted down with a cup from the cabinet caught Ryūji’s eyes. He set his mug down and picked the paper up to read it. The writing had been hastily scrawled, nearly illegible, but fortunately, the exorcist could make it out._ _

___Ryūji. I went out to clear my head. I should be back soon. If you decide by then that you want to talk and actually sort things through, then we can. If not, I sure as Tartarus hope you figure out what you want, because I can’t stay where mutual love doesn’t exist.  
~ Rin_ _ _

__Ryūji raised an eyebrow, too exhausted to truly comprehend the message on the paper. Nevertheless, he took another sip of coffee when it hit him. He snatched up the paper again, reading it over and over until the words were ingrained into his mind, branded behind his eyelids, like memorizing a Buddhist chant that would never flee his mind. Rin was gone; he went out, while they were on bad terms. Worst of all, Rin no sense of direction and knew jack shit about the city. He was probably lost, out in the cold, when it could start raining at any second._ _

__Oh, God._ _

__“Oh, shit,” Ryūji breathed. He immediately scrambled to pull on his shoes and clip back his hair, unbalanced, unsteady, so far from his usual calm, cool, and collected nature. He barely bothered with the stairs, nearly vaulting over the railing and bursting out the door, which slammed shut cacophonously behind him. He nearly turned for the garage, but immediately remembered his motorcycle was at the repair shop (see, this is why he didn’t let Rin drive). It seemed he’d be racing on foot to reach his boyfriend._ _

__His mind raced just as swiftly as he pumped his legs. Terror rocketed through his veins at unimaginable speeds, an adrenaline so thick and mind consuming that if he stayed still for more than a minute, he was sure he’d be trembling so vehemently as if he were in battle with a high-level demon. Not that such a thought wasn’t far from the truth, Rin technically was classified as a high-level demon. _‘He could become a mermaid at any second. If he gets discovered by anyone who isn’t a Vatican official and even one of those people, he could be put in be in danger. Shit, shit, shit, what do I do?’_ _ _

__Ryūji’s lungs burned like white hot fire by the time he reached the city. He slammed his fist against one of the buttons to let him cross the street, then bolted the second it turned white, resulting in almost getting hit by a car. The driver honked an earsplitting noise, sticking his head out the window only to curse Ryūji out._ _

__“Watch where you’re going, moron!”_ _

__Ryūji jammed his foot against the car’s bumper with a belligerent snarl. “Hey, I’m walking here!”_ _

__Ryūji reached the end of the street. He wove through countless people, vaulted over obstacles, and veered around countless corners. His heart had climbed to his throat and he forced himself to stop running so he could catch his breath. He bent down with his head between his knees, unbeknownst of the flower vendor just to his right. She sent him a ginger smile, the wrinkles around her eyes crinkling, her irises twinkling knowingly._ _

__“Where are you going in such a hurry young man?” The woman inquired. “And so early in the morning too?”_ _

__“I, ah…” Ryūji trailed off, contemplating ignoring this elder woman. He shoved the thought away, it’d be far too much of an inconvenience if he brushed her off now. He held his hand up to shoulder length to represent a height. “I’m looking for someone. About ye high, dark hair, striking blue eyes, so bright you couldn’t have missed them.”_ _

__“Ah, is he your love?” The florist teased lightheartedly. Ryūji opened his mouth to confirm, but the florist beat him to it. “Yes, I saw him. Those were the eyes of heartbreak if I ever saw them.”_ _

__Ryūji cursed something vulgar underneath his breath. The florist didn’t seem to mind however, she continued searching through her merchandise for something and speaking idly. A few of the flowers rustled despite her delicate touch, causing petals to flutter to the ground. “You made him mad, didn’t you?”_ _

__The younger almost protested that notion, but couldn’t on the foundation that the florist was right. Ryūji did indeed upset Rin._ _

__“Yeah…” Ryūji said breathlessly._ _

__“Well, hurry, boy!” The florist shouted, her personality did a sudden one-eighty. She held a hydrangea out to him, which the exorcist took hesitantly. “Go find him! Give him this! If you don’t go now, you might lose him forever!”_ _

__“Yes, ma’am!” Ryūji exclaimed. He snatched the flower from the woman with a newfound urgency and shot down the street once more, only decisively tucking the flower away into his jacket to keep from crushing it. Before anyone knew it, the young man with the streaked hair and incredible physique was gone._ _

__The florist looked on in wonderment. With a deep breath, she went back to work._ _

__“Ah, young love…”  
\------------------  
Rin dug his spoon into a container of coffee flavored ice cream, indulging himself without a thought. In his opinion, it even beat peach flavored and he certainly wasn’t complaining about it. He hummed through a mouthful of it, currently situated in Izumo’s bathtub, sporting a scaly tail that flopped lazily about. _ _

__“Who needs Ryūji?” Rin muttered vindictively. He swallowed then promptly shoved another spoonful of the icy delicacy into his mouth. “I have two new boyfriends. Their names are Ben and Jerry.”_ _

__Izumo giggled as Rin puffed up his cheeks. She watched in fascination from her spot on the hideous, marble counter as Rin relaxed in the bubbly, frothy water of her porcelain tub. For some reason, it intrigued Izumo, an exorcist herself, to come into contact with a non-hostile demon such as Rin. Particularly because of his standing as royalty and because of his stunning, bell-like voice whenever he began singing. Meeting an evasive, friendly species was a dream come true. Positive demonic interactions were so far and few these days._ _

__“Are things really so bad that you’d rather date the creators of an ice cream brand?” Izumo stuck out her tongue, poking fun at the young Prince. Rin shot her a look, _the look_ , one that Izumo knew well. She’d seen it on Ryūji, Renzō, and a couple others alike. Izumo cocked an eyebrow as she laid her head in her hands. She tried not to wince. “That bad?” _ _

__“Yes, that bad,” Rin mumbled, voice muffled through a mouthful of more ice cream. “I left the ocean for him and he’s still strung up on you. I’m his lover now, why can’t he see that? I mean, I kind of wish I had more time to actually let all this develop,” Rin said, gesturing to the surrounding area with his spoon. “But the day I left was one day before I was arranged to get married. I just… wish he would return my feelings. I wish he would let you go and move on.”_ _

__“I wish too, Rin,” Izumo said. “Although I’m partial to blame because I messed up Ryūji’s view on love. I made him think it was unnecessary and, well, nonexistent.”_ _

__“Does that mean he’s actually pitying me?” Rin asked, eyes wide. He leaned forward on the edge of the bathtub upon sitting the tub of ice cream tub down._ _

__“Well, not essentially,”_ _

__“Then why is that an excuse?”_ _

__“Look, Rin,” Izumo whispered, the area between her eyebrows creasing in concentration. “I screwed Ryūji over, no one else. I distorted his perspective on love, made him think it was conditional, temporary, and unwarranted. There’s not a lot I can do for him now except maybe finally cut ties between us but that’s a gamble in itself of whether or not he’ll concede to and accept it. I can build the foundation of the bridge between you, after that it’s up to the both of you to pave the rest of the way.”_ _

__“Wait, wait, wait,” Rin nearly stumbled over his words as he shot Izumo a look of aloofness as if he were above what she was saying. “Are you giving me an ‘I need to make a scorned hopeless believe in love’ lecture? Because that is the most commonly told story in Atlantis and I’m telling you right now that if you asked a guppy what the ending of one of those tales was, they’d say ‘the hopeful dies and the hopeless becomes more hopeless.’”_ _

__“That… is depressing,” Izumo said sourly. “Why do you have such sad stories, Rin?”_ _

__“Because…” The siren trailed off, unsure how to properly portray an unknown culture filled with mystique and eagerly lusted for answers that exorcists had been chasing for centuries in way that would make sense. “Because that’s how most of our love stories end. Our stories suggest that the scorned can only be saved by themselves and that they have to climb out of that horrible state of mind. They can use a friend or two as a stepping stone to get there but to continue down the path of acceptance of tragedy must be achieved willingly and that one cannot force another to just… get over it.”_ _

__“Well, there you have it,” Izumo pointed out. She exhaled a breath of defeat when Rin’s confused, puppy-like gaze landed on her once more. “There’s your answer, your highness. You can’t force Ryūji to simply get over our break up. Yes, it’s been awhile and he should probably be moving on yet he’s still holding onto the remainder of what we once had, an echo. You can loosen his grip, shake him up a little and smack him around, but letting go is ultimately his choice. Making a relationship work between two lovers requires cooperation from each party. You can’t make love to a recalcitrant individual.”_ _

__“I see…” Rin mulled over this carefully. Now that it had been pointed out by a third mediator, the answer seemed glaringly obvious. Forcing a bloody-minded fool to unconditionally love when they had no desire only leads to the unfavorable: separation. And whether such a thing was caused by death, one forfeiting, or another more hellish alternative, Rin couldn’t bear to find out the cause._ _

__The bathroom door creaked slightly as Renzō poked his head in and leaned against the doorframe. “Hey, baby, how’s he doing?”_ _

__“Better, I think.” Izumo pursed her lips. “But still pretty bad. He and Ryūji need to properly talk because I’ll barely be able to get them there. You know how it is, I have no business in their affairs anymore. I’m just somebody Ryūji used to know.”_ _

__“Right, song references,” Renzō chuckled. “Well, I wouldn’t give up just yet, Rin. You’ll get there eventually, these things take a lot more time than even an average relationship work. Y'all are moving mighty quick.”_ _

__Rin was yanked out of his stupor as he turned to face Renzō. “You know, now that I think about it, in a kingdom where love comes with difficulty and hardship, why do you believe it exists? Why do you believe it’s the most wonderful thing on the planet? It might just be easier to give up and go home. Besides, you said there’s a lovely young woman waiting for you~”_ _

__“Renzō,” Izumo barked and jabbed her elbow into her boyfriend’s ribs. The monk yelped and immediately went to nursing his side. “That was unnecessary.”_ _

__“What was unnecessary was you elbowing me, that hurt,”_ _

__“Then don’t say such stupid things, that only discourages one from trying!”_ _

__“Hey, I’m just saying he had a good run. But Bon is stupidly stubborn, no one can get through to him,”_ _

__“Rin was doing a pretty good job, though. Better than you or I ever did.”_ _

__“It was because of you…” Rin suddenly interrupted. His eyes quickly went from their crestfallen, sparkless abyss to a roguish glimmering of excitement. “It was because of the both of you. I recognize your faces, from mid winter. I was underneath the docks, Izumo was alone when Renzō approached, you both squabbled for a moment over telling someone something and then kissed each other.”_ _

__Rin took care to memorize the expressions and feelings of the couple, how tender they were as he seemingly melted further into his desperation for a love like this. Pinky, the boy with brown eyes and oddly colored hair, had an incredible love and admiration for the lone girl, who seemed rather new to this experience.  
\---------  
 _“We can tell him when we’re next with him,” Renzō spoke tenderly, brushing Izumo’s hair from her eyes. “We’ll tell him about what we have. But I worry, he’s not exactly the most accepting of people.”__ _

___“I understand that I was his lover, still am his lover.” Izumo had to resist the urge to pull away, to seal up her feelings tighter than a clam shell. Renzō hardly had the energy to pull apart the sides to find the pearl again, he had to hold her open. “But the longer we hide this, the harder it will be to just… tell him.”_ _ _

___“I don’t know, maybe we can soften the blow over drinks?”_ _ _

___Izumo chuckled in that silly way of hers that only Renzō could draw out of her. She now breathed heavily, realizing that the person who took her breath away was Renzō, not Ryūji. She loved this stupid, pink haired idiot who was supposedly a monk. Renzō was her stupid pink haired idiot._ _ _

___“Sounds like a good idea to me,”_  
\-------------  
Izumo and Renzō remained appalled into silence at the mention of this new information. Never before had they suspected Rin knew their faces, not with the bitter jab he made at Renzō on their first meeting. _ _

__**“Says the person who cheated with his former girlfriend,”** _ _

__“Unbelievable,” Izumo whispered. She searched Rin’s face for a sign, any sign of familiarity, perhaps a jesting hint that he wasn’t serious. But much to her mixed aura of awe, shock, and surprise, the siren didn’t budge from his words. The young woman scrambled to make a move. “I- hang on, Rin, wait here.”_ _

__Izumo yanked her boyfriend through the door by the sleeves of his hoodie, the latter of which squeaked unceremoniously. She shut the door behind her, barely leaving it open a crack as she stared back at Rin through the crevice with judging, suspicious eyes. For a moment, she seemed afraid to talk about him. The true nature of this situation was haunting in its own right. “Renzō, what do we do?”_ _

__“What are you talking about?”_ _

__“He knows who we are, he’s met us before,”_ _

__“Okay, why does this change anything?”_ _

__“No, do you realize how massive of a role we play in Rin’s relationship with your friend now? Huge, I’m telling you.”_ _

__“That’s what she said,”_ _

__“Renzō!” Izumo grumbled and massaged bridge of her nose. “We were literally the catalyst for these two meeting. If we hadn’t talked to each other on the docks then Rin wouldn’t have seen us and understood just how profound love really is. Do you understand this now?”_ _

__Renzō’s eyes slowly widened as the whole situation finally came into perspective for him. “And if we had continued to hide our relationship from Bon, then he never would have met Rin.”_ _

__“We unintentionally started this relationship, we need to make sure it doesn’t fall through.” Izumo made doubly sure that Renzō was paying attention in this moment. She cupped his face gingerly and let their eyes connect -- brown looking longingly into red. “This is our obligation now. We can’t get out of it, no matter how badly you may want to. Don’t give me that face, I know obligation is the last thing you want to handle, but this shouldn’t last long. We either help them make it or break it and I don’t know about you, but I’m sealing this relationship with steel and mutual understanding. Got it?”_ _

__Renzō nodded in understanding. Izumo stepped back, breathing a sigh of relief she didn’t know she was holding, and let her hands fall to her sides. The monk was about ready to open his mouth when Izumo beat him to it._ _

__“Also, we’re out of some basic food necessities, including ice cream,” She said. She pulled on her best puppy dog eyes, which Renzō, unfortunately, melted to obeying the second he glanced. _‘Goddamit, why does she do that? I’m weak!’_ “Would you mind going grocery shopping?”_ _

__“Yeah, yeah, but only because I love you.”_ _

__“Love you too, babe.” Izumo planted a kiss on Renzō’s nose. “List is on counter, I’ll see you in a bit, yeah?”_ _

__“Yeah, see ya,”_ _

__Izumo watched Renzō’s retreating back as he turned the corner and shut the door behind him. She inhaled then exhaled then took her time re-entering the bathroom. Rin’s eyes were upon her the moment she did. She perched herself back on the counter, engaging in a silent staring contest with the siren. She bit her lip and Rin began to wonder if he should have told them about having seen them prior to their meeting. In hindsight, it seemed like a brilliant idea, however-_ _

__“So, how badly do you want to be with Ryuji?” Izumo wondered aloud. Rin’s big, bright eyes widened like glistening saucers. He opened his mouth, gaping in deep thought while no sound escaped him._ _

__“I can’t even explain in words,” Rin finally started off. “How desperately I want to stay with him. Ryūji means the whole world to me, even more so at this moment than any other.”_ _

__“Then don’t give him an excuse,” Rin peered at Izumo inquiringly, eliciting a heavy sigh from her. “How do I put this? We all know I messed up Ryūji’s viewpoint on love and I’ve come to terms with that, but the mindset he’s in is an unhealthy one, which I am unable to accept. It seems that mindset finally got to you, so you need to break free from it and not give him an excuse to stay that way. In other words, you’ve got to be the one to make Ryūji believe in love again.”_ _

__“But how can I?” Rin spoke softly. Hopelessness flashed in his watery, reddened eyes as he grit his teeth._ _

__“I know you’ve taken the initiative countless times, but you need to take it again,” Izumo explained. “I can’t give you direct instructions on how to do that. But I can tell you to think, use that clever brain of yours, and feel what you can do to shove it front of his eyes. I’ll even smack some sense into him.”_ _

__Rin breathed a deep breath. “Thank you, Izumo.”_ _

___Bling!_ _ _

__Kamiki’s smartphone lit up and she took it as a reason to look away from Rin’s pathetic expression. She entered the password and opened up her messages, eyes lighting up at the recent notification. Thank the Lord almighty she was in contact with Paladin, otherwise, there would be no way she would ever be able to tell Rin that Fujimoto just texted her the address for the house Rin needed to be at. _‘Looks like it’s time to take you home.’_   
\---------------  
Renzō trotted down the sidewalk with groceries in hand, the plastic bags wearing on his fingers as he tapped indifferently on his phone. He happened to be making his way home, all the necessary items in hand in order to survive the week. Why couldn’t the student dorms be free housing? Student tuition was already hella expensive. Renzō shoved his phone in his pocket and whistled the tune of a classy pop song he’d heard on the radio as he waited for the street light to change. _ _

__The sound of heavy breathing conducted with stomping footfalls reached Renzō’s ears, who barely had a moment to comprehend the ceaseless, racing figure as he nearly crashed into the street light. His labored figure hunched over gracelessly and Renzō would recognize that cock’s comb anywhere._ _

__“Bon?” Renzō asked. “What are you doing out here?”_ _

__Ryūji looked up, a rueful expression crossing his features at the sight of the pink-haired exorcist. He almost didn’t answer, he didn’t have the time or patience to handle his ex-best friend (aka THE GIRLFRIEND THIEF), not with the hurry he was in. But good old Ryūji Suguro was as resourceful as they come. Any opportunity he had to get help wasn’t a fruitless one._ _

__“I’m looking for Rin,” Ryūji hissed through every pant that left his mouth. “He, uh, I lost him this morning. We got in a fight. I need ta find him. If he pops a tail in this weather, God if started raining… I don’t what will happen to him.”_ _

__“He’s at our apartment,” Renzō responded without missing a beat._ _

__“W-what?” Ryūji stood up rigidly almost immediately. “For real? Thank God, Renzō, this is the only time I will be saying this so treasure it, but you and Izumo are saints. Can you take me to him?”_ _

__“Our apartment block is just a street up, sure, he needs to talk to you anyway and- hey! Bon!” Renzō didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence as the walk signal changed from orange to white and Ryūji went bolting over the street, forcing Renzō to break into a sprint to catch up. The bland apartment buildings steadily came into view, allowing him to push his way in front of Ryūji to the set of stairs that led up to the apartment. Renzō rustled through his pocket and fished out his keys upon the realization that the door was locked. He brought the groceries with him, followed Ryūji, who looked around in anticipation as if he were awaiting permission to explore and find Rin. Renzō sat the plastic bags on the counter whilst noticing the apartment was eerily quiet. He thought he should’ve heard Rin and Izumo chattering idly in the bathroom, but upon a quick inspection, he found the apartment was empty with exception of himself and his best friend._ _

__Ryūji shot him a look. “Where’s Rin?”_ _

__“Give me second to figure that out,” Renzō replied. He pulled out his phone, much to his shock to discover a status update from Izumo._ _

___Izzy-chan: We got the address for the dorks’ home from Mr. Fujimoto. I took Rin there in case you’re wondering. But for some reason, Ryūji is gone._ _ _

___Ren: That’s because he’s with me. He’s been out all morning looking for his boyfriend._ _ _

___Izzy-chan: Oh, fantastic. Now I can tell Rin his boyfriend was actually worried about him._ _ _

___Ren: Haha. Do you want me to swing by with Ryūji? Those two seriously need to sort things out._ _ _

___Izzy-chan: Please do._ _ _

__“Oi, so, Rin’s at your place,”_ _

__“Huh?” Ryūji replied oh, so intelligently. “What’s he doing there?”_ _

__“No idea, but if you want to head over and talk, then we can,” Renzō said, shrugging his shoulders. “I can change into my running clothes. How far is it?”_ _

__“About three kilometers.”_ _

__Renzō grimaced. Running was the last thing he wanted to do but if he didn’t want to listen to Izumo lecture him about obligation again, he might as well. Besides, they didn’t have a car and transit wouldn’t take them anywhere into the quiet neighborhood plagued with forestry, greenery and the salty sweet smell of the ocean. Apparently, the denizens who once lived there or inhabit it to this day ‘have seen some shit.’_ _

__“Fine, let’s go running.”  
\-------------  
Heavy footfalls and labored breathing permeated the thick, humid air as the duo jogged along the sidewalk. Thunder rumbled with the brewing clouds. Idly wondering, some part of Ryuji suspected that the looming threat of an oncoming storm was demon related, perhaps even Sea King related. The thought unnerved him, that Rin’s father could potentially be the reason behind the oncoming storm. _ _

__“Hey, Bon,” Renzō huffed as he trotted along next to the Buddhist monk. “How… ha… how do you… ha… plan on making up with Rin?”_ _

__“That’s none of your business,” Ryūji snapped. He absently felt for the hydrangea in his pocket, tempted to see if it hadn’t been crushed between his midriff and the lapels of his jacket. On his better judgment, he decided against it. Renzo committing to this plan was not in his best interests, he knew the nature of the wielder of Yamantaka all too well. “I will handle this, not you.”_ _

__“Oi!” Renzō shouted abruptly. “You wouldn’t even have found Rin in the first place if it weren’t thanks to us. So, you’re welcome. And I think I do deserve to at least know what you’re proposing to do, half the reason you’re in a relationship with him is because of us!”_ _

__“What on Assiah are you babbling about now?” Ryūji shot him a look, one of mixed vexation and bemusement._ _

__“Never mind,” Renzō waved off the concern, almost a little too lax for Ryūji’s taste. “You can just wait for Rin to tell you.”_ _

__Ryūji didn’t have the energy to bother with Renzō anymore. He needed to focus all of it on repairing this broken, shattered amor between him and Rin._ _

__“Again, I have a right to know.” The duo skittered to a stop in front of the tree-cradled house. Louder this time, thunder resounded in the atmosphere and a sense of foreboding overcame Ryūji. The young man respired silently, chest rising and falling as Renzō seemed on the cusp of passing out next to him._ _

__“Oh, no,” Renzō wheezed, head between his knees. “You’re not gonna wing it, are you?”_ _

__“I don’t wing anything,” Ryūji said quickly. He jogged up the pathway to the door, not taking any care to whether or not Renzō was half dead on the sidewalk. He swung the door open and paused, taking in the sight of Izumo, curled up on the stairs to the second floor and sipping out of his coffee mug. She glanced up at him with a sort of disinterest. Anger bubbled underneath the surface of Ryūji’s skin and he had a distinct urge to punch her in the teeth. The way she reacted so nonchalantly, wrapped up in an oddly familiar knit scarf, and how she regarded him with so little thought made his blood boil. Before he could say anything, however, Renzō slipped passed him with labored breaths. Izumo immediately stood up to meet the pink haired boy and they planted a peck on each other’s lips. Ryūji tensed further, clenching his fingers so tight his nails dug into the palm of his hands._ _

__“Hey, babe,” Izumo’s voice was fond as she greeted Renzō. “The rest of the coffee is in the kitchen upstairs. Go on ahead, I’m going to talk to him.”_ _

__Ryuji assumed that Izumo was referring to him with those words. He watched, careful and analytical as Renzō smiled gratefully and trotted up the stairs. Izumo finished off the rest of the coffee and placed it on the bottom step. Slowly, she got to her feet and stood before her once loved one stoically, hard scarlet orbs tracing his every feature._ _

__“I’m only going to say this once, Ryūji, so listen close,” Izumo started off. Ryūji snorted, he didn’t want to hear it from this lying witch of a woman. “It’s time to stop. You need to let go of whatever it was we had and move on.”_ _

__Ryūji rolled his eyes. “Those are pretty bold words from a coward,” He sneered._ _

__“Oh, my god, you are still so hung up?” Izumo’s voice raised a notch in volume. “Knock it off!”_ _

__“Why should I?” Ryūji snarled with a seething glare. “Why should I just let go of this? Why should I forgive you for lying to me, cheating on me? On what world did you think it was okay? No, never mind, don’t answer. I already know you’re going to say something half witted to justify your actions. Well, let me tell you something sweetheart, nothing you say now or ever again will warrant your actions.”_ _

__“I don’t expect my reasons to be in the right,” Izumo said lowly. “What do you expect from me now? I apologized and that’s enough for me to get over my guilt and move on. Now it’s your turn!”_ _

__“You shouldn’t be allowed to get away with this! Apologies don’t automatically make things right! And I am under no circumstances to forgive you!” Ryūji bellowed. His teeth were grinding and his eyes were daring Izumo to defend herself. “Why are you okay with this?! Why were you ever okay with this?!”_ _

__“BECAUSE I STOPPED LOVING YOU A LONG TIME AGO!!!”_ _

__Silence, the kind that weighed heavily and pushed down regrets, followed the seconds after Izumo’s outburst. Both parties were taken aback and almost guilty, faces of horror reading back inaudible apologies and unspoken things that desperately needed to be said. For those horribly quiet moments, they could only stare at each other and wait for someone speak, to fill the space between them with a word, an offering of regret, a hum, a groan, or even a weep. Anything was better than the deafening stillness. Izumo breathed a shaky breath, face scrunching up in mild regret._ _

__“Listen, Ryuji, what I say is true. I stopped loving you a long time ago and it wasn’t even until after our break up that I finally dropped that romantic attraction.” Izumo’s boots made middle pitched thumping noises, light and heavy at the same time, which was so painfully fitting of her, until she stood barely inches away from Ryūji’s frame. “But me saying this to you is not motivated by some selfish desire for fulfillment. Understand that I regret hurting you, more than I will ever have the notion to grasp. But I don’t regret my attraction to Renzō, which I find clicked with him almost immediately. I shouldn’t have hidden it from you for so long-” Izumo reached her soft ivory palms up to Ryūji’s cheek. “-And I’m sorry, but-”_ _

__Izumo didn’t have the time to comprehend how fast Ryūji’s hand came up to hers to press it against the side of his face. Her breath hitched at the way tears swelled over his eyes and down his embarrassed, reddened cheeks. Stunned, all Izumo could do was watch as Ryūji cried and listen as his voice cracked when he spoke._ _

__“How could you do that to me?” He whispered, timbre hoarse and rough as he tried to gather his thoughts and put them into words. He inhaled shakily, kind of wishing he wouldn’t have finally let his dam break. It had been leaking for so long as he tried to patch it up with duct tape and his own strength and he was finally being flooded with emotions he had tried to hold back for the exception of ire, wrath, and indignation. “How could you, when you knew that I loved you and I gave that love freely, that which I hardly expressed to anyone? How you could you betray me like that?”_ _

__Izumo remained silent, stare flickering to Ryūji’s features and God, those eyes, those soulful brown eyes that pleaded with her for an answer. “Ryūji... “_ _

__“How?”_ _

__“Ryūji, please,”_ _

__“How?” He repeated again, more urgency in his tone._ _

___‘He really isn’t cutting me any slack, huh?’_ Izumo thought almost tartly. Her face scrunched up in nettle before she finally answered. _ _

__“I cried and cried for days after our breakup.” She explained. “I refused to get out of bed, I refused to eat, to sleep, to do anything. I guess some part of the love I regarded you with was still ingrained in my heart because you finding out about me and Renzō punctured a hole in me that left me unable to breathe for a long time. I almost didn’t get up.”_ _

__“And yet, that doesn’t answer my question.”_ _

__“Because there is someone who needs you now more than you will ever need me,” Izumo thoroughly, quietly said this. “There is someone who is giving you their love freely and you’ve barely acknowledged that. There is someone on the brink of returning to a very certain lost, underwater city because he’s beginning to think that this relationship with you isn’t worth it and if you really love him, you’re going to prove it to him. Right now.”_ _

__Ryūji opened his mouth to speak but was promptly cut off by Izumo. “So, here’s what we’re going to do. We’re going to cut ties, we’re going to carve each other out of our lives and walk away knowing that this is the right thing to do. It’s harsh but it needs to be done. Do you understand?”_ _

__The Buddhist exorcist nodded, fingers still curling around Izumo’s hand, still terrified and trembling. “Ready? Three…”_ _

__“Two…” Ryūji continued the count down._ _

__“One…”_ _

__The sound of breaking chains and snapping ropes resonated, silent but still heard between two people merely, finally letting go. Both took a sharp intake of breath, allowing themselves, for once, to let the oxygen circulate easily through their lungs. No more pain, no more anguish, just two people who were finally, finally ready to move onto greater things._ _

__“Okay, before you go talk to Rin, take this,” Izumo commanded sharply. Ryūji’s eyes widened as the familiar, knit scarf made of an angora blend, soft and warm in against his skin, was pushed into the palms of his hands. “I found it in the ocean after that storm a few months ago. Maybe you can give it to him. Or you can keep it for yourself. Whatever works.”_ _

__Ryuji gave a dismissive, curt nod and stalked passed the Inari Shrine Maiden. The quicker he left the better, he believed. The scarf was clutched tightly in his knuckles and so to protect himself from the gelid, frostbitten air. As the sliding back door made of glass moved fluidly open, Ryuji tossed the scarf around his neck and took long strides over the sandy beach. A wave of energy fell over him, the familiar sensation of the ocean and the resonance of the Mermaid’s voice washed over him._ _

__“Like a river flows surely to the sea~ Darling so it goes~ Some things are meant to be.” Ryuji watched in wonderment and awe as Rin glided the ocean as though he were too well versed with his own home and best friend. The water glowed in a trail behind him wherever he swam and Ryuji fell in love all over again. “Take my hand, take my whole life too~ For I can't help falling in love with you~”_ _

__On a hunch, Ryuji reached into his coat pocket and found the tucked away hydrangea which, much to his relief, had only been slightly flattened. It might still do the job, hopefully. His feet carried him forward, boots thumping against the pier like an echo of the day he’s first met the Mermaid Prince._ _

__‘Way to rub salt in the wound,’ Ryuji thought morosely as he approached the end of the pier. At his feet, Rin had neatly folded his garments and lying delicately on top was another hydrangea. He watched in bitter earnest and hidden desire as Rin crooned and soared beautifully. The scales of his tail glimmered stunningly and Ryuji’s breath was taken away once more. Rin truly was the most alluring of all creature’s he’d ever met._ _

__With a swish of Adam’s ale, Rin felt the gaze of his lover and met him with abyss-like orbs. He vanished underneath the surface of the sea for a mere moment and reemerged on the very tip of the pier. Yet he dared not get any closer and Ryuji barely managed to hide the hurt of Rin’s distance._ _

__“You want to leave?” Ryuji asked in broken and cracked words from the back of his throat._ _

__“I’ve been thinking about it,” Rin admitted. He averted his eyes. “Did you to come to talk to me?”_ _

__“I did.”_ _

__Rin breathed in and a funnel of water surrounded him from the waist down. He lifted himself from the ocean with grace and poise and marvel beyond imagination. Right before the eyes of any sightseer, his scales became legs and he was human as he had been. Naked and shameless, he stood tall and proud of himself before his love._ _

__“Care to explain?” Rin inquired._ _

__“Not really,” Ryuji answered. “I don’t like letting people in. You of all people have figured that out. I can choose to move on my own but you can’t make me. Why did you even hang on for this long?”_ _

__“Because I still had hope.” Rin was pathetic. He knew that; he knew he’d been hanging on for too long but he wouldn’t be the first to let go. Rin had worked too hard for this. “Because I thought you’d grow more open to me but I see. Even after four months of me being as exposed as I possibly can, you still won’t budge. And I still have hope now but dammit, Ryūji, you’ve got to make it worth my while.”_ _

__“I know.”_ _

__Silence. Unbearable, deafening silence. Then laughter. Rin was laughing._ _

__“You’re so stupid,” He said. And heartbreak filled his tone. “You’re so stupid and insensitive, can’t you just… can’t you just see I am this close-” Rin showed his fingers, barely a hair’s width between them. “-to losing what little faith I have left in you? You know? No, you only think you know but you in actuality you don’t.”_ _

__“I do know, Rin,” Ryuji asserted himself. “I know what heartbreak feels like. Don’t tell me how to feel. Why are you even still here if you’ve lost faith?”_ _

__Rin’s only answer was the wishing pulse in his sapphire irises--dark and unforgiving and vengeful. _'Because I love you, dumbass."__ _

__“You have ten seconds to give me a reason to stay, Ryūji Suguro,” Rin hissed. He crossed his arms, a hideous, unwelcome glare graced his facial features, and Ryūji hated that look; loathed it with more passion than a thousand suns. He scrambled to make an excuse, to fumble an apology and perhaps fail in epic proportions. Time was running out and if he didn’t give Rin what he wanted, then he could bid the Siren Prince a melancholic farewell._ _

__A beat passed, Rin’s eyes prompted him, and so he leaned forward just slightly. He gingerly pulled Rin into an embrace and combed his fingers through the merman’s soft, lush hair._ _

__“I’m sorry,” Ryūji whispered, voice cracking, tears threatening to spill over. “I know I’m not exactly the best lover. I don’t have the patience of a Saint or the passion you deserve. But now things are different, now I’m done being a hung up on a love that stopped being reciprocated months ago. This time I’m all yours."_ _

__Rin shuddered and whimpered faintly in Ryūji’s arms. He brought his arms up around the exorcist’s back, clinging tightly to the jacket fabric. Now more than ever he was terrified of losing the man he loved._ _

__"Please, just stay with me a little bit longer,” Ryūji murmured. Thunder continued rumbling across the sky ominously and for half a second Ryūji feared it would begin raining. “Let me prove I’m worth your time. Let’s start from the beginning, this time no spite for a past lover, no rushing it, and taking each hurdle one at a time."_ _

__Rin was outright sobbing at this point. He tightened his grip on his beloved, barely able to choke out his words: "Okay, I’ll stay."_ _

__At their feet, the hydrangeas laid forgotten like the frigidity and heartfulness they represented. Their petals wilted in on themselves, barely becoming a faded grey at the tips of their petals and a harsh reminder of their once vibrancy. ‘We’ll fix this,’ they seemed to say._ _


	12. Self Medication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When my lips meet yours,  
> We are one flesh.  
> When your soul is mine,  
> You're gone in a flash.”  
> ~HMS Rose

‘Guppies are amazing,’ Rin thought, awestruck as a tiny brunette hung from his arm, giggling in a silly manner only a child could manage. The groceries sat forgotten behind him as a school of unadopted foster children decided to abandon their chores and play with him instead. It was a great stress reliever from the complicated thoughts that plagued him and it certainly bestowed a sense of tranquility upon him. 

“Rin! Rin!” The girl squealed, Tsuki he’d learned her name was, fingers closing around his forearm tighter. “Take me higher! Higher!”

“Okay, hang on!” 

Tsuki shrieked enthusiastically as Rin gently hoisted her upwards, cautious to keep her close to the ground in case she fell. The other guppies gushed and awed at Rin’s strength, googly-eyed like bright, curious little creatures. A pair of them tugged at his other arm, begging him with shrill to lift them up too. 

A stern cough interrupted their leisure and a nod from the foster mother elicited a barrage of heartbroken moans from the children. 

“Come on, now,” The foster mother said, coaxing them away from the merman and ushering them inside. Tsuki remained, wobbly yet steadfast at Rin’s side and clinging to his jacket sleeve. “It’s almost time for dinner. You too, Tsuki.”

“Okay, Mistress!” Tsuki chirped. She slammed into Rin, wrapping him in a lung-crushing hug before bounding away and disappearing behind the large doors. The mistress didn’t speak, opting instead to leave Rin alone on the sidewalk. The Prince blinked slowly, stooped to retrieve the grocery bags, and continued on his way. 

He glanced up at the cloudy sky, reading their north faring blankets cruising leisurely above him. He'd have to thank Shima for the introduction to Google Maps. 

_‘It’s been so cloudy lately,’_ Rin thought. He swung the grocery bags back and forth, wondering thoughtfully if the clouds were thanks to his father or if it just happened to be the rainy season. 

Who knows, he’d have to find out eventually. Rin turned his thoughts elsewhere, to a distraction from Atlantis--it was still far too soon. _‘What would Ryūji say if I brought one of those parentless children home?’_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin had only ever heard of alcohol, smelled it before and even got close to the contents. But he didn’t dare taste test it for all the stories his father had told about drunkards dumping the intoxicating chemicals into the sea. It was inevitable. 

Yet some part of Rin buzzed with curiosity at the bottle of firewhiskey in front of him. Shura, an exorcist he had become acquainted with through Shirō and a mildly annoyed Yukio, had offered it to him, saying it might help with recovery. 

_“Listen, if yer gonna doubt me, just remember the Fifth Pearl of Scottish Wisdom. Alcohol does not solve any problem, but then neither does milk. And you smell of it.”_

One of her colleagues had quipped seconds later that Rin wasn’t a girl, which didn’t make much sense to him but he otherwise accepted the gift graciously (because let’s be real, it was kind of his job to do so as a Prince.) 

With a deep breath, he popped the cork on the whiskey and put it to his lips. 

_‘Bottoms up.’_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Rin, I’m home!” 

Ryūji didn’t think twice about the way he called to his lover or how he shed his coat and exhaled. He missed being at home and he missed the way Rin would come barrelling down the stairs to meet him with a bear hug and a tender kiss. So when Rin did neither of things, instead opting to call a tipsy: “I’m up here~” From the second floor, Ryūji knew something was up. 

He started forward, careful to hang onto the railing and curious of what Rin had in store. Some kind of urgency overcame Ryūji halfway up the steps and he hurried up the last flight two at a time. The merman stumbled into view, inebriated and fingers closed around the long neck of a glass bottle. 

“Rin, are you okay?”

“Yeeessssss,” Rin slurred, rocking back and forth on his feet--from the balls to his heels. “Whyyyy wouldn’t I be?”

“Oh my god,” Ryūji muttered, shooting Rin an incredulous look as the realization finally dawned on him. “You’re completely smashed, aren’t you?”

“I have… haven’t been crush- smashed by an anchor!”

“No Rin, I mean you’re drunk.”

“Huh?” Rin crooned intelligently. “Ooooooh, does that explain why my whole body is buzzing?”

“Yes, Rin, that would explain it,” Ryūji sighed, heading forward. He reached for Rin’s hand, tugging gingerly at the bottle so as not to accidentally drop and break it. “I think you’ve had enough.”

“Noooooooo!” Rin whined, tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he flails his arms wildly, stretching to take the bottle back. “Give it back, give it back! I’m not done yet!”

“Rin, you’re drunk, it’s time for bed.” Ryūji wasn’t lying. It was getting pretty dark out. Rin didn’t take well to that response either and immediately started clinging to his beloved’s arm with all the strength of a clam. “Get off! Come on, cooperate with me won’tcha?”

“At least share it with me!” Rin pleaded. He sniffed, tears trickling down his reddened cheeks. Ryūji cursed himself out for falling for this siren. 

‘Damn, why does he have to be a sad drunk? Now I feel bad for making him cry.’

Ryūji sighed again, reluctantly letting Rin hold onto the bottle. “Okay, we can share it.” 

Getting to a more comfortable place wasn’t difficult, neither was flopping back on the couch with Rin in his lap. Trying to get past the ardent, spicy flavor of cinnamon and going from point A (sober) to point B (drunk) was the hard part. Ryūji was barely able to get a few sips in with Rin always wanting to take a swig but he tried nonetheless until the mermaid became less grabby. He shifted, gazing out the window at the golden sunset. 

“You worry me, you know,” Ryūji commented, tilting the bottle back and partaking of more whiskey. “I go off for a couple hours and come back to find you drunk? Who even gave you this?”

Rin hummed, the vibrations running a shockingly pleasant course through his body. Heat bubbled underneath the surface of his skin and he could feel his temperature rise. 

“I don’t remember,” His eyebrows knit together in confusion. He should remember her name, why can’t he remember her name? “An exorcist. Shirō knows her, an old student of his. Her hair's on fire.”

Ryūji tried to make sense of Rin’s meaningless babble but highly suspected he knew exactly who Rin was talking about. _‘Dammit, Kirigakure. I don’t know why you thought this would be a good idea, considering our ages.’_

Rin placed his head against Ryūji’s body, listening to the way it beat profoundly, his heart, and the steady rise and fall of the chest was a soothing lullaby. It reminded him of his childhood and the way he used to sneak into his majesty’s room and listen to his father’s heartbeat after a nightmare or case of late night insomnia. How comforting.

“What are you thinking about?” Ryūji abruptly inquired, studying Rin’s wistful expression. “You got quiet all of a sudden.” 

“Home,” Rin answered. “I’m homesick again. I wanna go home but at the same time, I don’t…” He didn’t know how to continue his phrasing. 

“I know how that feels,” Ryūji squeezed Rin’s waist, where his hand rested to keep Rin still. “I’ve thought about going home. I want to try getting closer to my family again. I want to patch it up with my mom and dad and… reluctantly with Shima. Don’t tell him I said that, he won’t ever let it go. I want to be less stubborn and more… open to different possibilities. I wanna change.”

“Mm, I miss the ocean. Like, I know I can go right out back and just dive straight in but…” Rin trailed off. He took the whiskey bottle from Ryūji and took a few sips, relishing in the knowledge that he put his lips where his lover’s had just been. It made his whole body hum and throb needily almost painfully. “I miss the gold and silver and pearl of the palace, the bubble-like bedding I used to sleep on. I miss my father, the king, and I miss Mizuchi and his daughter, Seréne. She’s annoying but at least she means well.”

“Is that the girl you were supposed to marry?”

“Yeah.” Rin licked his lips. “I probably hurt her. I probably hurt all of Atlantis. I probably,” Rin’s voice cracked. “I probably hurt my own dad. He must be so worried about me.”

The noises made at first were soft, heartbreaking, and building up with vigor. 

The mermaid heaved, sobbing and digging his hands into Ryūji’s t-shirt. Fat tears rolled down the sides of his face as cried, tormented screams of guilt pouring from his throat. “I messed up! I messed up so badly! I only thought of myself! I wanted to escape my marriage so badly I didn’t even consider the consequences! I hurt so many people. I hurt my dad, Egyn, Mizuchi, Seréne, my whole kingdom... 

“I hurt you... I’m so selfish that I didn’t think of how you might feel about me pushing my unrequited love on you especially after dealing with heartbreak!” Rin grabbed at the sides of his head, making Ryūji have to detach Rin’s hands so he didn’t pull his own hair out. “What kind of Prince am I supposed to be if I can’t be generous? What does that say about me?!”

“Alright, easy, Rin,” 

“You were just protecting yourself after Izumo hurt you! I should have thought about how forcing myself on you would have an effect. I should have expected a reaction, I should have had more patience, I should have thought of communication and I didn’t, I- I-” 

Rin sniffled before bursting into tears once more. He tried to wipe his face, gather his composure but to no avail. The Prince of Atlantis bawled like a tiny baby, face red from exertion and embarrassment and humiliation. He deserved every bit of this. 

“Rin.” Ryūji reached forward, wrapping his lover in an endearing hug, falling back against the cushions so the mermaid lied on Ryūji’s front like a bed. Rin buried his face in the crook of the exorcist’s neck, squeezing Ryūji’s frame like a comfort toy. “It’s okay, just let it all out. I’m here for you.”

Ryūji waited until Rin’s crying tapered off and his shuddering breaths became easy-going again. 

“Th-thanks." 

Rin sounded tired. Ryūji didn’t doubt he probably was. The sun had fully dipped behind the city outline, the stars were twinkling in the skies. He couldn’t be sure of how much time had passed but exhaustion was the propelling factor.

“Wanna go to bed?”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Rin’s voice was soft as he croaked. Ryūji nudged him gently, placing the now empty whiskey bottle on the lush, carpeted floor. Rin swayed uneasily, having to be supported by Ryūji’s frame. Rin, clinging to his lover’s bicep, trailed down the hallway to the bedroom. Ryūji stopped in the alright corridor for a moment, raising his hands to cup Rin’s cheeks.

“Are you okay?” Ryūji asked. Rin didn’t say anything, only averting eyes. “I just realized. You look really pale.”

It was true. Rin’s complexion had gone unhealthily ashen and the bags under his eyes were more prominent now more than ever. His eyes were glazed over, like he was observing but not truly seeing and his lips almost seemed blue. It was… concerning. Terrifying. 

“Ryūji…” Rin suddenly said, swallowing anxiously. “Something’s wrong with me. I feel… I feel dizzy…”  
His legs buckled under his weight, he collapsed and reverted to his natural state, sending Ryūji into a panic as he tried to support the siren prince, pulling him into an elevated position on his lap and calling out his lover’s name repeatedly in hopes he’d open his eyes and speak again.

He did neither.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryūji laid a wet washcloth against Rin’s forehead, who sighed and pushed against the touch weakly. In the past twenty-four hours alone, he had proved to become worse, as if his strength was being sapped by some unknown parasite. His complexion had lost even more of its color, giving him a sallow and waxen appearance. He looked so frail, so easily broken by the most minuscule of forces. Of all the things Ryūji was ready to handle and expecting to happen, this wasn’t one of them. 

“Come on, Rin,” He murmured, trying to keep the exhaustion out of his voice. With Rin ill and getting worse with each passing second, Ryūji could spare no time for sleep or self-care. At least, not until he figured out what had happened. “Stay with me.”

“Ryū… ji…” Rin, who was swaddled like an infant in a nest of wet towels and blankets, said feebly, chest rising and falling unsteadily. He seemed pained with every breath he drew. “There’s something… you have to know.”

“If it’s some sappy ass ‘I love you’ bullshit, then save it,” Ryūji snapped suddenly, replacing the wet rag. He didn’t do last words or teary-eyed farewells. Absolutely not. “No final goodbyes, not here, not ever. You’re not going to die.”

“It’s not that,” Rin whispered hoarsely, arm shooting out to grasp Ryūji by his Cossack collar. He pulled himself up shakily, eliciting an immediate, fussy response from his lover. “I’m okay, don’t worry.” Rin exhaled, meeting Ryūji’s gaze with the utmost earnestness. “It won’t have said this anywhere in those texts you were looking over. Sirens… mermaids… we’re cursed. No one knows why or how it came to be but because of this curse, we must, at least once every year, consume a human soul.”

Ryūji went rigid at that, staring with wide, appalled eyes at the words that spilled from Rin’s lips. He noted the way the hot tears welled up in his lover’s eyes and his chest ached. 

“For Neptune’s sake,” Rin wept and choked, bowing his head shamefully. “I’m such a burden. If I had just stayed home, none of this… none of this would have happened. I-”

“Don’t say that,” Ryūji hissed, grabbing Rin’s shoulders. “We both screwed up. Now’s not the time to start laying blame. For now, all we can do is own up to our mistakes and move forward.”

Ryūji went silent as Rin stared at him as if wondering; with the spirit of inquiry. He seemed slightly at peace because of this. Ryūji was right and that was the sweet part of their bittersweet relationship. But the bitterness was closing in as an aftertaste so he opened his mouth. “I’m not giving you my soul.”

“I NEVER SAID YOU HAD TO!” 

Ryuji chuckled, brushing a tress of hair from Rin’s puffed up, ireful face. That expression, right there, that was perfect. How his cheeks resembled a squirrel, how his thick eyebrows were turned down on his forehead to indicate his irritated emotions. Ryuji sighed, the area around his eyes crinkling with his soothed but still worried irises. 

“Don’t worry, I know how to help.”

“What could you possibly do?” Rin’s face relaxed, unable to keep the strain out of his voice. “I don’t… I’m not strong enough to go back to the ocean.”

“You don’t have to,” Ryuji reassured, cautiously planting a chaste kiss on Rin’s nose, hand resting on the back of the merman’s head. He absently ran his thumb over the slick, fin-like extremities on the sides of Rin’s head. The siren dragged a fanged tooth over his bottom lip and shivered at the delicate, affectionate feeling. He nearly whined as Ryuji’s familiar weight became absent from the water-proofed mattress. 

“Where are you going?” 

“To make a deal with the devil.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryūji knocked on the door, only faltering for a moment at the sound of Mephisto’s honey-like voice. 

“Come in~” 

He swallowed, pushed the door open, and entered the glowing office. Despite how used to the headmaster’s office he was after seeing it the first time, a light pulse of energy always came over him whenever he stepped through the doors. Like a demon exerting a sample of their pressure as a threat to whoever approached. Ryūji knew this, he’d spent enough time around Rin to know when he was feeling jealous or protective. 

“Why, Suguro, what a lovely surprise,” Mephisto purred, setting an action figure he’d been examining moments prior down onto his desk. “Please take a seat. What brings you out here so late? The night is still young, shouldn’t you be spending it with your loved one?” 

“I should be,” Ryūji said, flopping into a chair just opposite of Mephisto’s. “But Rin is sick. Something’s not right with him and apparently, Merfolk are cursed?” 

“Ah, yes,” Mephisto crooned thoughtfully as he stood up. “The Curse of the Rusalki. Russian lore, an old thing from thousands of years ago. Perhaps ancient enough that no one remembers. It’s certainly not in any modern textbook.”

“You know about it?” Ryūji asked cautiously, leaning forward with sudden interest. He hadn’t wanted to seem desperate lest Mephisto use him for something far less desirable than the task at hand. It had taken much persuasion and reassurance on Ryūji’s behalf to even get this far, especially when Rin was reluctant (see: extremely unwilling) to let him go to Mephisto in the first place. 

“Dear boy, _I was alive when it was cast,”_ Mephisto rectified and Ryūji was reminded just how long-lived his demon of a headmaster really was. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise and yet some part of Ryūji was still riddled with questions and curiosity. Mephisto stood from his seat and gracefully made his way to one of the many bookshelves in the room (one that wasn’t cluttered with manga.) A gloved finger trailed over the spines until he delicately removed one from the shelf, fingering through it until he reached his wanted page. “Let’s see. Roughly three thousand years ago, when Gods were thought to walk among mortals, mermaids and sirens were known as two different creatures.” 

“Right,” Ryūji muttered. “Mermaids were thought to be fish folk that dwelled in the deepest of trenches and Sirens were women with the legs and arms of vultures. They sang knowledge to sailors to lure them away and kill them.” 

“Correct!” Mephisto exclaimed. “You certainly keep up in your studies, young Suguro.” He paused as if waiting for Ryūji to say anything more. “However, Mermaids and Sirens, unbeknownst to anyone but the Gods, had an ongoing feud. Mermaids were vain and loved humans, wanted the sailors to teach them of the surface. Sirens simply wanted the sailors’ flesh. Each party was unable to come to an agreement. During one of the migration cycles of the Sirens and Mermaids to the Sea of Okhotsk, Tiamat became ill of their war and cast a curse over all the creatures.” 

“Tiamat did?” Ryūji breathed, sitting up straight. “Hang on, I thought she was-” 

“All Gods have to be cruel at some point,” Mephisto interrupted with a sly grin. “It’s not necessarily a good thing. Tiamat is kind and compassionate but she is also impatient and intolerant. She cursed the Sirens and the Mermaids to love each other against their will and to never stray near humans unless they wanted to kill them. As this curse continued, Merfolk and Siren-Kind meshed into one species called Rusalki.”

“Water spirits,” Ryūji murmured. “Succubi. Except... the few mermaids we’ve been able to meet over the years haven’t been accounted for as succubi. They don’t seduce men and lie under them to bear their children.” 

“Not sexual succubi, Suguro,” Mephisto said. “Succubi are classified as thieves within the True Cross Order. They are anima succubi. Life stealers. See, as time went on for the Rusalki, they began to grow ill and die. In order to survive, they realized they had to partake not of human flesh but human souls.” 

“Wait, at what point did Rusalki become merfolk?” Ryūji questioned suddenly, standing up and making a bemused gesture. “I mean, you said three thousand years ago is when this happened? That’s not very ancient, I mean there has to be some recording of the event in our archives.” 

“Yes, and Alexandria burned in 48 BC.” Mephisto pointed out. “About three thousand years ago, ne?” 

And suddenly Ryūji understood. _‘Welp, time to stab Caesar,’_ He declared bitterly. 

“Alright,” Ryūji murmured, clearing his head. “Now I understand. And I’m guessing you’ve got a good idea of what I want then?”

“Indeed, my boy,” Mephisto smirked, snapped the book shut, and placed it back on the shelf. “You said it yourself, Rin is sick. It’s about the time of year in which a ship suffers a mysterious attack and all the crew members come back dead. One of those mermaid raids performed annually.”

“It’s not exactly easy, you know,” Rūuji muttered, folding his arms. “If dumping Rin on some ship so he could steal the captain’s soul were an option and didn’t go against my morals, I would’ve done it. I came to you because I figured you could help.” 

“I can, for the right price,” Mephisto whispered roguishly. “What are you willing to pay?” 

Ryūji steeled his resolve. “Something reasonable.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin discovered that breathing was becoming more and more difficult as time passed. His lungs felt dry, his throat parched, and his scales like they were molting. His vision was beginning to spin and his greatest fear was creeping upon him: he may never get to make things right with his family. 

“Tiamat, if you’re there,” He pleaded, voice cracking, eyes stinging as he was on the verge of tears once more. “Give me a second chance. Let me speak to my father, let me make it long enough to mend what I tore selfishly. Please.” 

Rin’s voice was hoarse and quiet as he uttered his last prayer. Something seeped into his veins, something chilling and awful that made him shiver. His breath, now visible, floated into the air like gelid, white smoke and curled around him terribly. He could hardly breathe as he was taken over by something else, a parasite, and he was no longer himself.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuji steeled his resolve, shivering as the demon’s nail trailed over his back. He kept chanting in his head: _‘This is for Rin, this is for Rin.’_ He repeated it like a mantra, fearful that if he ceased, even for a second, he would forget his purpose and back out of the deal. He could faintly hear Mephisto’s almost evil-sounding chortling. He couldn’t believe he’d actually went through with this, especially in concerns to how unspeakable it was. 

He was never allowed to speak of this. God, if his parents knew, if Rin found out, he’d never be forgiven. It was just a little exchange, so it didn’t even matter. It shouldn’t matter. He took a deep breath as the heat was drawn from his core. 

“There’s it’s done,” Ryūji wheezed, leaning against the wall. 

“So it seems,” Mephisto grinned and beckoned Ryūji aside to a door, which opened into a mass storage compartment. Hundreds of shelves stacked upon each other in countless rows that stretched to a limitless ceiling.

It took Ryūji a few seconds to comprehend the mass of it all, taking it in and still shuddering as he clutched his chest. “What now?” He inquired curiously. “Do I just take one?” 

“Yep, any one of them is now yours to do as you please with,” Mephisto said, winking. Ryūji wasn’t sure what to make of it all so he reached for the nearest one- “Wait not that one!” Mephisto suddenly exclaimed, balancing the glass jar on his gloved fingertips. He examined the glowing orb inside as if checking for scratches or afflictions. “This one is Ed Sheeran’s.” 

Ryuji paused, registering the information. As it reeled in he couldn’t help but open his mouth. “Ed Sheeran doesn’t have a soul?” 

“Oh, gingers don’t have souls, my dear boy.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryūji had never moved faster than now, jar stuffed into his satchel as he slammed the door behind him, raced up the stairs, not even bothering with taking his shoes off as he dashed past the dining room, kitchen, and down the hallway. 

He entered the room quickly, faltering when he observed what was upon him. Rin was sitting up, looking out the window almost longingly. He cleared his throat, calling his lover’s name. 

“Rin?” 

The siren whipped around, staring at Ryūji with glassy eyes that glowed an eerie aquamarine and pierced the soul. Rin seemed taken by an unknown force as he made an attempt to move in Ryūji’s direction and found himself trapped by the nest of blankets. He nearly fell over as he scrambling to come closer. 

“Easy, Rin,” Ryūji said, fishing the jar from his satchel. He laid everything else on the ground and cautiously approached the merman. He was at the side of the bed, holding onto the trapped soul gingerly (some part of Ryuji’s heart panged, knowing he was probably killing someone that promised their life to Mephisto. He couldn’t afford to think of that, it was Rin or someone he didn’t even know.) 

Suddenly, Rin pounced forward, nails digging into Ryuji’s cheeks as he merman examined the face before him. Handsome, built, it was a shame, he probably had a life and lover somewhere. 

_“When my lips meet yours, we are one flesh. When your soul is mine, you're gone in a flash.”_

Rin yanked Ryuji down into a breathtaking kiss, tongue exploring and desperate, searching for something. A hot flash struck Ryuji hard at his center, blinding him temporarily. He felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as the life was sucked out of him so suddenly, the jar slipping from his hands. As Rin let go, he fell limp onto the mattress, Rin’s blank expression haunting him as he passed. 

Two fell asleep. One to heal and the other into eternal slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAIT DON'T RUN AWAY I PROMISE RYUJI ISN'T DEAD   
> BEAR WITH ME, I'M JUST WORKING WITH THE SHOCK FACTOR HERE.


	13. Requiem for Lost Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you love somebody  
> Better tell them why they're here 'cause  
> They just may run away from you
> 
> You'll never know what went well  
> Then again it just depends on  
> How long of time is left for you
> 
> I've had the highest mountains  
> I've had the deepest rivers  
> You can have it all but not til you move it
> 
> Now take it in but don't look down"  
> ~On Top of the World, Imagine Dragons

The first thing Rin was aware of when he woke up was how dark it was. He couldn’t recall how long he’d slept or why exhaustion still weighed heavily on his aching chest. He grumbled, sitting up, his fins twitching slightly. They felt dry and irritated, as did everything else on his body. He grumbled, stretching his limbs upward, curling his fingers just slightly. He blinked wearily, eyes landing on the still form of his lover. He leaned forward as much as his heavy physique would let him, gently nudging Ryuji’s shoulder a few times. 

“Babe…” He whispered, continuing to attempt to rouse Ryuji. “Babe, wake up. Did you do it?”

When no response was elicited, Rin’s heart panged. Something was… off about this whole ordeal. Rin’s eyebrows furrowed as he continued to shake and wake his sleeping love. Ryuji may have been a heavy sleeper but not this heavy, he was a trained exorcist, always ready to leap into the bloody battlefield at a moment’s notice. So Rin attempting to wake him up should’ve been enough to get him going. 

Keyword: Should’ve. It wasn’t. 

Rin felt his heart climb into his throat with the familiar taste of bile and something else trying to force its way past his teeth. Blood roared in his ears and his pulse hammered against the side of his neck. With a grunt and whoosh of air, he heaved Ryuji onto the mattress in front of him and rolled him onto his back. Rin’s breath hitched, for the feel of his lover’s face was cold in his hands and it was an ashy earthenware color. 

_Almost like he was dead._

The thought sent chills traveling down Rin’s spine. Quietly, he pried Ryuji’s eyelid open but much to his horror he couldn’t find a pupil. Ryuji’s eyes had rolled his back into his skull, a surefire way to tell if a person had had their soul stolen right from their lips. 

“No…” Rin breathed. This wasn’t right, none of this was. Ryuji wasn’t supposed to suffer, not for him. He rapidly combed his fingers through his hair, absently yanking on the strands as hot tears stung the corners of his eyes and trickled over his flushed cheeks. His hands flew to his bare torso, where he gripped the center of it, ducked his head in sorrow, and wailed. “No, no no no no no no NO, NO, NO!” 

His breathing was heavy as he balled up his fists and slammed them against his gut. He repeated the actions, repeated it, _repeated it, **repeated it,**_ trying desperately to remove Ryuji’s soul from the pits of his body. His last attempt pulled the breath from his body, made his vision spin rapidly. A wave of nausea hit him. On instinct, he placed his fist against his mouth. He wanted Ryuji’s soul to leave his body but he was sure whatever his body threatened to regurgitate wasn’t the embodiment of Ryuji’s spirit. 

Instead, Rin opted to lean forward and try to force the soul back in a different way. That didn’t seem to work either, despite how hard Rin tried. 

“Dammit,” He hissed, choking on his own tears. Everything in his body began to throb in agony and not from physical strain. Rin sobbed, voice hoarse and cracking. “Ryuji… please, no. Anyone but you, for the love of Poseidon please, please. Come back to me.”

Rin mourned the loss of his beloved, a horrid realization dawning upon him. He would never get his lover back, no matter how much he pleaded. All he could do was whimper, cry out, and hope there was a deity willing to listen to him, even after he’d been given much. 

A blue glow was cast upon the room. It caught his eye and Rin took in a breath sharply. Tiamat stood before him, body rippling like the sea, a glowing and shimmering fluorescent deep. She seemed sadder than before as if lamenting, grieving for Ryuji the same way Rin was. 

**_“Rin-”_ **

“Can I get him back?” 

Tiamat, a goddess, didn’t seem to mind in the slightest that Rin had interrupted her words. She sighed, approaching the bed slowly. She leaned down, cupped Rin’s cheeks gently, and placed a chaste kiss on his temple. Rin looked up at her with large, questioning eyes. He was at peace, like a wave of cooling energy had washed over him, stilled his racing heart. It made the world both visible and audible to him once more. 

**_“There is a way to return his soul to his body,”_** Tiamat confessed. Part of her reveled in the expression of the breath-taken, awed child before her. **_“Would you like to know how?”_**

Rin nodded hurriedly, practically begging her to know. “Please. Please teach me how.” 

****

∞§•§•§∞

****

**  
**

“Silky voice, so divine, return to me what is mine,” 

Ryuji stirred slightly, face scrunching up then relaxing as he cracked his eyes opened. Above him, Rin was sobbing, tears wetting his cheeks as he bawled but leaned down and repeatedly kissed Ryuji’s face, eventually settling on his lips. Ryuji just had enough energy to sit up and kiss back, bringing Rin close to him. 

“Oh, Neptune, oh, sweet Neptune, it worked!” Rin whisper-shouted, clinging to whatever part of Ryuji he could and refusing to let go. “You’re okay.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay…” Ryuji said, trailing, trying to comprehend the sheer level of force Rin seemed to apply when he was happy. He could feel a cool breath, chilly like wind, press against the crook of his collarbone and Rin’s nails were beginning to dig into his neck. “What happened?”

“I think you’re the first human to ever come back from having their soul stolen by a mermaid, that’s what happened!” Rin exclaimed. His blue eyes were deep, sincere, gleaming with passion and profound questions. “I… I need give my thanks to Tiamat, she’s… she’s amazing. I have never been more blessed than I have now and-”

“Wait, Tiamat?” Ryuji inquired, pulling Rin’s hands down in front of him. He absently caressed the back of Rin’s palms with the pads of his thumbs, feeling the soft, living skin hum against his. “You’re not making a lot of sense.”

Rin paused for all of one still second, sighed, and began to explain. Words poured past his lips as he spoke, a broken melody to fit the atmosphere. As the weight of the situation settled on Ryuji’s shoulders, he found his mouth felt dry up and throat tighten. He was shocked, appalled a bit, and maybe a bit submerged in confusion. But there wasn’t much he could do now, not when the events had passed. 

“I’m sorry,” Rin said, ducking his head sadly. “I should have told you sooner. If I had just been as honest as possible toward the beginning of all this, then maybe we could have avoided it.”

Ryuji found himself absently brushing a lock of loose, dark hair from Rin’s face, rolling the pads of his thumbs down his arms until their fingers gently entwined. “Yeah, you did kinda mess up. But I forgive you. We all make mistakes, we all act out irrationally and without thinking from time to time. And we should never fool ourselves into thinking our past mistakes don’t matter, no matter how deep below sea level we want to keep it.” 

Rin’s tensed at that. Some part of him suspected the place where this was going and it wasn’t necessarily something he wanted to think. However, he didn’t plead with Tiamat for a chance to see his father again for nothing, so he suspected the confrontation would come, rather, unfortunately, sooner than later. Whether it was by will or by force was left up to the Young Prince. 

“I don’t know what to do anymore,” Rin admitted. “Going home would be a disaster. Imagining what dad would say to me if he knew I was unfaithful to Atlantis? I’m just… the worst.” 

“Hey,” Ryuji said quietly, holding Rin’s cheek in the calloused curvature of his palms. Gingerly, he pressed a light kiss to the tip of Rin’s nose. “I know. Fear is an awful feeling. But our greatest adversaries always make us our best. I promised I’d help you get through it, I don’t intend to break that promise.” 

A humming noise, sweet and crisp, vibrated against Rin’s Adam’s apple. He knew Ryuji would be there for him, even in the most pressurized times. Now wasn’t any different. 

“Now, let’s find that spare soul I got you,” Ryuji said. “I don’t want you passing out on me again.”

Rin giggled a bit but found himself pleased nonetheless. “Yeah and maybe remake the _bed_ with dry sheets?” 

“Yeah, that too.”

****

∞§•§•§∞

****

**  
**

Watsumi didn’t want to speak, didn’t want to say a damn word because of all the speeches he would have to give, this one would be a somber eulogy for his youngest, whose shrine was illumined in the navy blue sea. Yet here he was, floating before his kingdom who all bowed their heads respectfully. Among them, he could pick out the bright-haired Mizuchi and Seréne with his quite opposite son Egyn. Nothing had ever felt so distressing in his life. 

“My kind, loving people,” Watatsumi finally managed to force out. “I bring you here today to mourn the passing of Prince Rin, my youngest son. His light was brighter than the sun and in these dark times, I believe he’d want us to thrive more than ever. While we have lost a piece of the heart of Atlantis today, we can use this opportunity to grow and heal. Rin’s death shall not be in vain, for no rusalki can go so long without a soul. It is tonight that we move. In his honor, our victims will become our next meal. Let this hunt, as solemn as it may be, be not to mourn but to celebrate his life.” Watatsumi exhaled, placing a hand on the shrine’s case. “Rin, you will be missed by us. Let your light so flourish, wherever you may be.”

Egyn wasn’t having it. He left, trying his best to escape the crowd and his father’s fading voice. He could never believe that Rin was dead. The massive change in the currents was telling him so. 

****

∞§•§•§∞

****

**  
**

Rin put his hands above his head, stretching and sighing contentedly as the bones in his back and shoulders popped pleasantly. Eagerly, he leaped out of bed, balanced on the heels of his reborn feet, and nearly skipped towards the dresser. As he rifled around he couldn’t help his now cheery attitude. Things were looking up, getting better, even if the inevitable confrontation was now approaching closer with every second. 

He fished out a soft t-shirt and a pair of light-colored jeans with the cuffs rolled up to the ankles. He found himself tossing a glance into a small mirror just to see his hair sticking up in every which direction, eliciting a bubbly giggle from him. Tenderly, he combed his fingers through the fluffy mop until it was softer than silk. When he was satisfied, he practically skipped out the door and down the hallway with a giddy sense of jubilee overcoming him. 

“It’s a nice day, don’t you think, Ryuji?” He asked, taking note of the sunshine pouring through the windows and the spare cup of coffee on the counter that Ryuji no doubt made to accompany his own. With a deep inhale of the rich scent, Rin tentatively sipped the hot drink and let the warmth flow through him.   
However, though some may find Rin unobservant, there were exceptions. He tilted his head cutely when he noticed Ryuji hadn’t answered. “Hn? Ryuji, are you okay?”

Still no response. Rin slipped around the counter, mug still in his grip as he tried to get some sort of acknowledgment. “Hey. What’s going on with yo-”

Oh. That’s what was wrong.

The ocean had swelled overnight and the crystalline blue waters were lapping at the base of the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs* Whoops... more cliffhangers!


	14. Matsuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Blackbird singing in the dead of night,  
> Take these broken wings and learn to fly.  
> All your life,   
> You were only waiting for this moment to arise.
> 
> Blackbird singing in the dead of night,  
> Take these sunken eyes and learn to see.  
> All your life,  
> You were only waiting for this moment to be free."  
> ~Black Bird, The Beatles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRYYYYYY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. 
> 
> I've been super busy writing my other fanfiction: As a Demon Thinketh (shameless self-promotion, it's more focused on Yukio but it's still one of my best works, PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT.)
> 
> I can't guarantee a snappy update but I will try my best to get one out. I'll be traveling out of town for the weekend, though. But no worries, I'll have free time in the car. Love me some daydreaming and writing on road trips!

Shura leaned down as the delicate branch of a cherry blossom tree swayed overhead, passing over the boat. She tried not to let the height of the water bother her. She supposed to everyone else she looked calm, cool, and collected like the majority of her superiors had expected of her. But internally, both her heart and mind raced at nearly incomprehensible speeds. 

The ocean had risen to a ridiculous extent and was flooding countless homes and businesses. Sea level was now higher than any scientist could have predicted. Denizens had to be gathered on floating rafts and unfortunately, right in the middle of the celebratory season for the Cherry Blossom Festival. If Shura looked below the boat, she didn’t doubt she’d see decorations strung up in the streets underwater. 

With a sigh, Shura turned her gaze to the composed Paladin, who didn’t react beyond professionalism. Shiro’s rigid shoulders were a tad much in comparison to his relaxed stature and friendly eyes. This time, he was all around serious and ready to pounce at a moment’s notice should the ugliest of demons rear their heads. 

“Oi, Shiro!” Shura shouted suddenly, deciding to approach him with a lack of dignity, investigate his unusual behavior. Not that she hadn’t seen it before but she knew when Shiro did get this way, he was thinking of things he probably shouldn’t think of. “Mind if I talk to ya a bit?”

Shiro grunted in response, only half-heartedly listening. 

Shura’s voice became low, turning into a whisper. “I know that look on yer face, Shiro. Yer beginnin’ to think ya know the cause of this,” She paused for a moment. “Are ya suspectin’ that little mer-fellow that’s got Suguro wrapped around his finger?”

“Hm?” Shiro turned towards Shura slightly, processing her question. “Oh. I don’t know. Maybe, though I don’t know why he would do something like this. He has no motive.”

“Ha!” Shura threw her head back, guffawing at the thought. “Oh, man, I knew there was a reason ya gave them that house. It had nothing to do with you thinkin’ yer were gonna die soon, did it?”

“I’ll admit, it was a completely reckless action on my part,” Shiro said, breaking eye contact in favor of staring out at the water. “But like this, I can keep an eye on him without any trouble.” He lips turned into a slightly amused smile. Mermaids were grouped with the Three Great Tempters, after all. “As long as Suguro has his freedom, I see no reason to send Rin back to the ocean. Besides, Yukio likes him.”

Shura snorted. “Yukio likes him. Of course, ‘e does. ‘E playin’ the big brother role?”

“He’s trying,” Shiro said. 

“Good fer him.” Shura was only quiet for a moment. “Speaking of the lovebirds. Where are they?”

***

**Thursday, May 15 20xx  
12:00 PM**

Ryuji had taken all morning to process what had happened, even while all the sea was still rising. In the span of six hours, the ocean had nearly doubled its height and had unfortunately swallowed their living arrangements as well as the possessions of many others. Once the situation had been analyzed by the True Cross Order, he no doubt got a mission call to help rescue innocent citizens who had been caught in the crossfire of whatever demon attacks.

Or rather, crosswaters. 

As soon as the call came in, Ryuji took the lead in his group of young exorcists (Yukio, Izumo, Renzo, Konekomaru, and someone with a puppet on his hand whose name escaped him at the moment.) He found himself leaned over a map and compass, guiding the alleged helmsman from the student district to the surrounding, assigned areas. 

He moved his finger along a street on the map, which was no doubt submerged in water. 

“We’ll move along the South side of the academy and check out the student dormitories, see if the state-of-the-art architecture the headmaster claims keeps all the students safe are still intact and hopefully evacuate any of those that are at risk of serious injury. Moriyama is gathering those who have been rescued from immediate danger into her garden so it’s our job to…”

Rin, in contrast to Ryuji’s controlled poise, was trying not to have an anxiety attack on the starboard side of the boat. He was leaned over the railing, staring at the crystalline blue ocean while the vessel cruised along. He liked being near the ocean but this was a bit much and he got the feeling he knew why this was happening. 

It was kind of his fault. 

Now it was up to him fix it. Starting by finding his father, who would no doubt be able to help repair the currents after a heartfelt conversation and an apology for Rin’s selfishness. No one deserved to suffer on his behalf. No one deserved to drown because Rin couldn’t manifest the dignity and courage to apologize. His shoulders fell and he dropped into a sad stature that would no doubt catch a certain lover’s attention as soon as the briefing was over. 

The merman prince tensed slightly as Ryuji squeezed his shoulder and moved to rub soothing circles on his back. He relaxed into the touch, leaning against Ryuji’s frame. 

“You seem nervous, are you okay?”

Rin pursed his lips, thinking of a response. “Not really. This is happening so fast, I don’t know what to make of it.” 

“Remember my promise to you,” Ryuji said. His hand ghost around to wrap around Rin’s waist and give that a reassuring squeeze too. “We’re both at fault, we’ll both take the blame.”

The prince seemed rather skeptical. “But you wouldn’t have gotten roped into this if I hadn’t-”

“Maybe so,” Ryuji interrupted. “Maybe I’ve already repented for my mistakes and it’s your turn. Even then I promised to stay by your side, no matter what. No matter the joys or the burdens. We’re in this together.”

Rin nodded. “So it seems.”

***

“What do you think is happening?” Serene asked as she prodded the side of a brick building pensively as if wondering if it would come alive and eat her. 

“I couldn’t say, child,” Watatsumi said. He was rather bewildered himself. One night the ocean was fine, the next it surged and humans were being removed from their homes. It had left the natural flow of the sea unbalanced. It didn’t feel right in the slightest, so to the merfolk, it had to be mended. “Although I fear there is a deity above us who may be responsible.”

“Do you think it has to do with Rin?” Serene wondered. She took note of the way Watatsumi tried to hide a wince at the mention of his son. “I mean, if he really is dead like we’ve been made to assume, then don’t you think his passing and the time of this crisis are lined up nearly perfectly?”

“You are correct,” Watatsumi confirmed. “The thought crossed my mind, however, I did not want to think of the pain still swelling in my heart. This is no coincidence, the events are synchronized.” There was a pause. “Hurry back to your father, Serene. I’m going to investigate a little more.”

“Yes, your majesty,”

With that, Serene glided away, letting the currents carry her over the streets and between the buildings she had only seen up close once. To say Serene wasn’t curious was a lie. After all, she had wanted to visit and get a close look at humans. Her father wasn’t as enthused as she was, however, and had only allowed her a single visit where he accompanied her and Rin. With a looming wedding and many tasks at hand to ensure Serene grew up strong and disciplined, she never really had time for the same frivolous activities as Rin, who, even then, only got his free time rather seldom.

The tension suddenly broke as easy-going rumbling soared above her. It wasn’t a fast moving boat but it was enough to spook her. Curiously, she tailed the trail of bubbles it left behind, observing from a comfortable distance as it came to a slow stop. The black shadows of exorcists plunged into the water, entering the flooded floors from the windows while others scurried over to the roof up above. A brilliant pink firework whistled shrilly as it exploded into the sky. 

Serene continued to watch curiously. 

Then, seeping through the ocean currents and waves, a tender and soothing voice began to draw Serene from her hiding place. The smooth notes rolled off the mysterious minstrel’s tongue and flowed into the song he was singing. It sounded juvenile but it had a special charm to it only one person in the world could achieve. It was a language Serene barely understood but she could pick the vibrating timbre of Rin’s voice nonetheless. 

“Blackbird singing in the dead of night~ take these broken wings and learn to fly~ All your life, you’ve been waiting for his moment to arise.” 

Serene rose towards the surface, cautiously peeking her eyes out of the water. They widened to the size of saucers. Right before her eyes, Rin was leaning on the side of the boat and singing a song she’d never heard with the utmost passion blooming around him. Her own voice dislodged from her throat like a stream moving a pebble and she cried out recklessly. 

“Rin!” 

Their eyes met. Rin stood up straight, hands gripping the ledge as Serene disappeared underneath the water and popped up in front of him. Her mind was filled with barely contained excitement as she reached forward and cupped her fiance’s face. Oh, what a joyous day! He was alive! She giggled and laughed merrily. 

“Rin, I can’t believe it’s you!” 

“Se-Serene!? How- what- where did you come from?” 

She didn’t answer, instead opting to lean forward to plant an amorous kiss on Rin’s lips. Rin leaned back, trying to register the heat and his mind drifted, wondering for a second if maybe this is what Ryuji felt when they first met. 

Speaking of the young exorcist, Ryuji found himself climbing halfway into the boat, staring with eyes the size of saucers. His mouth fell open and a part of him fiercely surged with the desperation go shove this unknown mermaid away. Yet he was frozen in place, almost like a short-circuited robot that had forgotten how to function. 

Rin gingerly wrapped his fingers around Serene’s arms and pulled them away from his face, returning them to her chest and pushing her off of him. His solemn expression held a recital of words he had gone over in his head millions of times in hopes he could de-escalate the situation before it ever escalated in the first place. 

“Rin?” Serene asked, deep blue eyes shimmering with concern for her fiance. “Rin, what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, Serene,” The Young Prince murmured apologetically. “I need to ask you not to kiss me again or ever, for that matter.”

“What? Why?” Serene asked. Rin could feel his feel his chest ache and oh, Neptune, he didn’t think he could do this. But he knew he had to. It was better to break to her heart than to lie, a lesson he had learned the hard way too recently. 

Ryuji regained his composure, hefted his body the rest of the way into the boat, and approached Rin from behind. He gently pulled Rin close against his front by his waist and intertwined their fingers. Serene watched in a mix of fascination and betrayal, dreading the words that would hang in the air for what seemed like an eternity. 

_“Because my heart belongs to another.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter wasn't too much of a cliffhanger and I apologize for the shortness of it. I promise that the next chapter will be much longer! 
> 
> Stay savvy, my friends.  
> ~Hails


End file.
